


After the Last Move

by MamaAndKate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 86
Words: 91,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaAndKate/pseuds/MamaAndKate
Summary: A look past the 19 years later epilogue. This is a moving narrative in which multiple characters tell their sides of the story. This is a story about humans first and wizards second.Please Note: Until you see the words THE END, the story is not finished being published. I will be uploading a few chapters a week as they are edited. There are over 500 pages to this so far, but I do plan to upload everything. Thank you for your time and patience!
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Foreword

Dear Reader,  
This is not an action story. This is not a rough, gritty, edging the line sort of story. This isn't about my dad or anything he's done. This is about his children and what they have done in a world that will never be safe and perfect. This may or may not inspire you and maybe it was meant to. Or maybe it wasn't. I don't know what this story is supposed to tell you. Maybe you're wasting your time. But, I'm going to tell you about my experiences in life and my brother and sister, cousins, wife, daughter, sons, nephews and nieces have agreed to share as well. If you're still not sure of what you might find in the following pages, it's a compiled story of life, loss, giving, taking, friendship, hatred, betrayal, and trust. Most importantly, though, this is a love story. If I've learned anything, it's what love can do to people. It can tear them apart, but if anything, it can bring them together against all odds. I hope you can walk away feeling that I haven't wasted your time. If you do, I apologize in advance and I would have a Time Turner handy for just such an event, but my Dad and Aunt Hermione have smashed them all, so go thank them.

James Sirius Potter II

PS I’ve always thought life was a lot like a chess game. You look out over your pieces, knowing their strengths and weaknesses, and you play to win. Every game is different and not everyone wins, but every successful move is a small victory. Every day we survive is another triumph over someone else. Some win in ten moves, some drag on for hundreds. But, when you know it’s only your king and another’s, nothing matters more than your survival. Because, after the last move, all that matters is how you played the game.


	2. James Sirius Potter II, Age 14

Detention. A word and place with which I was all too familiar. It was rarely my fault, but I loved it anyway. As long as it didn’t clash with Quidditch-and I made sure it didn’t-I looked forward to it. Polishing silver, writing essays, copying lines, cleaning up spilled frog guts and broken glass; I had done it all by the end of my First Year. Going into my fourth, Mum had a stern talk with me about getting into trouble, but as usual my natural instincts took over once I saw Katherine. She was cute and smart and even though she didn’t talk to me, I would have bet anything that she’d be funny, too. The only problem was that she was in Slytherin. I knew Dad would say he didn’t mind, but secretly, I think he would. I knew Mum would go mad, too. But, she always did.

I didn’t even have the guts to talk to Katherine, but I did notice her looking at me sometimes when I’d talk to other girls. So, I tried everything to get her to notice me.

Madison Howards. Fifth Year. Four foot ten. Roughly a hundred and twenty pounds. Gryffindor. Maybe in the top fifteen girls I’ve dated, but definitely not top ten. Never touched a Quaffle in her life, but I guess she had a nice enough body. Katherine missed three goals on average in our Quidditch matches while I was dating her. She had a perfect record before then.

Tori Robertson was a Fourth Year, like me, and friends with Madison. Five foot. One hundred pounds. Gryffindor. We had an extensive history of snogging in broom sheds, but no one knew. _Especially_ not Madison.

Reilee DuViat was best friends with Madison, too. She was a Fifth Year, like Madison. Five foot five, maybe six. Roughly ninety pounds. Gryffindor prefect. Never dated her. Never wanted to. However, she added to the group of girls that usually hung around me and therefore I didn’t mind her as much.

Angela Colliery was a Second Year. Four foot ten. One hundred forty pounds, maybe one-fifty. Hufflepuff. Kissed every footstep Reilee ever took and if I had to date her, I think I’d off myself. But, with all of them hanging around, Katherine’s goal blocking record dropped to forty-three percent from ninety-seven.

The day I broke up with Madison, we had lost to Slytherin by twenty points (no fault of mine). I stayed outside in the fading light by the broom shed so I wouldn’t have to talk to Madison. No doubt she’d be waiting for me by the changing rooms. However, faint footsteps rustled the leaves and grass and my heart dropped. She would never just go back there. That’s half the reason I dated the girls I did!

“Oh, man, Tori…what kept you?” I grinned in relief.

“Your _girlfriend_ …”

“Ex-girlfriend,” I corrected her. “Just tell her you have somewhere better to be.” I said softly, pushing some of her hair back as her eyes softened.

“James, it’s hard enough pretending I don’t know you. She’s not an idiot…well she’s not a _complete_ idiot.”

“There you go,” I smiled, reaching for her hand.

Tori pulled on my hand and I leaned against the back of the shed in a concealed sort of path. It started with a kiss; it always started with a kiss. Sometimes it just ended in disaster, but with Tori, it was different; we _never_ got caught. In over a year, no one suspected a thing. We never formally dated, but you could be sure we would be at that broom shed every Saturday.

Tori wasn’t exactly the best person I’d ever snogged. No, that was Amanda Chasen. The only Ravenclaw I’d actually dated, but not the first I’d be caught up with. Amanda had dark brown hair and she was tall, maybe five foot seven; she had more muscle on her than most girl Quidditch players I’d seen. Except for maybe Katherine Harter. She was pretty well fit.

“I want to make sure you’re okay.” Tori sighed.

“What?” I smirked. “Yeah, course,”

“James, I know you pretend not to care about all these girls, but-“

“Look, all these girls mean nothing to me; they’re just…to distract the real prize.” I grinned.

“And that would be?” She asked skeptically.

“Katherine Harter,” I muttered.

She stared at me in disbelief. “James,” She said seriously. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but Katherine is in Slytherin and er, oh yeah-SHE HATES YOU!” Tori yelled, shaking me.

“I don’t see it.” I shrugged, grinning.


	3. Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, Age 20

Gran had told me to forget about Victoire and I supposed she was right. I was mortified to even show my face around a Weasley after her boyfriend knocked me flat in front of the entirety of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I didn't want to know how much James had told them, but as much as I wanted to strangle the kid, he and Al and Lily were the closest things I had to siblings; I couldn't help but hug him and Al when they got off the train.

"Are you joining us tonight?" Harry asked, foolishly attempting to get Auror paperwork done with a house full of kids fresh off a long day's train ride and three straight months of classes. 

"At the Burrow?" I asked. "Er, I dunno,"

"What's going on? Usually, you're agreeing before I even get the question out."

"Er, okay....just don't tell Bill-or Fleur, definitely not Fleur!"

"You kissed Victoire?" Harry smirked. 

"Yeah...I dunno how she felt, but her boyfriend wasn't having any of it."

"She has a boyfriend?" He asked curiously. 

"If not, he's got impeccable timing." I muttered, sinking down in the chair. 

"Well, you can't hide from her forever, you know. She wants to intern with St. Mungo's, too."

"What?" I asked incredulously, contemplating how far the Floo Network would take me and if Jupiter would be far enough. I did the next best thing, though. I changed my hair to a dark brown, like Harry's, and got rid of the lip rings and ear cuffs. I cleaned up my wardrobe and Grandmum. Weasley introduced herself to me. 

"That's Teddy," Harry smirked as James laughed. 

"Teddy? No, that can't be." She muttered. I briefly changed my hair to green and she grinned, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, dear, you looked so grown up!"

I hid away in a corner of the sitting room until James dragged me out to play Quidditch. I successfully managed to avoid everyone until dinner was on the table and then I couldn't avoid the fact that I was sitting directly across from Victoire. I could feel her eyes burning through the top of my head, but I paid no mind until her foot nudged my leg. It was clearly on purpose, too. She saw right through my new look and wanted to talk to me about the previous fall. Well, not if I could help it. I tucked in early for bed and tried leaving early for work in the morning, but she was waiting for me. 

"Teddy?" She asked softly. "We must talk-" She grabbed my arm forcefully as I made to walk past her. "Please,"

I refused to look at her and let her minute Veela powers work on me, but I reluctantly agreed to talk in the backyard with her. 

"Teddy, why are you ignoring my letters and me?" She asked, her light French accent toying with my ability to reason. "I 'ave tried to tell you that ze boy is nothing to me."

"You expect me to believe that?" I scoffed. 

"You must!" She said impatiently. "It is ze truth! I have not stopped wanting to be with you-"

"Who was he then?" I asked angrily. 

"He was a friend I did not know had feelings for me. Teddy I swear...j'ai d'yeux que pour vous."

I never knew what she was saying when she spoke French, but it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and she nearly always whispered it, which instantly made it sexy. 

Victoire lightly tugged at my arm and wrapped her arms around my middle, neither of us saying much. 

"Teddy, I would very much like to get back in our ways...if you would also agree..."

"How will I know this won't happen again?" I asked softly. 

"I dunno," She shrugged. "But that is the risk you must take when you are my boyfriend, no?"

"I'm serious." I said, struggling to still look somewhat upset. 

"Edward-" She breathed, resting her chin on my shoulder as her body pressed against mine. Only two people had ever called me Edward in my entire life: Gran, who called me that when I was being troublesome, and Victoire. Both were equally as endearing. "How can I make this up to you?"

She kissed my cheek lightly.

This time, I didn’t get punched in the face, but Bill was standing just outside the door, looking none too happy.

I knew I had caused a stir by agreeing to see Victoire exclusively but Ginny and Harry seemed generally very happy for me. Ginny was never really one for gossip, but when I came round, she wanted to know all the latest news about how we were getting on. Even Harry asked how I was doing in private a few times and offered to give some helpful advice. It was times like those I really missed having a proper mum and dad. Harry and Ginny were brilliant, but I thought maybe my own parents could have given me some daringly helpful tips or at least given me some extra comfort.

I was lost in thought when Ginny handed me a cup of tea after my twelve hour shift. I absentmindedly took it and muttered, "Thanks, Mum,"

I instantly grew faint thinking about what I'd just done. I felt sharp knives sticking in my skin as the guilt washed over me. What had I done? I felt embarrassed and guilty and nervous about what they would say, but Harry just kept talking about his day at work. I hoped like mad they wouldn't have noticed and I could pretend I didn't say anything and move on with my life.

We all stayed up into the late hours just talking and after Ginny went to bed, Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry about earlier. I've nearly slipped a few times myself, but that's okay. If you feel half as comfortable around us as you would've with your parents, we're doing something right."

I nodded and felt the tears pressing in on me.

"It's not an insult to your parents, Teddy." He said softly, squeezing my shoulder. "They would've been the happiest people in the world to know how much we've all been taking care of you. They only wanted to make sure you'd be protected forever and they did just that....your dad would've been the proudest man alive if he knew you became a Healer. Your mum on the other hand, she'd be disappointed you're not fighting dragons illegally. She always liked the adventure of it all."

"Suppose that's why they got together in the first place?"

"Probably. She saw he was going to be a hard one to rope in so she took the challenge. Once your dad quit worrying, though, he really did try his best to give her everything."

“How did you become my godfather?” I asked curiously.

“I'm not sure.” He chuckled. “If I were them I wouldn't have asked me to do it, but the day you were born, your dad came to the house we were hiding out in and showed us a picture of you and told me he couldn't think of anyone better to watch over you than me. I was seventeen. Even now I think he was a bit daft for it, but you didn’t end up needing much in the way of memory charms. But, that's what he did for me as well. Or, tried to, at least,”

I couldn't even believe it. I was already older than Harry when he agreed to take care of me. Nothing I ever did could repay him for everything he did.


	4. Albus Severus Potter, Age 12

"Albus..." Hagrid sighed, opening the door to let me in. "Yeh gotta stop lettin' this happen. I'm tellin' yeh, yeh gotta tell yer Head o' House, they'll put it right."

"I do not feel it is so much my letting them-"

"But yeh ain't puttin' a stop ter it and tha's amountin' ter the same thing!" He said sternly, but heaved a great sigh as he made tea.

I winced as I carefully held the frozen block of...well, I am not sure what exactly _it_ was, but it was frozen solid, so I am sure that whatever the contents, none of them could fester upon my cheek. Sure it hurt when they elbowed me, but confrontations were not for me and Mum and Dad would _not_ have lived if I was getting in fights as well as James.

"At least tell yer mum an' dad-"

"No!" I said desperately. "They can _not_ find out!" Hagrid knew Dad especially would be beyond disappointed if he found out I was getting beat up like this. But, even Hagrid did not know that most of the bloody noses came from James.

"Oh my…" Rose groaned when I stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. I was grateful that mostly everyone else was still in Hogsmeade or on the grounds and the common room was empty but for us. "Al, what happened?"

“The same thing that happens every time I accomplish something in my life," I mumbled, feeling the tears creeping in on me. I was not going to cry this time. I could be strong like James. I buried my face in my hands, wary of the lump forming on my right cheek. I tried. I tried so hard to keep it in, but the second her hand touched my back, I broke. The tears rushed out in a tumult of shaking sobs and Rose immediately became Aunt Hermione before my eyes.

“You're alright. Al, why do you care what they think? You're incredibly smart and that will get you everywhere in life. What do they have? Parents who are pureblood and second cousins? I don't think that's much to brag about." She ran her hand along the back of my neck like Mum did and admittedly, it calmed me a considerable amount to think of her. "That's it, Al, you're alright." Rose smiled and pressed a few tissues in my hand. "I'll handle the bruise, but next time, you have to tell your parents-go to Professor Carrey! Anyone! Al, this can't continue!"

“I do not want to disappoint them.”

“Al…they’re your parents-“

“No, they are Harry and Ginny Potter. And I am their loser son that cannot even stand up for himself.”

I cried myself to sleep that night and then snuck down to the Library early the next morning in order to start on the next chapter of _A Recent History of Magical and Muggle Accomplishment_. I read the chapter on Dad, but it did not even seem like the same person. He had saved so many people and survived so much, it just did not seem possible that it was the same man who taught James to play Quidditch or still read Lily stories at night during the summer even though she was ten.

He had taught me a lot, too, but it was what Mum called ‘the things that really mattered’. She said I had gotten the best part of his personality along with his eyes, which is why she loved me so much. I always liked Mum a bit more. Not that I did not like Dad, but he was not always there to talk to and he was usually busy with work, so I never wanted to bother him. Mum was mentioned in the book, but only briefly as it was written just after they got married. I still could not believe that, after all they had been through, they could ever be happy again. Especially after Teddy’s parents and Uncle Fred died; even Uncle George jokes about his missing ear still.


	5. Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, Age 21

"Oi! We saved you a seat!" Marcus called from a few tables away. I sat down with them and he ordered a round for the table. 

"To Teddy!" They grinned, gulping down the smoking green drink. It was vile, but it was the drink Kenmare preferred after their victories, so my mates would have nothing else to celebrate a birthday with. 

"Where's your girl at?" Nick grinned, nudging my shoulder. 

"She's got that internship, so she's been there late." I shrugged. "She's cool anyway; she knows she can't stop me from hanging out with my mates."

"I dunno; I might let her stop me." Marcus said. "I can't believe you'd pass up being alone with her for watching Georgie get pissed for the hundredth time and fall face first in the dirt."

"It's not like that. Anyway, her dad would kill me in seconds if he knew what we did when she came over."

"Atta boy," Georgie growled, carrying over three more pints for himself. "Put the ol' charm on 'er, did yeh?"

I rolled my eyes, but it was true. I had been busting my arse for years to get Victoire to notice me, let alone kiss me like she did the year before. We had been taking it real slow around her parents so that they could get used to me being around before they decided that they hated me. 

As I walked down the street alone towards my flat, I noticed a familiar blonde walking away from my door, her head bowed sadly. 

"Victoire?"

She quickly turned and I hugged her tightly, noticing the tears in her eyes. 

"I have 'ad ze day to end zem all." She sniffed into my shoulder. 

"Don't cry; you're far too beautiful for that."

She gave a small, shaky, laugh and I pulled her inside for tea. 

"Okay, what's wrong?"

She told me all about her awful boss and how he never called her the right name or ever thanked her and I sat with my arm around her shoulders and listened like a good boyfriend. 

We cuddled on the couch, and it was so warm and inviting that we fell asleep. I woke to a loud banging noise in the morning and when I realized it was Bill, I jumped off the couch. However, Victoire went right into action and pushed me back down. 

"Pretend to be sleeping." She hissed. 

I pulled the blanket back over me as she fixed herself up and opened the door. 

"Why didn't you write?" Bill growled. 

"Shh!" Victoire hissed. "You are going to wake 'im!"

"You had your mother and I worried sick!" He said in only a slightly lower voice. 

"I am sorry. I was 'aving the worst day, Teddy was only helping. He fell asleep and I did not want to leave, so I slept on 'is bed while he slept 'ere. He does not know, so please do not wake 'im." She whispered. My heart was rushing in my ears and I was silently praying it would convince him. 

"Fine, but I don't _ever_ want to wake up to your empty bed again, do you hear me?"

I didn't see her for a few more days, but we went out and had a nice time and she was crawling all over me once we got back to my flat.

“Teddy…” Victoire whispered, pressed against my back, kissing my neck. It made my spine tingle and I couldn’t help but smile as I poured wine. “I love you.”

It was the first of many times she would tell me that.


	6. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 15

I only went home for the summer holidays. Why would I want to spend more time with Mum? It was a ridiculous notion that made me laugh every time someone asked.

Scorpius and I sat together in a compartment on the train and shared in the misery of having to go back to our parents' houses. His mum was nice, but his dad had a complex similar to Mum's and he wasn't afraid to show Scorpius how life worked if he thought he was asking for it.

"Move along!" James Potter called, hurrying down the tight corridor when the train stopped. "Some of us have families that care about us!"

Scorpius nudged me forward as I drew my wand. "It's not even worth the energy." He said tiredly.

"Katie!" Lawrence called, running over to hug me the moment I stepped onto the platform. “I got my Hogwarts letter! Mum hung it up, too!”

Of course she did. It would be her only kid going to Hogwarts, after all. Once we got into the car, Mum started in on me. "Your trunk is to be put upstairs immediately, Katherine-" She slapped my knee sharply. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I didn't," I muttered irritably.

"The dishes and clothes are to be done by hand, do you understand me? I’m not having the bloody Ministry after me because you’re lazy and want to use magic."

"Yes," I said, wishing already that school would start again.

"And your homework will be laid out tonight for inspection." There it was: the excuse to hit me. I couldn't possibly do an entire holiday of homework _and_ the dishes _and_ the laundry in six hours without using magic.

I dragged my trunk up the rickety old staircase with great chunks missing out of it and down the dim, narrow corridor, heaving it onto my beaten down old camp bed. There was only one old peeling dresser that I could fill with a few jumpers and pairs of jeans, but it was the only home I had.

I tapped the trunk with my wand and sealed it to the floor, knowing that she would try and use it as a weapon if I didn’t. I started on the mountain of dishes first, knowing it would go the quickest. She had been prone to using water of any kind against me and so I wanted to limit my time around it when she was liable to be angry.

I heard the floorboards creak as I began washing and I turned to see Lawrence watching me from the corridor.

"What house are you gonna be in next year?" I smiled and pulled a chair over to the sink so Lawrence could sit and talk while I started on the dishes.

"I want to be in Slytherin like you, but I dunno if I'm slick enough."

"You'll get in no problem. You're smart without being too brainy. Are you gonna try-out for Quidditch?"

"No way," He shook his head furiously. "I'm nowhere as good as you."

"Come off it, I've seen you fly. You'll get in easy." I said, letting a smile escape me.

"Really?" He smiled.

"I promise...we'll need a Seeker next year, too, you could go out for that." I said, opening the cabinet above him to put the dried plates away.

"I'll help!" Lawrence said suddenly, jumping up to grab a plate, but knocking into the one in my hand. It shattered on the floor and my stomach dropped right with it. "Katie, I'm sorry!" He gasped.

"It's okay, go to your room-I’ll clean it up-"

"Oh, what happened?" Mum sighed, appearing suddenly with that glint in her eye and a bit of a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Mummy; I bumped Katie and the plate fell." Lawrence said, hanging his head.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," She smiled nastily, lifting his chin. "It's just a plate, we can always get another. Are you okay?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Go and play, we'll clean up."

Once he skipped out, she turned on me, grabbing me by the throat and pushing my head against the cabinet. "When are you going to learn to take responsibility for your own actions? You should be ashamed, making your own brother take the blame for this." She hissed. "This better not happen when he goes to school."

"It won't.” I muttered through gritted teeth as the blood pounded through my ears. “Unlike you, the professors will know when he messes up."

Slap number one. My cheek stung, but I always had to readjust. At least I could breathe.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am your mother!"

"And you're doing a great job of it."

Slap number two.

"Clean this up," She spat, flinging the brush at me.

She returned five minutes later and slapped me again for not having finished the dishes and five minutes after that she stood on my hand for not having started the laundry yet. Twenty-seven slaps and kicks was my record for one day; after about the first ten, you can’t even feel it.

I was up all night doing the laundry and by the time I got to sleep, Mum was tipping my bed over to dump me on the floor. "I believe I told you to finish your homework for my inspection. _Get_ _up_."

I stumbled down to the kitchen with my books and parchment and tried to come up with something that would pass inspection, but I could always fix later. The thing was, her standards were set up so that I wouldn't pass inspection.

"Are you joking? Katherine, I am sending you to this school to become a witch and it is apparently for _nothing_. What do you do all day? Snog boys? If I don't see improvement, I will not hesitate to send you to a Muggle school." She ripped up my completed two-foot essay and binned it. I worked on that one essay all day without getting a break to eat and I felt dizzy as I staggered up the steps that night. It was an endless cycle. I either ate or slept. It was neither or either, but it was never both.

After the first few weeks I was starved and sleep deprived and I couldn’t tell if my face was swollen from getting hit or if my senses had gotten so dulled I couldn’t feel anything anymore. I guess I could've run, but something in me felt like maybe I deserved it. I dunno why, but if I went a whole day without getting hit, I felt like I was trying to get away with something. I knew I didn't deserve to be happy because why would all these bad things have happened to me if I did?


	7. Ginevra Molly Potter, Age 38

“Ginny, you cannot allow ‘im to pursue ‘er! Victoire eez much too young for zis!”

“And I understand, Fleur, but honestly, they’re both adults and Teddy is a really good kid-”

“Zat is immaterial!” She snapped, slapping the table. “My leetle girl eez not going to marry ‘im!”

“What did Bill say? And what does Victoire want?”

“Bill eez agreeing with me, of course; I am ‘is wife. And Victoire eez caught up in a childish fantasy, but she will _not_ marry Teddy.”

“So tell Teddy that. He really loves her, though, Fleur. She is all he ever talks about when we see him.” I said to her steaming rage.

Fleur continued to rant until lunch and she was still fuming as we ate. She left shortly after, in a considerably better mood than when she arrived, but still not completely satisfied.

The moment I heard the door open, Harry asked how my day was.

“Fleur stopped by,” I rolled my eyes.

“Really?” It had produced exactly the reaction I was looking for.

“Mhmm,”

“What did she want?”

“She was rather upset because apparently Teddy paid Bill a visit –”

“–that’s completely unfair to Teddy, I mean honestly–they’re both of age.”

“And that’s what I told her.” I said, sliding a plate in front of him and flicking my wand at his jacket that had not made it to the hook. “She seems to think that he’s our responsibility on this issue, although I probably will talk to him about it.”

“Why? He’s of age, Ginny!”

“I heard you the first time.” I said pointedly, sitting next to him. “I want to know what he’s got in mind, though…as far as proposals and all of that.”

“You know Teddy; he’ll probably just make something up.” Harry shrugged, shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth. “It’s what I did.”

“Oh, come on, yours was so sweet.” I giggled, putting my head on his shoulder.

“Do you even remember it?”

“Of course I do,”

“Why? You were always going to say yes.”

“And what if I hadn’t?” I said, sitting back and looking at him sternly.

“Well, you did and that’s all that matters.” He smirked, knowing any argument of mine was useless.

I wrote Teddy, although Harry took it upon himself to visit him at his flat. “Ginny, he only wants to steer clear of Fleur.” He reported with a shrug. “He knows Bill loves the idea of him and Victoire being together.”


	8. Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin, Age 21

I ran my fingers through my hair, but grabbed the comb to flatten it, anyway. Only James could pull off that just-rolled-out-of-bed look. I was pulling on my trousers as the doorbell rang. It was seven-thirty already? Cursing, I quickly zipped my fly and grabbed my socks off the dresser before rushing to the door.

"Teddy..." She sighed. "You know we are going to be very late if you keep zis up. My muzzer still is not happy about ze last time."

"I know, love, I'm sorry," I kissed her cheek and pulled my socks on.

"Teddy, your 'air..." Victoire reminded me.

"What's-" I caught my bright pink hair’s reflection in the mirror over the mantle and sighed in frustration. I changed it back to the parent-approved dark brown and ran to my room again only to find that my suspenders weren't there anymore. "Uh..."

"Zey are in 'ere!" She called impatiently.

I rushed back to the sitting room and jammed my feet into shoes while pulling my suspenders over my shoulders. "I _‘ope_ you are not wearing _zat_."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. It was nothing short of what I usually wore when Bill and Fleur were present.

"Nothing, nothing," She sighed, checking the clock.

We were only running a few minutes late as I grabbed my jacket, wand, wallet, and took one more look at myself in the mirror to make sure my hair had not changed color before we left for the restaurant.

“Do not forget zat my father will not accept engagement if you try to be funny again. ‘e likes you well enough, but my muzzer wants me to marry one of my aunt's friend's sons in France and she will not tolerate you messing around again."

How could I forget? Fleur constantly reminded me how much of a disappointing husband I would be to the family by dropping snide hints. I assumed she meant her side of the family because the Weasleys would probably have adopted me already if they could.

"Love, don't worry, I've got it all under control." I said under my breath as Bill and Fleur walked up.

"How are you, ma'am?" I asked Fleur, kissing each cheek.

She simply pursed her lips and I reached my hand out to Bill.

"How are you, sir?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Fine, sir,"

We sat down to eat and I nervously and awkwardly looked over the menu. I couldn't wait for this to be over so that I could just sleep this embarrassment off and be able to engage Victoire.

"So… _Edward_ , how is St. Mungo's working out for you?" Bill asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Great, sir,” I smiled, despite being called ‘Edward’. It wasn’t that I hated the name I just preferred being called ‘Ted’ or ‘Teddy’ like Granddad Tonks. ‘Edward’ was a name I reserved only for Victoire and Gran. “I actually started my apprenticeship with a Healer a few weeks ago."

"Zat is earlier zan you said, was it not?" Victoire pushed, trying to get me to talk.

"I mean, they said that I would be getting in around next spring, but a spot opened up and I was able to get in much earlier."

"Zen if you complete your year earlier, you will get a job earlier, no?"

"Yes, I should be a Healer in a little under a year." I couldn’t help but smile and it probably helped me.

After two grueling hours of that, Bill and Fleur finally let us go. "I want her home no later than one, mind you." Bill said sternly.

"Of course, sir,"

We said goodbye and Apparated back to my flat.

"How do you think it went?" I asked Victoire as we lay on the couch.

"My father cannot deny us now...you were very well-behaved tonight." She smiled, letting her finger fall down my jaw.

"Then, I suppose it doesn't help because your dad hates me."

"Edward..." Victoire sighed, running her fingers through my hair and tucking it behind my ear. "My father does not ‘ate you. ‘e is simply very protective...I am still ‘is leetle girl no matter ‘ow old I am." She brushed her fingertips so lightly across my skin that a chill ran down my spine. I took her long blonde hair off her shoulder and put my arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

Around eleven-thirty, we decided to call it a night so as to not worry or wake Bill and Fleur. I went with her to Shell Cottage and kissed each cheek before she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Do not worry Teddy, zey cannot deny zat you 'ave greatly changed."

I didn't feel much reassurance, but when Victoire kissed me, I couldn’t have cared less about her parents. "I will be over tomorrow. Do not forget zat I like ze green peppers, not ze red..."

"Of course, love," You only make that mistake once.


	9. James Sirius Potter II, Age 15

I saw Mum staring out the window of the cottage’s kitchen and I looked outside to see Dad just staring out at the ocean. I thought maybe they had a row or something, but Mum pulled her eyes away and smiled at me, distractedly straightening a towel. 

When Mum told me to get Dad for lunch, I went out cautiously. I knew that if he got startled when he was thinking, he could go mental. I cleared my throat when I was a few feet away from him, but he didn't move or even acknowledge it. 

"Dad?" I asked. 

Still no response. 

"Dad!" I shouted. 

He didn't even flinch. 

"Oi!" I poked him between the shoulder blades with my wand and he jumped, whipping out his wand and turning around so quickly that in one moment, his wand went from his pocket to poking into my sternum. "Nice try," I smirked, pushing his wand away. "Lunch is ready." 

"What?" He croaked, his red eyes looking up at me. 

"Lunch? Mum says it's time to eat." I sighed, walking back up to the cottage. He followed, but went upstairs right away and Mum ran after him. 

"Eat up," I told Lily, tapping my finger on the table near her plate. 

"We should wait." Al said quietly. 

"Whatever you want; I'm telling you it's going to be a while. He looked off."

Al watched me eat and then slowly picked at his fruit until twenty minutes went by and I was finished eating and they still hadn't come downstairs. I wrapped Mum and Dad's plates and put them in the fridge while Al looked nervous about it all. 

"Did he say anything?" He asked another ten minutes later while I lounged outside in the hammock.

"Who?"

"Dad...did he say anything?"

"Oh, er, no he didn't. He nearly poked one of my lungs out with his wand, but he didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay," He sadly shuffled away and I rolled my eyes. He always wanted to know what Mum and Dad were talking about.

They were upstairs for quite some time, but it was nothing compared to when they actually had a row. When Mum returned without Dad, I knew it was time to start worrying. She took their plates upstairs and didn't reappear until the plates were empty. Dad appeared a little while later, but he looked worse than I'd ever seen him. He looked shaky, old, and worn down as if he were twice his age. He fell asleep on the couch with his wand gripped tightly in his hand and I watched his eyebrows contract harshly as though he were having disagreements with his dreams. 

Times like that was my favorite part about being Harry Potter's kid. Every time you were told how great your dad was, you could smile and think about how he jumped from his nightmares like a little kid and how he cried at the simplest things, like the ocean or a stupid kid's book. 

Him being distracted did allow us to venture off on our own, though. I didn’t know why Al ever wanted to hang round, except maybe to try and keep an eye on me for Mum.

“James, I believe this to be-”

“Come on, Al! If you can’t keep up, I’ll just tie you to this tree so you don’t get lost-” He pushed my hand away when I went to pinch his cheek and his face suddenly turned white, his mouth gaping open in shock. I whipped around to see a huge black shaggy dog standing in the tall grass. My heart gave a jolt, but I reached out my hand and took a step forward.

“James-” Al whispered.

“Shush, it’s fine, it’s just a dog.” I said, taking a few more steps towards it. “Hey, it’s okay,” I said softly to it as it bared its teeth and sunk low to the ground. “Here-” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few of the meat pies we had planned on using to tempt the fish. I broke them into small pieces threw a few pieces into the grass near it. The dog curiously sniffed at it, enjoying it thoroughly once it realized it was food.

“That’s it, have another.” I grinned, holding it in my hand this time, taking another few steps forward. The dog crept forward and knocked the pie off my hand with its nose to eat it, but licked some crumbs off my hand. After that, he sniffed my pockets for more and let me pet him. His black hair was matted with sticks and dirt and bits of grass and I felt bad that he had to live with that in the hot summer.

“James, you are underage! They could-”

“Lay off it, Al, I’m cleaning up a dog, not killing someone… _Scourgify_ -” The dog backed up distrustfully, but wagged its tail appreciatively as it shook out its clean coat. Then, I shaved down its fur so that it looked as sleek as it should have. “He cleans up well.” I smiled, but Al had Mum’s favorite expression of distaste, his arms folded. “Think Mum’ll go for it?”

“No,” He said sourly.

“He’s so friendly, though, Al. Come on, pet him.” I smiled and the dog reared up on my shoulders and licked my cheek. He walked away and shook his head like he was so much better than the rest of us. It was that superior attitude of his that really got to me. I followed and so did the dog, pushing his nose into my pocket. I was glad he followed so I could tell Mum he did without lying.

We didn’t even get to the beach before Mum was calling out to us.

“James Sirius Potter that dog had better be a hallucination! We are _not_ taking in another one!”

“Mum, it’s a stray this time! I promise! He doesn’t have a collar and he’s hungry and I cleaned him up-”

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Come on, he’s so cute. _Look at that face_ -”

“Look at _my_ face. No.”

She was the worst Mum in the world.

Dad came to the back door and said hello to Mum and all that and then saw the dog. “Is it a stray this time?”

“Come on, how was I supposed to know that those tags meant someone owned it?” I sighed. “And yes, it’s a stray.”

“ _Harry_ , don’t you even-”

“So you’re just gonna throw this poor thing back in the wild?” Dad said. “Let him have it. At least he takes care of the other one.” Mum rolled her eyes and Al followed her back into the house with the same haughty expression.

“Thanks, Dad,” I smiled.

“You owe me for this one.” He said.

“Forever in your debt, sire.” I said theatrically, bowing.

I decided to name the dog Bear. He kind of looked like a bear when I first saw him and he was in the forest. Bear was right next to me everywhere I went and he even slept next to me on my bed at the cottage and even at home.

Sometimes I imagined he was Katherine Harter lying next to me. She was perfect. She was smart and attractive and had those bloody gorgeous green eyes like they were made from the sea or something. Her only flaw was that she was in Slytherin and even I wouldn’t have the courage to ask one of them out. I had to get her alone, but she’d never go for it even if I tried. If I didn’t try to duel her every chance I got, I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t even know I existed.


	10. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 15

Mum was the devil. She never let Lawrence see her in the act and if he saw a bruise, she'd tell him I slipped or I sleepwalked into a door. Sometimes I wished he was older so he wouldn't believe her. But, as much as I hated him for all the pampering he got, I was worried that if I ever really left he'd be next. 

Scorpius and I sat in silence on the train as Lawrence talked on and on about getting into Slytherin and playing Quidditch. Scorpius didn't want to know about my black eye and I didn't want to tell him-at least not in front of Lawrence. Scorpius knew it was Mum, anyway.

I watched the first years be trotted out and Lawrence grinned and waved at me immediately. I selfishly thought perhaps I would be better off if he didn’t get into Slytherin. But, as my awful luck would have it, Lawrence sat right next to me throughout dinner and I knew he would for the rest of my school career. I kept my head down at the feast and still quite a few people noticed the black eye and taunted me for it. Usually, a piercing glare was enough to get them to stop, but they were relentless, especially with Lawrence right beside me. 

My savior came in the most unexpected form of James Potter. He was vile and snogged just about every girl in the school just before telling them he wanted nothing to do with them. And they were all so stupid that they went along with it and continued to follow him around like lost puppies! Every time I saw him, I wanted to smack him, but that one time was the only exception.

He walked past my table in History of Magic the first day of term and I heard something hit the floor. I looked curiously and saw a yellow tube that read, "INDUSTRIAL STRENGTH BRUISE REMOVER". James had kept walking like he didn't notice it, so I kicked it under my chair and slid it into my bag, seizing the first opportunity to sneak out to the bathroom after class and clear the black eye. James offered a small smile to me the next class when he saw that the bruise had subsided greatly, but I tried not to acknowledge that he had helped me. After all, I didn’t want him thinking we’d end up friends or worse-he might try to con me into snogging him.

“You look better.” Scorpius said as he sat next to me during dinner, his ears turning red as I gave him a sidelong glance. “You know-your eye-I meant your eye-”

“Yeah, I know what you meant…er, actually I got a bruise remover…” I spoke softly, hoping Lawrence was too caught up in the amount of food on the table to hear us.

“Where?”

“James Potter-”

“’ou took somefing from James Po’er?” He asked incredulously, nearly choking on his potatoes. “ _Why_?”

“I didn’t exactly ask him for it, but it worked. It’s one of his uncle’s anyway. It couldn’t have been poisoned.”

Lawrence followed me around everywhere I went and it was a bit annoying, but I never realized how little time we had ever spent together. Lawrence really didn’t know much about anything. He tried talking to everyone and anyone and as amusing as it was, I was afraid for him. He was so innocent, yet he was sorted into Slytherin for a reason.


	11. James Sirius Potter II, Age 15

“You…” Dad said sternly, looking at me. “Look after your sister.”

“I know, Dad.”

“James,” He sighed.

“When have I ever not looked after her?” I scoffed. “I’ve got it, yeah?”

He turned to Al, who quickly promised to look after Lily.

“Prick,” I muttered, rolling my eyes and pushing my trolley towards the train. Lily ran up to me as I helped load our trunks and frantically whispered, “Don’t make me sit with Al. I’ll leave you alone as soon as the train pulls away.”

Lily sat in my compartment and waved to Mum and Dad like a good little girl as the train pulled away and the millisecond the station faded away, she ran off to sit with Lysander and Lorcan. I didn’t see her again for the rest of the train ride. When we arrived at the platform in Hogsmeade, I made eye contact with Lysander and he pointed to a small red haired first year and I gave him the thumbs-up. I walked to the carriages with Tori and we snogged the entire way, having the entire carriage to ourselves. As we settled down to eat, I found Al a few seats down and he raised his eyebrows at me. When they shuffled the First Years in, I gave Lily a high-five and she smiled brightly when they called her name.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted.

I was stunned, but Al’s mouth was hanging open and I cheered louder than anyone else. Having Lily at school wasn’t like having her at home. I rarely saw her and when I did, she was usually surrounded by a group of people. I didn’t know why Mum and Dad worried about her; she would always be okay.

My timetable was alright, I suppose, but I was most looking forward to my Slytherin filled Mondays.

“Mr. Potter!” Professor Hessen snapped halfway through his lesson, quickly tearing my attention away from the only reason I liked double Defense.

“Sorry sir,” I said, but my mind was still on those soft black curls on the other side of the room that fell down her shoulders.

“Would you care to answer the question? Or maybe you could tell us what has been catching your eye?”

Katherine was the only one not turned towards me and I knew she could feel my eyes on her. I couldn’t admit I was looking because Paige would’ve had a fit.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?”

“Since I seem to be boring you, maybe you would like to be the next contestant to face the boggart. O.W.L.’s are coming up quicker than you realize.”

I swallowed hard. I knew exactly what that boggart would turn into and I knew the result would be excruciating humiliation.

“Er, no, I’ll take a question, actually.” I smiled nervously, trying to pass it off as a joke.

Professor Hessen didn’t laugh.

I reluctantly stepped up to the bureau and held my wand in a clenched fist, but down at my side, thinking of ways to make my worst fear funny. That’s the thing about fears, though; they are _never_ funny.

The bureau shook slightly before the door burst open and my heart was in my throat, racing along to numb my hands and legs. Out stepped all five feet, nine inches of my father. Heat rose in my face as a ripple of laughter ran through the classroom, growing to a dull roar in the back of my mind as Boggart Dad stepped up to me in his Ministry robes. Even though I was nearly as tall as him, there was still something absolutely demeaning in the look he gave to me.

“Alright James, relax,” Professor Hessen called out. I could hardly hear him, though, I could only hear my heart racing in my ears, remembering every time Dad said he was disappointed in me, every time he said he was proud of Lily and Al, and every time he said he loved them, but only gave me a fleeting look. I almost punched the boggart before I realized it wasn’t actually Dad.

“Ridikkulus!” I growled, turning Dad into a dog that galloped around the room, its tongue sticking out of its open mouth. The only thing I could see as I pushed past everyone and sulked in the corner was Katherine Harter and she wasn’t laughing, either.

Tori raised her eyebrows at me as we walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, but I ignored it. She didn’t know what she was doing, either; why should I be judged? Yeah, I was looking at other girls, but me and Paige weren’t going to work out, anyway. I would make sure of it.

“Are you okay?” Paige asked as she sat down for lunch.

“Of course, yeah, just tired,”

“I told you not to stay up all night celebrating.” She smiled. “But why would you choose now to start listening to me?”

I smiled weakly and took her hand and Tori raised her eyebrows at me again from across the table. She was always right there to judge me, but I guess after all the times we messed around behind the broom shed, she had the right to. She knew all my secrets, though, so I couldn’t tell her off.

“I was thinking for the holiday, though…maybe you could come and visit? My mum really wants to meet you after all I’ve told her about you.”

“Oh, er, yeah…yeah, that’d be great…I’d love to.” I muttered, wishing the bell would ring so I could run out to the greenhouses without being rude.

We sat in silence until the bell did ring and I kissed her cheek and ran off, trying to figure out how to best break up with her. It was bad enough she had met Mum and Dad because her dad worked at the Ministry, but now she wanted me to meet her mum? It didn’t work like that.

I only wanted my Mondays that were filled with classes with the Slytherins. I wasn’t exactly planning on doing anything about her, but just looking was enough. As I took my seat in the back corner of Herbology, readying myself for her to sit in her usual seat, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. I could see Neville out of the corner of my eye, just watching me anxiously. He had every reason to be nervous, seeing as how I’d managed to set the greenhouses on fire more than a few times.

Katherine and Tori walked in closer together than normal and Tori sat next to me, giving me a look.

“If you’re going to break up with Paige, just do it already. She knows you’re going to.”

“Who said I was breaking up with Paige?” I asked, craning my neck to see who else was walking in. “I think it’s rubbish for her to want me to spend a whole week with her, but-”

“Well, if you’re just going to drool over Katherine-”

“Shh!” I hissed, thankful that the Neville started talking at that particular moment.

“Oh, please, she knows.” She scoffed. “She told me to tell you to quit staring at her, too.”

While Neville talked, I glared at my parchment, stabbing at it with my quill as I took notes. I was furious with Tori for nosing in, furious with myself for getting caught looking at Katherine, and furious with Paige for expecting so much out of me. I was just one person! I didn’t have a lot of free time for frivolous things like meeting her mum! Ackerman and I had to keep practicing for Quidditch!

I shuffled off to Divination and regretted my Slytherin-filled Mondays already. When Tori walked in, I piled my books on the pouf next to me to keep her away. I would’ve even taken Ackerman and Allison at that point. Ackerman was my best mate, but when both of them were together, it was a snog-fest.


	12. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 16

With all terrible mothers everywhere, I believe they have a convention or something every year to get new ideas. That boiling pot of water gag was a new one and one she would've used years ago if she had known about it. I stopped up the sink in the abandoned girl’s bathroom and filled it with cool water while Lawrence hung out in the corridor just by the entrance. I slowly dipped my hand into it, biting my lip from screaming as the water turned pink. The pain was terrible, but once I removed my hand, it looked clean enough and the swelling subsided momentarily. I stuck it in the cold water again for a minute or two and then wrapped it with new bandages.

I walked up to the Astronomy Tower after Lawrence was forced back to the Slytherin dorms with his earlier curfew and I watched the sunset. I always liked that time of day, where the sun was down, but there was still that lingering red and yellow light before everything went completely dark.

I heard loud yelling filling the staircase leading up to the tower, but the very last person I expected to see was James Potter. He stopped short as he stood at the top of the stairs and I turned back to watch the sky as I desperately wished I hadn’t been crying. I knew I looked awful and he was the last person I wanted to see me like that.

"Are you okay?" He asked almost immediately, moving a few steps towards me. His ears were bright red as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine," I muttered, trying to sound angry, but ending up sounding weaker than ever. 

"Really? Usually, I don’t cry when I’m fine." He smirked, leaning against the railing, mere inches from me. He even smelled nice. Like wood polish and fresh air. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked when I didn’t respond.

He was so sincere and I was thinking of a lot he could do for me, but probably nothing he would have agreed to. I decided to just stay silent and keep watching the sunlight fade away. We were supposed to be enemies after all. I thought everyone knew that.

"Are you going to answer me at all?" He smirked.

I stayed silent and he put his hands in his pockets, his shoulder brushing mine again. 

"I'm sensing a pattern, so I suppose I'll just have to be the entertainer here-this is great, though. We can get to know each other, which I'm sure is what you've always wanted." He chuckled and I struggled to keep a straight face. 

"Okay, we'll start off easy: what's your favorite color? Mine is green." 

My face turned red.

"But, not like that dark green like Slytherin robes...light green like grass and-well, actually like your eyes."

Now my whole body was burning. I was aware of every small change in my body posture as I saw him look at me.

"If you don't tell me yours, I'm going to have to make one up and you probably won't like it." He smiled.

“Why are you talking to me?” I finally asked.

“Talking helps me to feel better, even if it’s about nothing in particular and you looked like you were having a bad day.” He shrugged, still smiling. “Which I know is impossible because you’re back at Hogwarts and how much more fun could you have anywhere else?”

“But you don’t like me; why would you want to make me feel better?”

“I never said I didn’t like you.”

Our eyes met for a split second and I quickly looked away. This was nothing like my fantasies. This was awkward and embarrassing and no matter how much I wanted to tell him everything, my mouth said nothing.

“I happen to think you’re very smart and talented.”

I was starting to sweat from all of the blushing I was doing and I was hoping like mad that he couldn’t see my face in the fading sunlight.

“How did you know I was here?” I whispered.

“I didn’t.” He smiled. “I was having a bad day myself and I like to watch the sunsets. I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought.”

“That’s where it starts and ends.” I muttered.

“That may be, but at least I found some place where you’ll talk to me.” This time, I didn’t look away. It was the oddest encounter I had had with him to that point and that was saying something. I felt incredible, though, as I lay in bed that night. After all those years of pretending it didn’t bother me that he was snogging all those girls, he actually knew I existed.

The next day, in History of Magic, he passed a note to me that simply read: _Feeling better?_

**Great**

_Sarcasm?_

**Surprisingly, no**

_Good. I don't want you in a foul mood for our date tonight._

I was blushing so hard; I wouldn't have been surprised if the room itself increased a few degrees.

**Get creative, I’m not allowed in Hogsmeade.**

_Why not?_

**You need permission from a parent and I don’t have the luxury.**

_You need permission?_

**Everyone does, but evidently not you. Must be nice.**

_Okay, not Hogsmeade. Astronomy Tower at eight o’clock, then._

Everything about James should've told me that dating him was a bad idea, but I wanted some shred of happiness before I left Hogwarts. I thought at the very least it would make a good story for Scorpius. I walked up to the Astronomy Tower at the agreed upon time and James had a blanket spread out with some food and drinks and a few candles that looked as though they had been stolen from the Great Hall.

“I figured if I couldn’t take you to Hogsmeade, I should bring Hogsmeade to you.” He smiled.

We had a few drinks and had a bit more awkward conversation, but it was sort of nice. I was only nervous because he hadn't really tried to make a move and I figured it was only a matter of time before he did. 

"Alright?" He asked as we walked to our dorms at the end of the date. 

"Yeah, I suppose,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." I shrugged. 

"Well, I won't push you or anything, but I know I usually feel better when I talk about my problems.”

"It's nothing-girl problems-"

"So it's about me?" He smiled. 

"No! Well, not entirely-"

"Look, I can tell you're still not really comfortable around me-which is fine, I know I can be a bit much sometimes-but I like talking to you. If you don't want to-you know, go on dates with me or whatever-it's fine. I mean, I'll be _devastated_ , but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

"I'm shocked."

"What? I actually like you. I'm not going to mess this one up." He grinned and my face turned bright red. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that I didn't want to mess it up, either. 

"Can I ask you something personal? If you don't want to answer it, you don't have to."

"Sure," I shrugged, looking dead ahead, trying not to stare at him too much. 

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why are you friends with Scorpius?"

"Well...I have to." I muttered.

"You have to?"

"I...it's hard to explain..." I shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Right-sorry, I didn't mean to put you off. I was only curious, that's all."

"I know," I looked up for a moment and tried to offer a small smile, but it faded quickly. My lip trembled uncontrollably before I turned my head away from him. The date was spiraling out of control and I couldn’t help but hate myself and Mum more than ever. 

"Are you alright? I’m sorry-” James took me down a hidden corridor so that we could have more privacy.

"I'm sorry." I said breathlessly, my eyes clouding with tears. "I don't know why I got so choked up."

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to poke fun at it. He’s your friend-"

"It's fine, really-"

I pulled back my sleeves so that he could see the shadows of fingerprints up and down my arms in addition to several bright white scars and a new-looking shiny spot that showed past the bandages on my hand. "They're all from Mum. No one else knows-except Scorpius Malfoy-but he hasn't told anyone. Our dads were good friends before mine died, but his dad doesn’t even know about this. That’s why we’re friends."

"Your mum did that?" James asked, swallowing hard. 

"Er, yeah, but it's not really like I mind. I mean, I'd rather she didn't, but I kind of deserve it-"

"Nobody deserves that-especially not you-" He put his hand on my shoulder and watched my expression. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're...you're...you know, you're good looking and smart and you're actually a good person."


	13. Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin, Age 21 (2)

“Good Morning,” I smiled, handing a single white rose to Victoire as she came to the door.

“Why are you not at work?” She asked, hesitantly reaching out to take the rose.

“I have a bit of a surprise for you.”

I think she was on to me because she looked skeptical as I smiled. "Come on, love," I held out my hand and she took it slowly. "So, I was thinking-if it's okay with you-that we would go out and grab some lunch and then we can do whatever you feel like doing or go wherever you feel like going after that."

Victoire agreed, but barely.

"What's wrong? You’ve survived a whole year with me, be happy." I shook her hand a bit and she smiled.

"I am very 'appy, Teddy and I appreciate you staying 'ome for me, but I will not lie zat eet worries me a leetle."

“Why does it worry you?"

"I do not know..." She smiled, looking at me. "You worry me sometimes, Teddy."

"Well, I do apologize, love." I kissed her cheek as we approached the restaurant and then I started getting a bit nervous.

Victoire was catching on quickly. My hands were shaking badly as we ate and when the time finally came, I took Victoire's hand and got down on one knee. "Victoire, veux-tu m'épouser?"

I had asked James about the French since he paid attention more to Fleur, so I really trusted him on that.

Victoire covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, but nodded frantically, saying, “Of course-yes!” I slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, hugging her tightly. Victoire clasped my face in her hands and whispered, "I love you," before kissing me.

"I love you, Edward." She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder.

“Je t’aime. I love you, too."

Victoire chose to go back to my flat for the rest of the day, which was just fine with me. "Love, I really would like it if you moved in with me as soon as possible. I want to start taking care of you and I can't very well do that if you're so far away." I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and let my fingers fall down her chin.

"Zat would be great, but I will have to ask my parents-"

"Your parents? Love, you are _engaged_ now-"

"And you have met my muzzer..."

Victoire had a point. 

"I know, but I want...to fall asleep holding you and-and wake up and see your beautiful eyes...and I want to come home faster so we can spend more time together and-"

"Teddy, I would like all of zat too, but if either of my parents say no-"

"Then I shall perish from the thought of our strained love." I said dramatically.

Victoire giggled and dodged my kiss, initiating the game.


	14. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 16

Rumors were spread as quickly as James and I actually getting together, but I hardly noticed. I guess I was oblivious because James was so cute and funny, but no one had the right to blame me. James had those deep, dark brown eyes and that adorable smile and his hands were soft and skilled.

It gave my life just a bit of purpose, I suppose. I looked forward to seeing him and having a friend in some of my classes. I never had someone save me a spot in lessons or someone to pass notes to in detention. Of course, James was mostly the reason I was in detention, but it was still nice to know that he wasn’t nearly as horrible as most people thought.

I looked at James fearfully when McGonagall announced the TriWizard Tournament after a few weeks. Lots of people would probably look to him to vie for Hogwarts and I knew it would end in disaster or worse. He looked at me and shook his head, though. I knew his parents would be devastated if he competed, listening to what his dad said every year in his speech about the War.

When I saw the competition, I did admit that James could have fared well against them. Beauxbatons looked like a bunch of frilly princesses, whereas Durmstrang looked better suited for tabloid magazines than actual wizards. Most of them were good-looking, but they all acted very fake. The one who sat next to me smiled and tried asking if all the girls were as beautiful as me. James still hadn’t exactly come out and told me he wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but once he saw the Durmstrang boys looking at me, he began sticking much closer.

Once Scorpius found out, he began a string of under-his-breath comments of everything James had ever done wrong to me. I ignored him. He didn't understand. He didn't hear our conversations or see how sweet James was and how much he tried to hide that he had feelings. It was refreshing from the daily immaturity of Slytherin boys and it was oddly attractive, too.

"You know what Scorpius said? It's so ridiculous; he said you were setting up a trap so I would play poorly in our upcoming matches..." I looked at James nervously as we walked around the dark corridors late that night, but he continued watching me solemnly. "...isn't that ridiculous?"

"What's Scorpius got against me?" He asked in a hurt sort of voice.

"Well, you know, with Quidditch and all, he's worried you're only using me to win the House Cup...but, that's ridiculous, right? You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Do you think I would?"

"Of course not! I know it sounds bad when I say it, but...okay, look, you're my first real...you're the first guy who's ever really paid attention to me. I'm just trying to figure out…why?"

"What if I promise you that no matter what happens, no matter how long this lasts, I will not hurt you? _And_ if on the off chance I do, you have every right to destroy my life in any way you see fit." He seemed honest enough, and the kiss afterwards was fantastic, but I still needed to know that he wouldn't betray me. "Have I upset you before? Is that why you don't trust me?"

"I mean, with all your pranks and jokes, maybe a few-"

"I'm so sorry, Katherine-for all of it!" He said quickly, his face pale. "I didn't mean to upset you with all that, I thought you knew-I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, don't worry...I'm used to it, anyway."

"That's awful." He sighed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be! You should be treated like royalty every single day! There are so many people who are worse than you who don't have to put up with gits like me every day."

"You're not a git." I sighed, taking his hand and leaning against his shoulder. "You're a bit proud sometimes, but I wouldn't call you a git."

"Thanks," He smirked.

I jumped when I heard heavy footsteps and I looked around for a place to hide, but none of the hiding spots were close enough to get to without James’ footsteps waking up the castle.

“Kiss me,” James said quickly.

“How exactly is that going to help us?” I scoffed.

“Trust me,” He whispered, slowly kissing me as the professors rounded the corner. His lips were soft and warm and I melted into him.

“James, come on, you know the-” Professor Longbottom looked at me with horror and confusion and instantly became speechless.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” James whispered. He kissed my cheek and walked back towards the stairs to his own common room.

“Have a good night, _Professor_.” James grinned, clapping Professor Longbottom hard on the shoulder as he stood solid as stone, staring at me in disbelief, his mouth open. Unbelievably, nothing happened. No detention.

 _Guess what?_ He wrote on a scrap piece of parchment the next day while I studied in the Library.

**What?**

_I really like you. I hope that's okay._

**I'll let you get away with it this time.**

He slipped his hand into mine and I leaned against his shoulder, really starting not to care what other people thought. They could stare all they wanted, but I was still the girlfriend of James Potter.


	15. James Sirius Potter II, Age 15 (2)

I was trying to keep quiet about Katherine, knowing she was still unsure about us going on dates and talking. I still hadn’t tried to make a big move, either, knowing that it could possibly ruin all of my hard work.

I waited for everyone else to clear out to watch the first task of the Triwizard Tournament before sneaking off to the Astronomy Tower. I avoided everyone with the help of the map and Katherine smiled when she saw me.

“Why aren’t you down there?” She asked softly.

“Because I’d rather be up here,” I smiled, pulling the Butterbeers out of my pockets and handing one to her.

I couldn’t describe the feeling of being with her. Even when we weren’t talking, I felt comforted by her presence. We didn’t really talk much because I could tell she wasn’t in the mood, but I was still reeling hours later just from being near her.

“And where were you this morning?” Rose asked suspiciously after everyone had filed back into the castle.

“I was watching the first task, wasn’t I?” I smirked. “You didn’t see me? I waved to you.”

“Well I was told by- _a certain someone_ -that, er- _a certain someone else_ -had stayed behind to study but wouldn’t you believe it, the library was in fact closed while the task was going on. Now, I would find that a bit suspicious wouldn’t you?”

I shrugged. “You worry too much, you know.”

**Scorpius was asking where I really was the day of the task.**

I skimmed the bit of parchment as Professor Binns droned on and smirked.

_Rose was too. Should start asking them where they go._

I leaned forward and dropped the note between her back and the chair and she retrieved it skillfully, merely looking as though she was scratching her back.

**You know about that?**

_I have my sources…_

**You’ll have to share some time. I’d love to catch him in the act.**

_It’s good fun. I’ve had a few close calls with them just to keep them on edge._

We walked to Herbology together and I told her about the map. I didn’t really know if I could trust her or not, but she seemed like she wouldn’t tell anyone.

“My dad has these portraits in his office at home of his mum and dad and their friends. I snuck into his office once-because he never lets us even look inside-I think I was like nine or ten or something and my granddad told me to look in this one drawer and he told me how to open it when I got my wand and I tried it and that’s how I avoid trouble-“

“Wait a minute-this is you _avoiding_ trouble?” She grinned.

“Those detentions were deliberate.” I smirked. “I got them for a reason.”

“And that reason being because you’ve finally lost it?”

“No, it was to…er, see you more…” I cringed at how awful it sounded.

“Seriously?” She asked earnestly.

“Yeah, I mean…I figured maybe if I could get you on your own maybe we would start talking or something. Didn’t really work out that way, though…”

“And you didn’t think that just coming over and being nice to me was an option?” Katherine smirked and I shrugged.

“Well you make it sound so easy.”

“It worked for you this time, didn’t it?”

I stared at her as we walked into the Greenhouse and I couldn’t believe she was right.

Neville watched us suspiciously through the lesson, but I think he was satisfied enough by the lack of fighting we were doing as we measured our mandrake plants and tended to them.

Keeping secrets wasn’t too difficult for me, until it came to Tori, who knew everything about me. The first time I told her I couldn’t meet her at the broom shed, she became extremely suspicious.

“Do you have a girlfriend you’re not telling me about?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“No, of course not, I just think maybe-”

“Merlin, is it a boy?” She gasped.

“ _No_! I just-I can’t, alright?” I said quietly.

"James Potter, are you single?" Tori asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Not really," I shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"And how exactly is one ‘not really’ single?"

"She's not really my girlfriend, but we're building up to it."

"Dare I ask who it is?" She sighed. 

“These are all such brilliant questions.” I grinned. “Unfortunately, at this precise moment-”

“Is it a Slytherin-are the rumors true? Did you finally get up the nerve to ask out Katherine Harter?”

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Oh, Merlin," Tori groaned. 

"Look, regardless of whether or not you like her, I do, okay? I'm not breaking it off with her!" I finally told her. 

Rose happened to walk in the Common Room, too, and said, "Did someone make you drink something? That does _not_ sound like you."

“He’s messing round with that Slytherin girl.” Tori sighed.

Rose froze. “Katherine Harter?”

We locked eyes and I knew Rose was fighting a war in her mind. Her gossiping genes were fighting with her loyalty genes and I knew she wouldn’t be able to stay around people much longer lest she explode with the news.

"You know it won't last past Christmas." She smiled suddenly in a low voice, looking all smug. "Your parents will have a fit."

"That's where you're wrong. Because if they find out from the loudest mouth standing right in front of me, I might just slip on telling them all _your_ dirty little Slytherin secrets."

“Well, you’ll have to try pretty hard to keep it from them this year.” She smirked. “You know your dad’s the mystery judge, right?”


	16. Harry James Potter, Age 39

"James," I only had to say it a bit above normal speaking volume and he stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, his back to me. James slowly turned as Neville continued on down the corridor.

"Yes, _sir_?" He sighed quietly.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?"

He sighed heavily.

We walked along the corridors and I knew James wanted to be anywhere but there. "Would you care to tell me how you've managed to receive that black eye?"

"I got in a fight." He shrugged offhandedly.

"Is there a specific reason? Or were you simply growing tired of people thinking well of you?"

"I didn’t start it." James scoffed, messing his hair up. "It was Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy? Isn’t he in Al’s year? Not important-look, even though I don’t fully support your Quidditch career dreams, I do need to warn you that Professional Quidditch is fifteen percent skill, five percent wealth, and eighty percent appearance." I said calmly. “Whatever reputation you leave school with is going to stick with you for most, if not all, of your career. You could potentially have the next Minister of Magic or Head of Magical Law Enforcement in your year and if they remember you as a troublemaker, it could really hurt you along the road.”

“Right…” James said slowly. “Is that all?”

“The girl you were with earlier-“

“Yes, Dad, she’s in Slytherin. Well spotted.” He said defensively, looking angry as he stood himself to full height.

“What’s her name?”

“What am I, new?” He scoffed. “You don’t need to know because I know how you get-next I’ll be getting owls from Mum about how her dad’s in Azkaban and her brother’s a psychotic killer or something-no, I’m not telling you.”

“Fine, Neville will tell me anyway.”

“Why? Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why do you always have to be like this-getting into my life?”

“Look, I’m only trying to look out for you.” I said calmly, pressing my hand into his chest to get him to stand down as he took a few steps towards me. He was a lot stronger than I remembered him being-I’d also forgotten that he was fifteen and a half and a Fifth Year already. “Some of us didn’t have the luxury, you know.”

“Oh, Bloody Hell here we go-“ He groaned, smacking my hand off him. He began walking heavily down the empty corridor and shouted, “HARRY POTTER DOESN’T HAVE PARENTS! WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN? NOT ME! HE _NEVER_ TALKS ABOUT IT!”

I could hear his voice echoing down the corridor until he turned and walked out of sight. It didn’t hurt me the things he said, but I was hurt that he felt angry I was trying to talk to him. Ginny never had these problems with him.


	17. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 16 (2)

James was fuming when I met up with him again, his face hot and his fists clenched.

“My dad…” I didn’t even hear what his dad was as he gritted his teeth and paced around angrily in the small bit of empty corridor.

“Have a seat; come here…what’s wrong?”

Suddenly, he lashed out and punched the nearest stone column and immediately doubled over, tears streaming down his face as he swore.

“Come here before you really hurt yourself.” I pulled him to the bench and wrapped his hand up for him, conjuring some ice and a towel as well.

“And you don’t want to be a Healer?” He smirked, wiping his face on his sleeve.

We sat around talking for nearly all of our free period and snogged a bit before moving on to the greenhouses. As we approached, Mr. Potter exited and James muttered some profanities under his breath, narrowing his eyes.

“C’mon, I’m sure he’s not that bad.” I said softly.

“He’s not like your mum, but I swear, every time I see him- _somehow_ -it all comes back to him being Harry Potter. He needs to get over himself.”

I nodded, but was more interested in why Professor Longbottom was watching us so intently. At dinner, Mr. Potter was still around and anyone with any amount of spatial reasoning could see he was watching James. The problem was, James was watching him just as intently, slowly putting food into his mouth with narrow eyes directed at his father.

I scribbled a note about not looking like a psychopath and tapped it with my wand, watching as it folded into a small mouse, running across the floor to James. He made no acknowledgment to the note besides turning back to his plate.

The moment I heard about the Yule Ball, I had a new found love for dresses and dancing as long as James was the one I went with. I kept getting my hopes up every day that I didn’t see him around a new girl and of course I dropped hints like mad, but James was oblivious as long as I didn’t come right out and tell him. After weeks and weeks of talking about who other people were taking, I was starting to get worried that I would never get asked.

Then, I saw it. One day at breakfast, James was sitting between two older blonde girls wearing Beauxbatons robes. They were having a right good laugh and the one girl was even eating off his plate, too, her arm hooked around his. If he had not wanted me to be his girlfriend, he had just made his point quite clear. He stood as I walked over with my wand out and he said something I couldn’t hear as anger pulsed through my ears. I slapped him harder than I intended and he tripped backwards over his feet, causing everyone to turn towards us.

“It’s not what you think!” He begged, holding out his hands.

“I’m not an idiot, James!” I growled.

“No! I know! It’s not-they’re my cousins! I’m not messing you around, I swear!”

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“Yes! Dominique is my cousin-an-and Francois-she’s Dominique’s cousin! They go to Beauxbatons…my aunt is from France-can we talk about this?” I let him stand up and he followed me to the courtyard as his cheek turned a bright red and I could see his dad staring on in shock from the High Table.

“Baby, if you were that jealous, you could’ve-”

“I wasn’t jealous.” I said stiffly, folding my arms as we stood in the back corner of the courtyard.

“Kate, you slapped me so hard, I think you cracked one of my teeth.” He smiled, running his fingers along my arms. “But it’s okay, I know I have that effect on people.”

I tried mumbling that I wasn’t jealous again, but he merely smiled and kissed me.

“Hey, come on, it’s okay…” James ran his hands down my arms, trying to pry my arms apart and hug me. “So…” He said softly in my ear. It was the kind of remark that made my palms sweaty and my hands shake. “There’s that Yule Ball thing coming up, yeah?”

“I suppose.” I shrugged.

“Have you decided who you’re going with?” He asked slowly, leaning back to look me in the eyes.

“Yeah, because guys think I’m really approachable.” I said sarcastically. “I can’t even count how many have asked me.”

“Okay, okay,” He laughed. “Would you maybe want to go with me? You know, if you don’t get a better offer…and if you turn me down, I should have you know that I will not take it lightly and I would possibly have to stay in my dormitory for the rest of my life.”


	18. Albus Severus Potter, Age 15

“Excuse me? Albus?” I looked up from the book to see one of the Ravenclaw girls in my year standing in front of the table where I was sitting. “Hi, I dunno if you know me or not, I’m Olivia…I’m in your Potions class…among others, but…er, sorry to disturb you. Have you done the Potions essay on moonstones, yet? I was working on it, but I still need another few inches and only wondered if you could help me on it.” She was talking very quickly like Lily does when she becomes angry or excited or really anytime she is talking.

“Of course, no problem,” I cleared a spot for her and she sat down next to me. After reading through her essay, I said, “If you incorporate the fourth use of the moonstone with its transitive properties, it will easily add another two inches and adding those extra details to the conclusion will allow the essay to reach two feet.”

“I do need to start paying attention more.” She giggled nervously.

I opened my Potions book to the correct page on moonstones and set it in front of her. “This is only a basic description of the uses, but Professor Slughorn went into greater detail if you would prefer my notes.” I set my notes on the book and she smiled again.

“Wow, er, thank you…these are _quite_ detailed.”

“Thank you, and if you will excuse me for saying so, I believe it is because I prefer to listen rather than talk in my lessons.” I smiled as she giggled again and blushed; I was glad she did not take offense to what I had said.

Olivia wrote for a minute or two and I jumped as Jeanine appeared suddenly. “Excuse me? Albus, what’s going on?”

“We were just working on the essay for Potions-”

“Fine, come on then, I’m hungry.” She said impatiently.

“Sorry,” I muttered to Olivia, packing up my things.

“Thank you so much for your help, I really do appreciate it.” Olivia said politely, but kept her eyes down from Jeanine’s glare and closed my book, sliding both it and my notes back to me.

“You are welcome.” I felt bad that I could not finish helping Olivia, but Jeanine tended to get angry when I was around girls and she was not there.

Jeanine took my hand and pulled me to the Great Hall, asking intently why I was alone with Olivia.

“She needed help with an essay.”

“She needs help with more than that…” She mumbled.

“Please be nice, she was not looking to interfere.” I said sheepishly.

“Hi Al,” Rose waved when we walked into the Great Hall, but then her eyes widened at Jeanine and she quickly went back to eating as if she never noticed us.

I walked up to the common room to grab my book before going to the library again after lunch. As I sat and read, I saw James walk by. He did not seem to notice me as he sat down on the other side of the bookshelf, although I would not be caught complaining. I heard muffled voices, one of which sounded as though it belonged to a girl. Natural curiosity mingled with a desire to let him have his privacy and they swirled in my mind. Lots of girls talked to James, but he had never–to my knowledge, at least–purposely met up with a girl…especially in the Library; one of the last places James Potter would ever be seen. I resolved to leave them alone and buried myself deeper in the book I was almost finished with.

As I read, Lily sat down with a package and opened it eagerly and silently.

“Hello,” I said after a minute of her ripping apart the box without saying a word.

“Shh!” She hissed, pointing to the bookshelf that separated us from James.

She pulled out a block of chocolate with the familiar red label on it from yet another one of Mum and Dad’s trips out of the country and she pushed it into my bag without saying a word. She pulled out two more blocks and nearly got it halfway into her bag when James popped out of nowhere.

“Did the chocolate arrive?” He asked casually.

Lily tried to run, but he swept her into his arms and she stood no chance. She was only eleven to his fifteen, after all.

“You two never learn, do you?” He grinned, tickling Lily until she nearly got us kicked out of the Library. He ransacked her chocolate and turned to me. I was backed into the corner, and so I pulled out my wand. Then, I noticed the girl he was with. She looked horrified, but she was in Slytherin. You would have thought she would be egging him on.

“There’s two ways we can do this, Albus.” He smiled, slightly out of breath as he messed his hair up. The moment his hand twitched for his wand, I had expelled it from his hand silently. He lunged for me and I reacted as suddenly, his body snapping together and heavily crashing to the floor.

“Sorry you had to see that.” I told the girl he was with. “If you would, please…wait until we are clear of the Library to perform the counter curse.”

I pulled Lily’s chocolate out and broke James’ bar in half, playing his game as I slipped it into my bag. As Rose caught up with me, I handed her James’ chocolate. She smiled and broke off a bit to eat it.

“What happened this time?” She asked curiously. “Looks like you finally won.”

“I was in the Library and James and Katherine –”

"Al, I know it’s not my place, but Jeanine…well, let’s face it, she’s a terrible person. She’s rude and controlling…I’m only looking out for you, but it makes me nervous that you two are dating-like she’s going to force you into doing something you don’t want to and you deserve so much better.” Rose sighed.

“I appreciate it, but I like her.” I shrugged, not sure if I really did or not.

“I also have it from a secure source that Olivia Smith fancies you.” She smiled, nudging me.

“Olivia Smith?” I asked curiously.

“Why d’you think she asked for your help in Potions? She doesn’t need your need help in Potions-she’s brilliant-not that you aren’t, but-oh c’mon, you know what I meant!” She grinned. “She only wanted to talk to you privately but then Jeanine scared her off.”

“How do you know all of this?” I asked, knowing Rose knew every last thing about everyone.

“I have my sources.” She said with an air of smugness.


	19. James Sirius Potter, Age 15

I reached through the trick wall and grabbed the first set of robes my hand found. Lily stumbled out, her face bright red.

“There are more dignified ways of calling on your younger sister, you know.” She scoffed, straightening her robes. “Namely an owl-or our brother. He’s adept at relaying messages coherently.”

“This is more fun.” I shrugged, stuffing the map in my back pocket. “I need your help.”

“Tired of Mum and Dad hanging about already?” She sighed. “You’ve got the map just use it.”

“No-well, yes I’m tired of it but no I’ve got that under control. Er, I want to ask Katherine to be my girlfriend-officially-but I want to make sure she says yes.”

“Look, I’m a busy woman-“

“You’re _eleven_ and from the amount of boys I see you with, you’d be a bit disadvantaged to pass me off.”

Her face turned red. “You misunderstand me, dear brother.” She smiled sweetly, clasping her hands delicately. “I meant to say I’m a busy woman, but never too busy to help you out.”

“Great-I’m looking for something sweet and private. I need to woo her without scaring her off.”

The night of the Yule Ball, I had told Katherine I would meet her by the dungeons, but after twenty minutes, she wasn't anywhere in sight. I waited for Scorpius to walk by to ask him. 

"She’s still in her room, probably changed her mind."

"She said that?" I scoffed.

"Are you thick?" He sneered.

"Did you think I was joking when I asked her to the Ball?"

Scorpius glared at me and we nearly got nose to nose when a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

“Come on,” Katherine sighed, but when I turned around, I hardly recognized her. “What?”

“You look… _amazing_.” I grinned.

“Don’t look so surprised.” She smiled sheepishly. “What was with you and Scorpius?”

“He told me you changed your mind; he told me you wouldn’t want to go with me.”

She kissed me and whispered, “I won’t ever change my mind on you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,”

She had on this navy blue dress with one shoulder attached and lace all up the back. She was gorgeous. Her hair was in a long braid down the side and even though she had flat shoes on, she still looked taller and more intimidating than before. Plenty of people were gaping and staring, but I took her hand under the table as we sat down and she kept her head down, but a small smile pulled at her lips.

“Lily says she will be in touch when she needs her favor returned.” Al said quietly, pausing for a moment as he walked behind me.

I nodded and continued eating. After we ate, she began to lighten up and I struck up the nerve to gesture to the floor for a slow song.

Katherine curled against me as we swayed and I buried my face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent of vanilla. Over her shoulder, I saw a few of the Durmstrang boys watching us carefully. I didn’t trust any of them and not only because they hung around the Slytherins.

“Oi!” One of them had approached us as the song ended and he had this big dumb smirk on his face as a cloud of Firewhiskey followed him. “Let me haff a go!”

“Have a go? At what-her? Not on your life.” I smiled.

Kate grabbed my hand as I reached for my wand, but the other guy was quicker. The only thing I remember from the next minute was hearing a scream that pierced my fortress of carefree happiness and my knees gave out as I turned. I collapsed onto all fours as blood spattered across the floor and I gasped for air. Katherine was crying for some reason and I grabbed her arm as wave after wave of pain washed over me as she pushed me onto my back. Slowly, people started yelling and rushing around. I could hear screams and loud thuds as the Great Hall swam before my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered quickly, seeing the blood smeared on her face. 

"You'll be okay." She muttered, pressing on my neck.

"I'm scared." I breathed watching the tears streak through the spots of blood on her cheeks. 

"Me too,"


	20. Ginevra Molly Potter, Age 38

I knew Harry was on edge for all sorts of reasons, the foremost of which was the TriWizard Tournament, but as it went along smoothly, he seemed to relax. I tried to tell him it was different than before, but we both knew it was only a matter of time before it wasn’t any different at all.

I pulled Harry to the dance floor-quite literally-when a slow song struck up. I knew he hated to dance, but I wanted at least one nice moment out of that night. He gave up after some arguing, but his head was still on a swivel, watching the room closely.

Just as the song ended, a window-shattering explosion was closely followed by a loud scream. Harry already had his wand in his hand as I said, “I'll get the kids.”

I ran to the Entrance Hall and sprinted up the stairs, not quite as fit as I used to be, but still not completely out of breath. The noises coming from the Great Hall lessened as I ran up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw Tower. The kids sitting in the Common Room looked surprised to see an adult appear, but none more so than my own daughter, who had been cuddling close to a boy with sandy brown hair who looked far too old for her.

“What are you doing here?” She asked incredulously.

“Come with me.”

“Mum, seriously?”

“This is urgent. Get your wand out. Come with me.”

When she finally caught on, she pulled out her wand and followed.

“There was an incident in the Great Hall. I dunno what's going on, but we need to get your brothers.”

“Al should be round any time now, he always takes a walk about this time. James will probably be in one of his hiding places with his girlfriend if he's not the reason for all of this.”

“Hiding places?” I asked as we jogged down the stairs quickly.

“Well, hiding places to everyone else. He's got that map, though-“

“The one that shows the school?” I asked, stopping in my tracks. Harry would be relieved to know it was in-maybe not safe hands, but at least we'd know where it had gone.

“Was I not supposed to tell you?” She smiled sweetly, clasping her hands. “Forget I said anything.”

Sure enough, Al was walking quickly towards us.

“Mum!” He gasped. “Did you see-“

“Yes, you have to come with us; we'll get somewhere safe until Dad can sort this out.”

“No, it was James-he got in a fight or something.”

The three of us ran down the stairs and the crowd of kids grew on the stairs the closer we got to the Entrance Hall. Some girls were crying in small groups and I knew it wasn't good when there was a line of Aurors outside the Great Hall blocking people from getting in. Harry’s hands were covered in blood, a girl about James’ age was standing near him, her face smeared with blood, and James was nowhere in sight.

“They took him to St Mungo’s-hey, hey, look at me-“ He was about to touch my face and then thought better of it when he looked at his hands. “Ginny, he's stable for now; they wouldn't take him until he was.”

“I need to see him.” I breathed, my eyes clouding with tears as Lily clutched my arm.

“We're going there now.” He nodded.

I could hardly breathe as the Knight Bus slammed us all around. Harry insisted the girl come with us, but never properly explained who she was. My heart nearly exploded as we walked through the silent corridors of St Mungo’s but that was nothing compared to when I actually saw James. There was still a crowd of Healers around him and he was covered in bandages from the neck down.

Once the Healers were done with him, I sat by his head while Harry talked to the Healer and Magical Law Enforcement. I held James’ hand while everyone settled around him. Harry introduced the girl as Katherine and she sat opposite me, her face still covered in blood, but otherwise she looked perfectly calm. Harry filled me in on James’ condition before he took Katherine to get cleaned up. She returned wearing some of the pajamas the hospital sets aside for family members who spend the night. As I got more of a look at her, she was very pretty-exactly the sort of girl I thought James would go for. Tall and athletic, like. She looked very relaxed sitting next to James, though, who was struggling to live and that honestly terrified me. What had she seen in her life that this was just another day? I had seen shock before and she wasn't in shock. Suddenly, a Healer burst in the room and it took me a few moments to realize it was Teddy.

“Is he alright?” He asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“He'll be alright.” Harry said quietly, pulling a chair over. Teddy wiped his face off with his hands and pulled James’ papers off the end of his bed to read his file. He seemed satisfied with what they said and set them down quietly.

“What happened? Did he get in a fight?” Teddy sniffed.

“One of the boys from Durmstrang cursed him.”

Teddy’s stay was brief, but he hugged us and returned to his ward.

It felt as though we weren't there very long at all, but it was nearly morning when Teddy stopped in again and said he would look after him while we ate and slept.

“I'll stay here, too.” Katherine said quietly. “I won't sleep, anyway, and I'm not hungry.”

Harry whispered something in Teddy’s ear and Teddy nodded. Without saying anything, we were off. I gave James’ hand one last squeeze before we returned home and I could've sworn I felt his hand squeeze mine. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew he'd be in good hands.

When we arrived home, we changed into more comfortable clothes and Lily fell asleep on the couch. I sat with her and was instantly jealous that she could sleep so easily. After we ate breakfast we wrote Mum and Dad briefly to fill them in on James’ condition. Hermione took Lily upstairs to rest more while Al talked to Rose about borrowing her books.

Al opened his presents before we ate lunch and returned to James. Well, he opened all of his presents but for a small one in blue paper. He stuck that one in his pocket and looked around nervously. It was only then I realized that my kids were growing up too fast. Al couldn't possibly have a girlfriend. He was far too quiet and small and shy to have a girlfriend. The longer I looked at him, however, the older he looked. At nearly fourteen, he was my age during the TriWizard Tournament Harry competed in.

I didn't want to believe that James was fifteen, either. It worried me to death how he would do in the world when he could barely live within the vastness of Hogwarts. When we returned to St Mungo’s, Teddy and Katherine were in the same spot we had left them in and James was still asleep.

“He's waking up for a few minutes at a time every few hours.” Teddy shrugged. “The Healers know he's still in a lot of pain, so they're giving him everything they can without knocking him out again. He took a few sips of water but it went down hard. Other than that, he's doing alright.”

We sat with James while Teddy went home to sleep for a few hours. Katherine remained in her chair, completely quiet and still. When James began to stir again, a Healer checked on him and changed his bandages. Katherine held James’ hand while he did this and I got the feeling that somehow I knew her or possibly her parents.

James rolled his head towards Katherine and let out a low groan while the Healers peeled back the sheets and opened his shirt. It was one thing to deal with Quidditch injuries, but quite another to look at spell damage. It looked as though someone had hit him with hot swords. Zigzagging across his chest were short and long slash marks that were black in the center and bright red on the outside. Harry squeezed my hand tightly and I could see James start to sweat as the air hit his skin. I couldn't even imagine how painful it was for him.

The Healers painted on some thick green potion with a sponge and James took great deep breaths, his face looking pained. After a few stiff moments, James’ head turned towards us and he looked around for a moment.

“Lily couldn't be bothered?” He whispered, using a lot of effort.

“She's exhausted, sweetheart; she stayed as long as she could.” I smiled.

“Did they chuck him in Azkaban?” He whispered hoarsely.

“There's no charges being filed yet, but Katherine caught him.” Harry grinned, leaning onto the edge of his seat excitedly. “You should've seen her, she caught him quicker than some of the rookies we have.”

I smacked his arm, but he didn't notice.

“Told you she was something,” James closed his eyes, but continued to respond until he fell asleep again, about ten minutes later.


	21. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 16 (3)

“You must be the Slytherin.” The Healer smiled, reaching his hand over.

I shook his hand, not really knowing what was going on.

“I’m Teddy, James’ brother.”

“I didn’t know he had an older brother.” I said softly, realizing immediately how ironic it was.

“Harry's godson, technically...but James doesn’t talk about me all the time?” He grinned, looking a lot like James. “Well, he talks about you every second of the day-has for years.”

“Does he?” I smirked. “Bet he talks about all of his girlfriends, though.”

“You’re not his first girlfriend?” He asked slowly.

“You’re joking, right?” I asked seriously. “He’s probably snogged every girl in our year.”

“This kid right here?” He asked incredulously. “He’ll probably kill me for telling you this, but he is hands down the most uncool kid I’ve ever met.”

“Really?” I smiled.

“He’s got this dog that he talks to all the time. I swear it’s an Animagus and he hasn’t told anyone. It’s his best friend. Even that Ackerman kid he hangs around with doesn’t know. You should probably not tell him I told you that either.”

I stayed awake all night as James groaned occasionally and when his parents returned the next morning, Teddy left. James was very weak, but they released him after only three days. He was eating small amounts, but I knew he would get his strength back. His dad helped him get his clothes on as I waited out in the corridor, but James motioned for me to come over once we were ready to leave. He put his arm round my shoulders and actually leaned on me quite a lot for support. I tried to make it look as though he was merely being sweet, but I did slip my hand under his sweater and held onto the back of his jeans so that I could steady him more. He was sweating badly when we reached the car and he leaned against the freezing metal door to cool himself down.

James nodded off a bit as we drove to his parents’ house and I nearly had to carry him into the house. His dad offered to help, but James insisted he was fine. Once I met the few people in the house I had never seen before and James hugged everyone possible, he collapsed onto the L-shaped couch. He patted the spot next to his head and I sat with him, running my fingers through his hair.

“I'm sorry if I scared you,” He whispered hoarsely as we sat for a moment, relatively alone. “When I said I loved you…I meant it, but I'm not looking for anything in return. I wanted you to know that people care about you, you know, if I couldn't be there to tell you myself. And, when I got cursed, I only wanted you to remember that I’m still in your corner.”

I nodded and Rose sat across from us on an armchair.

“Feel weird to be here?” She whispered.

“A bit, yeah,” I smirked. “I dunno, though. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

The house was immaculate. I looked around quite a lot in small, two second increments as we talked. Every surface was clean and open and warmly decorated. There was food everywhere and the fire was crackling pleasantly. All I could think about was Mum’s house and how horrid and cold it was. How when a gust of wind blew, the plastic sheet on my shattered window did nothing to help the freezing chill. How not even all three of my sweaters were enough to keep me warm.

I must’ve looked off, because Rose asked if I was alright suddenly and I snapped back to reality and nodded quickly.

“Fine,” I said swiftly.

I jumped when the doorbell rang and again when I heard the sickening click of paws on the wood floors. I couldn’t contain myself when I saw the massive hippogriff of a dog trotting down the few stairs straight towards us.

“Bear!” Rose called quickly. “I’ve got him, he’s fine.” She assured me and grabbed his collar, petting him to distract him. “He wants to see James-there’s another, too…there he is-Jackson, no!” She gasped as a white blur streaked into the sitting area and across my lap to lick James’ face. He opened his eyes and grinned, pushing the dog off him and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. I stood and slowly backed away as James called the other one over to him.

When James finally looked up at me as I stood with my back against the rail, trembling, his smile disappeared completely. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t do dogs.” I muttered shakily.

“They’re alright, I swear!” He said quickly. “Jackson’s got energy, but he’s still young. Bear’s the old man. Both of them wouldn’t hurt a fly, I swear.”

I shook my head. “That’s what they said about the one who attacked me.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you, alright?”

He showed me how to put my hand out so they would leave me alone, but I still felt very on edge. So on edge that I didn’t notice that two other people had walked in with the dogs. They were an older witch and wizard I assumed were James’ grandparents. They both had red hair like his mum and sister and they instantly doted over James. His ears burned red as his grandmother fussed over him, but I think I was more uncomfortable when he introduced me.

“You’re right, James, she is very beautiful.” His grandfather smirked, nudging him.

It was very funny indeed to see a James completely void of all bravado. He had no swagger, no cheesy lines-he was a complete Mummy’s boy, too. He could ask for anything and there it was. He didn’t have to lift a finger around her, especially with his injuries.

We sat at the dinner table when his mum announced the food was ready and I sat between Rose and James for comfort’s sake. However, the spotlight was already on me.

“So, Katherine, how are your studies going this year?” Mr. Potter asked politely.

“Oh, er, fine sir.” I said softly.

“Any luck getting James to study as well?” He smirked.

“Don’t fix what isn’t broken.” James muttered, smiling darkly at his father. Mr. Potter ignored his comment, though.

“What are you hoping to do after school?”

“I’m honestly not sure. Quidditch seems appealing, obviously, but I suppose it’ll come down to what sort of marks I get.”

“Oh, do you play?” Mrs. Potter asked, slightly surprised.

“Yeah, Keeper,” I nodded.

“Well, I still keep in touch with a few players for the Harpies if you’re still interested once school ends.”

“Oh, did you play?” I asked, a bit surprised honestly.

“Point Chaser,” Mr. Potter said proudly. “Nearly won it for England that year in the World Cup-“

“Oh, please! We haven’t had a good national team in ages.” Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

“I played too, you know.” Mr. Potter said, shrugging. “Seeker, in case you were interested.”

“Yes, dear, we’re very proud.” Mrs. Potter said patronizingly, patting his arm lightly.

I didn’t know why James couldn’t stand his dad. He seemed alright. Leagues better than mum, anyway.

“Please tell me you haven’t gone for Divination, at least.” Rose’s Mum said with a smile.

“No, I actually learn at school.”

His parents snorted into their potatoes and his brother and sister smirked at each other, but James scowled, leaning low against his plate as he ate. I patted his back, but for the first time ever, he looked annoyed with me.

“So what do your parents do?” Rose’s Mum asked. “You look a bit familiar, is all.”

My cheeks burned as I quickly tried to come up with something good. “Oh, er, well, Mum stays home with my little brother and Dad…” Was being dead a career? For some reason it didn’t seem nice to say that. “Dad…works a lot of odd jobs all over. He’s gone a lot.” Sixteen years and counting.

“I think that’s enough with the questions.” James said abruptly. “You lot promised you wouldn’t do this.”

I felt so relieved. I knew the sibling question was right around the corner. I may have made up a passable excuse for my parents but explaining my way out of a brother in Azkaban and a half-brother whose father was also dead was going to be nearly impossible.

After dinner, James showed me where Rose, Lily, and I would be sleeping. I was extremely nervous, having rarely seen his sister. James interacted with her as though she were the leader of an army and the rest of the family acted as though she were a tiny innocent princess.

“I want to give you something, too.” He said softly, pulling me to his room and digging in his trunk for a small flat box. “I wanted to give this to you without anyone knowing-it was supposed to be for Christmas.”

I opened the box and there was a silver bracelet sitting on a little velvet pillow.

“It’s a bracelet, but-see, I have this watch and if you write with your wand on the plate here, I’ll get it on mine and if I write on mine, you can see it on yours. Lily and Rose helped me with the charm. No one else has to know, but if you want to talk to me whenever, I’ll always be here to listen.”

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him. We snogged for a bit and then I could hear more people walking up the stairs.

“I love you so much…thank you for not giving up on me. And for not leaving me all alone in St Mungo's.”

When I returned to the room with Lily and Rose, they both smiled at me.

“Did he give it to you?” Rose grinned.

“Yeah,” I smiled, holding my hand out.

Both girls grinned and looked at it closely.

“It’s beautiful…” Rose sighed and Lily nodded.

“He told me you both helped with the charm.” I smirked.

“Simple,” Rose shrugged. “ _Flagrante_ to notify you and _Geminio_ to duplicate the responses. Lily was the brains behind the idea, but I supplied the research for the charms. I’m not sure how strongly they will work, though, or for how long, but let us know if they need to be reapplied.”

“I just-how does he have the gold for this?” I asked softly.

“He worked for Dad and Uncle George the last few summers-they own Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. He did all sorts of stuff for them and they paid him loads for it. Aunt Ginny thinks he’s got his own vault at Gringotts and hasn’t told anyone yet…probably does, now that I think about it. He bought his own broom this year and paid for it outright.”

I couldn’t believe how little I still knew about James. I always thought he’d be some rich kid who got everything he ever wanted because his parents had money. I was wrong, though. The house was nice and absolutely better than mum’s, but I was expecting a mansion or something. I wasn’t expecting a quiet little street with Muggles all around.

I slept surprisingly well considering how odd the situation was. When I woke in the morning, Rose was already awake and reading. She stopped me from pulling my Slytherin jumper on and disappeared out the door for a moment before returning with James’ Quidditch jumper.

“I don’t know if they know or not, but that is one conversation you don’t want to have unexpectedly.”

“Don’t tell Scorpius.” I sighed, smirking a bit. “I dunno what he’ll say, but it’ll be long-winded.”

It was odd wearing Gryffindor colors. I felt completely out of place, but no one noticed me. It was like wearing an invisibility cloak. Rose, Albus, and I ate as the adults talked about some article in the Daily Prophet and James stumbled down the stairs as Mrs. Potter loaded more on our plates.

“Are you really going to eat all of that?” James smirked after doing a double take at my outfit.

“Er, no, I’m stuffed.” I whispered.

“You can tell her no, it’s alright. Don’t make yourself sick.” He smiled, pulling the plate in front of him. “I like the jumper, too, but I think green suits you better…can you get yours-I’ve got a chill.” He had a very mischievous smirk and when I returned with it, he pulled it on himself and ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s better.”

James and Rose were smiling but his brother looked downright terrified. Mr. Potter noticed it first, but he merely smirked. Rose’s dad was far less happy, though, and actually looked quite angry.

“Just wait till they find out you’re friends with Scorpius.” James whispered.

“Don’t!” I breathed. “Not with Rose here.”

He shrugged and scooped the last bit of food into his mouth, taking our plates to the sink. I thought it was oddly nice of him, but then he hugged his mum for a long minute as his uncle glared at him and I knew then he was only doing it to shove it in their face.

On the last day of the holiday, Mr. Potter told me they’d love to have me again anytime and Mrs. Potter actually hugged me. I was completely thrown aback, but James merely smiled at me.

“You’ve survived. How does it feel?” He smirked as we piled into the car with the rest of the family and held my hand the entire way to Kings Cross. Once there, he pushed the trolley, but I think he was only really using it to lean on. A lot of people said hello to him when we arrived on the platform, but he simply nodded to them and kept me close. The girl with brown hair that James had always hung around with found him on the platform and hugged him, saying nothing to me.

“Feeling alright?” She asked with her hands on his cheeks.

He merely shrugged.

“You don't look too sure.” She smiled. “Come on, we'll get a compartment all to ourselves.”

I felt a hot anger in me and James saw it written all over my face.

“She's practically family.” He chuckled as she walked just ahead of us to find a compartment. “Don't be jealous.”

“I'm not jealous.” I muttered. “I don't trust her.”

He pulled me tight to his side and kissed my cheek.

“You've got nothing to worry about. Promise.”

I sat next to the window, slightly irritated, and James sat next to me, immediately reaching for my hand.

Tori asked him all sorts of questions before acknowledging my presence. I ignored her. She didn't really care about me and I wondered how much she actually cared for James. Where was she when he was on his death bed, barely alive?

“Hello?” James whispered in my ear suddenly, his face very close to mine. When I jumped, he sat back quickly and smiled. “Do you want lunch?”

“No.” I muttered. “Not hungry.”

He put food in front of me, anyway, but he didn't say anything until Tori saw her Head Boy boyfriend and ran off.

“What's wrong?” James asked as soon as the door slid shut again.

“I’ve told you before; I don't trust her.”

“I told _you_ before; you've got nothing to worry about.”

“Really?” I asked, unconvinced.

“Do you not trust me?” He asked after a moment.

“I trust you. It's her I don't trust.”

“Why not?” He asked sincerely.

“You know why!” I snapped. “You two weren't exactly being discreet when you were sneaking around.”

He opened his mouth for a moment and then ran his fingers through his hair.

“I'm sorry about everything I'd done before I got up the nerve to ask you out. I didn't like any of those girls, honestly. I was only doing it to get your attention…I thought you'd get really jealous and talk to me or something but obviously that didn't really work out the way I'd planned.”

“So that's all it was?”

“Yeah, it was just something to get your attention. From the moment we started talking to each other, nothing happened with me and Tori. I swear you are the only person who I was ever dedicated to. Me and Tori were done the second I saw you up in that tower, I promise. Even ask her, she'll tell you. Besides, she's got a boyfriend and she really likes him from what she says. We're completely past anything we ever had going.”

I didn't know whether or not to believe him, but he did look very sincere and I was the longest relationship he'd ever had. He kissed my cheek as the lights flickered on and we changed into our Hogwarts robes.

Everyone looked nervous around us again that night, like we’d start dueling again or something, but that was nothing compared to when we returned to the lessons.

 _I love you_ _._ James wrote on the corner of my parchment as we shared our first class of the new term.

“I love you, too.” I whispered under my breath as I continued writing notes.

I waited for the bell to ring before taking full advantage of our extended weekend. I couldn't have ever imagined that I'd be tangled up again in the far reaches of the Quidditch changing tents with James.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as we walked around the grounds by the light of his wand. "I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" 

"No, I actually enjoyed tonight."

"Really?" He smiled. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno, I'm always afraid you don't like me but you're not saying anything."

"Oh, you've figured me out. This is all an elaborate scheme to break you to pieces." I grinned. 

"See, I bet you didn't think I'd figure it out." He smiled, putting his arm round my shoulders as we came up to the dungeons. 

I always worried about James, but more so after he was attacked. When we were alone, he was just as caring as ever, but during class or meals, he was quiet and reserved. He didn't even want to go into Hogsmeade on the weekends anymore; he just wanted to be invisible. I could sense just how much it scared him that someone could have broken him so easily. 

I tried getting him to study for his O.W.L.s, but I honestly think that was the first time he had ever done any amount of studying because he was bored and restless within the first half-hour. "If you want to go hang out somewhere else, that's alright. I'll be here for a while, anyway."

"No, I want to hang out with you...you know... _alone_." He whispered the last word in my ear and a chill ran down my spine.

"Aren't you worried at all about your test scores?"

"No,"

"So what are you going to do when your Quidditch career takes a dive?"

"Live off our riches."

"What about the kids?"

"We don't have any..."

"Obviously, but what is going to happen if we do? You're just going to depend on me? Quidditch doesn't last forever, baby. Everyone knows that. And if you get crap test scores now, they might not let you get a decent job or you'll be depending on me." I explained. "All I'm saying is that I would feel better if you took these tests a bit more seriously. Quidditch is unpredictable and I only want you to have a back-up plan."

The next day, James was shaking in anticipation as I tried to fit in at least two good hours of studying for O.W.L.'s. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus to the point where he was trying to mess me up or get a smile out of me until I gave up altogether and let him pull me off to the Quidditch stadium.

To his credit, at least he helped me study most of the time instead of hindering it, but he wasn't enthused about it. I did reward him with breaks, though, because I didn't want him angry with me or anything. It seemed to help and it kept us both in better spirits to study more. Once the weather warmed up, we took the studying outside and it definitely cheered James up to be in the sun and grass, even if it was only to study.

He still found ways to distract me, but I found better ways to fend him off. Most days, though, it was just harmless whispering in my ear while I sat in his lap. 


	22. James Sirius Potter II, Age 16

“So, I’ve been thinking lately…maybe this summer you could come round mine. Teddy’s getting married and I think it could be more fun with you round.”

“Er, yeah, that sounds good.” Katherine smiled.

“Maybe you could stay the whole summer if you like…I know you probably don’t want to go to your mum’s.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

I smirked and leaned in closer. “And who knows, maybe we can even find our own private little hideout.”

I kissed her cheek and walked off.

Riding the train home with Katherine was an entirely different experience. I was happy and she was nervous, but I could tell she was excited, too. After several hours of being interrupted and what felt like half the train, Katherine jokingly asked if the train was reserved for my family.

"No, but Rose can stick up for me at any time, though." I leaned forward and tapped on the cover of her book. She jumped and looked around quickly, but upon realizing there was no danger, scowled at me. "I'm getting degraded over here and where's my cousin to defend me? Reading a school book on holiday."

After a few minutes, Al entered the compartment and I questioned him jokingly about where he was.

He simply smirked and Rose asked how Olivia was.

I paid for Katherine’s and my lunch with the small fortune I carried around in my pocket and wouldn't hear a word against it. I even put Katherine’s trunk on my trolley and pushed both our trunks without so much as a single moment of hesitation.

"I can get it, you know." She smiled.

"Can and should is the difference between boys and men." I said mockingly, puffing out my chest. After a moment, I deflated and smiled. "My dad always told me that. Just about the only thing he's good for is useless advice."

Katherine seemed excited enough to meet the rest of the family, but I was nervous and seeing her nervous only made me more nervous. I dunno if she even knew how big of a step it was for me. Aunt Hermione picked us up from the train station and hugged Katherine and raised her eyebrows at me with a smirk when Katherine wasn’t looking. After the others joined and Katherine met them properly, we left for the car park.

Teddy jumped out of our car when we walked up and I introduced Katherine to Victoire as we loaded the trunks into the car. Lucy, Lysander, Lorcan, and Lily piled into the very back of the car while Katherine, Al, Louis, Olivia, and I sat in the middle. Katherine became quiet-even quieter than normal and I took her hand as she twisted them in her lap. She smiled at me and I could see Victoire watching us from the front seat.

As the drive lagged on, Katherine put her head on my shoulder and her other hand lightly ran along my forearm. I fantasized about everything we’d do over the summer and before I knew it, we were pulling into the long winding driveway of the Burrow. Katherine was right behind me until Jackson came sprinting out for me, his sleek white body sunk low to the ground as his tail wagged madly. I grinned and dropped to all fours for him to jump on me and lick my face. When I stood again and Jackson went to investigate everyone else, I saw Katherine and she was white as a sheet.

“Remember last time?” I took her hand and opened it gently to get Jackson to leave her alone. “It’ll be alright.”

She nodded, but we stayed out by the car until her hands stopped shaking. I took a few notes from Mum’s book and had Katherine sit on the bumper while I held her hands and talked about nothing in particular. When she finally regained her color and stability, we walked into the house.

“Everything alright?” Mum muttered as she hugged me.

“Fine,” I shrugged. “Katherine’s still not fond of dogs.”

“Is that going to be a problem?” She asked softly, her eyebrows raised.

“We’ll figure something out.” I sighed.

Katherine met all the aunts and Uncle Percy, but the other uncles seemed to be giving her a wide berth. When Aunt Angelina called over to Uncle George and he merely looked at me and held up a finger, I saw red.

“Oi!” I said angrily, storming over to him. “What have you lot got against me this time?”

Uncle George and Uncle Ron looked stunned, but Dad came rushing over and pulled me towards the back hallway to the empty bedroom and waved Katherine over as well.

“What? They’re all acting like she’s got a disease or something!” I yelled as he closed the door.

“I know, look-“

He blocked me from opening the door and I furiously glared at him until Katherine’s soft hand pulled me over to sit on the bed.

“I know you both know this already, but we older folks have some rather outdated ideas about people who were sorted into different houses-“

“You should know better than anyone that there’s rubbish everywhere!” I spat.

“I know that.” He nodded, but I saw red.

“This is ridiculous! She hasn’t even had a chance to relax and they’re already trying to kick her out-for what? Because she’s smarter than them?”

Dad smirked.

“This isn’t funny! They’re being awful!”

“I agree with you.” He said softly, holding his hands up. “What you’re saying is the same sorts of things Aunt Hermione would say and everyone would think she was mental. When I first heard you two were hanging around each other, I’ll admit to being a bit worried about why-“

“I like her; it’s not that hard to figure out!”

Dad smiled again. “I can see that, but from everything Neville has been telling me over the years, you two haven’t had the friendliest history and I couldn’t really imagine how you had overcome that. I now see that I had nothing to worry about but the rest of them haven’t seen you yet. They’ll need time to adjust just the same.”

We talked for a minute until I was calmer and Mum came and got us when dinner was ready.

Katherine looked surprised at the amount of food that was being served and I could tell she was still really uncomfortable, but we sat with Lucy, Rose, and Hugo and she seemed to loosen up just a bit. After we ate, I pulled Katherine upstairs with all the cousins and we caught up on all the gossip like we always did.

“So how did you two meet?” Dominique asked, grinning.

There was a bit of laughter with the cousins that knew, but most of them watched us carefully, eager to hear the story.

“Er, well,” I started.

“Let me save you the trouble-“ Rose grinned. “James got caught staring at her too many times-“

“Oi!” I scoffed, throwing a pillow at her while Katherine stifled a laugh. ”No, we just…we had a lot of lessons together and she’s really good at Quidditch, so you know, I figured I’d ask her out and she said yes.” I lied, shrugging.

I knew Katherine would be beyond angry if I told the real story and I knew I wouldn’t have wanted her to say it if I was the one crying, either. Plus, I knew it might lead to a conversation about her family and she definitely didn’t want to talk about that.

They seemed satisfied with my story and moved on to Al, who merely went scarlet when they asked about Olivia.

Rose seemed very good at evading questions and I wondered if anyone else knew about Scorpius. Katherine must have had the same thought because she tried concealing her smile the longer Rose went unnoticed. When it was finally time for us to go off to our separate rooms, I pulled Katherine out onto the relative secrecy of the stairs to kiss her good night.

“Thank you,” She whispered as she hugged me. “For not telling the real story,”

“You’re welcome.” I smiled. “And if you need me, I’ll just be the next room up.”

She nodded and kissed me, but when I woke up the next morning, she was sitting on a couch, her face pale and Dad looked concerned.

“Go make sure she’s alright.” He whispered to me as I approached the table. “Grandmum says she’s been down here for a while and won’t eat.”

I grabbed a small stack of toast and a napkin and pulled Katherine outside in the warm sunlight.

“Did you sleep alright?” I asked, knowing she hadn’t.

“I dunno,” She shrugged, sounding distant.

“Look, my family is made up entirely of worriers. If you don’t tell me, they’ll get it out of you, or start force feeding you until you’re the size of the dinner table. So, you’re going to have to talk to someone sooner or later. Might as well be me.”

She considered me for a moment and then hesitated. “Fine, but I don’t want you to look at me when I say it. You’ll get all sad and I don’t want you to pity me or anything.”

“Yeah, fine,”

I laid out a blanket and handed her a piece of toast before we sat back to back.

“So, I dunno, when I’m at Mum’s for holidays, it’s like the exact opposite of being at Hogwarts. She makes sure it is the absolute worst experience I’ve ever had.” She started softly. ”I rarely get to eat and I get even less sleep and when I go to school, it’s like I get to do whatever I want. Every holiday it takes some getting used to again, but I get used to her terrorizing me. I dunno why I feel like I’m getting away with something here and at school, but I do and I have some really awful dreams because of it.” She shifted a bit and I could feel her hesitation.

“So is that what happened? A bad dream?” I asked softly, not knowing if I really wanted to hear what it was.

“Yeah, but it felt so real. I could feel her hands…everything just felt so real and when I woke up, I was okay and it…I dunno, it feels too good to be true that I won’t have to go through everything again this summer.”

I turned and wrapped my arms around her with my legs out on either side of her. “I just want you to know that you don’t ever have to go back if you don’t want to. We will figure something out. Even if something awful happens and we’re not together or something, I won’t ever make you go back.” I spoke softly in her ear and she brushed a tear away. “Nobody deserves what you’ve gotten and I can tell you without a doubt that you could have her locked up the moment you told my dad.”

She shook her head. “Don’t tell him! If something happens to my mum, my little brother goes to my aunt and she’s even worse.”

“I won’t! But, I’m only saying that the option is there.”

After we sat for a moment and I pushed her to eat some toast, we made our way back inside.

“Alright?” Grandmum asked as we sat down to eat breakfast with everyone else.

“Fine, yeah,” I smiled.

I passed on playing Quidditch and Teddy mockingly felt my forehead and asked if I was feeling alright.

“No, I just…I dunno, we don’t like mixing business with pleasure, you know.” I shrugged.

We walked through the grass instead and talked about everything there was to talk about-except her family. Even when there was nothing to talk about, I’d just take her hand and stare out at the vast expanse of fields that spread out all around us. When we reached the pond, I thought maybe I could do a bit of showing off and I pulled my shirt and shoes off to jump in. I thought Katherine would maybe want to join me, but when I surfaced and shook my hair out of my face, she looked extremely uncomfortable again.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, swimming to the dock and pulling myself up.

“I-just not a big fan of water, is all.” She didn’t have to say it-her look said it all.

“Sorry, yeah, I didn’t-it’s no problem, we can just-“

Katherine suddenly kissed me and I couldn’t help but smile.

“What was that for?” I asked softly, putting my hand on her hip to pull her in. She merely smiled and grabbed my wrist to keep from me dripping water all over her.

I grinned when she did and tried to hug her, but she sidestepped me and I fell, pulling her on top of me. She looked a bit stunned, but smirked and kissed me all the same. Her weight was pleasant on top of me. She was heavy, but lean at the same time, and I suddenly became overly conscious of the overwhelming scent of vanilla that followed her.

She scrambled up rather quickly and looked a bit uneasy again, but assured me that she was okay. She held my hand the entire walk back to the house even though we didn’t talk much. I changed back into dry clothes and when I returned, Dad was trying to sneak in his Auror questions.

“Dad, remember when we talked about this?” I asked nicely. “I told you no questions, remember that? I don’t need you scaring her off.”

We walked around the field some more and watched everyone playing Quidditch for a minute.

“Your sister is really good.” Katherine said after a minute of watching Lily zip around everyone.

“Mum taught her a lot-well, she taught me too, but Lily can pull off more of the speedier tricks. She’s still really light. Dad was disappointed she’s not a Seeker, but I think he’s more disappointed Al’s so bad at it.”

She smiled for a second, but I could see her watching the game closely and her eyes were watching the whole field carefully, darting back and forth.

“Sure you don’t want to play?” I asked softly after watching her for a few minutes.

“No,” She whispered, smirking. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

I laughed. “Is that your ego finally coming out? Have I been rubbing off on you?”

The day of the wedding, there was simply too many people around to breathe properly. I couldn’t even tell who was family and who wasn’t anymore with everyone all dressed up. I pulled Katherine outside for a minute to get some fresh air and talk once I saw her looking anxious.

“They’ll need me through the ceremony obviously, but after that, I’m all yours and we can escape if you like.”

“How do you manage all the people all the time?” She tried smiling nicely, but I could tell she was in serious need of being alone.

“The Astronomy Tower,” I shrugged. “And you…feels like there’s no one else around when I’m with you.”

I stood nicely through the ceremony and hugged Teddy and Victoire once it was all over. The moment I was not required to be dressed up and proper, I pulled off my jacket, rolled up my sleeves, and loosened my tie.

“One dance and I will not make you suffer through any more, yeah?” I smiled, holding out my hand as a slow song struck up. Katherine agreed on the pretense that it would only be one song. I could tell she didn’t much care for the dancing, but I did care for the smell of vanilla that radiated off her and the feeling of her fingers grasping my shoulder.

We settled in for a drink with Rose and a few of the cousins. I was having a nice time, but once the sun began to set, I pulled Katherine outside.

“I didn’t want you to miss a sunset.” I said quietly as her fingers found mine. “I also know that perhaps you wanted a bit of time away from everything. I can see what you mean about it all being a bit mad.”

We walked until we could hardly see the marquee on the horizon and we watched the sun disappear together. I lit my wand and she kissed me with little hesitation.

“Thank you for inviting me here. This is loads better than what I would be doing otherwise.”

We snogged for a bit and before I knew it, she was tugging at my shirt. We wrestled around in the grass and hesitated when we heard some rustling not too far from us. When we were sure the coast was clear, she began unbuttoning my shirt. Fooling around with her wasn’t really a conscious choice I was making, but it felt right. We just fit together so well and she was the one for me. I just knew we would be together forever.


	23. Rose Jean Weasley, Age 15

Katherine seemed to be settling in quite nicely and I kept Scorpius updated all summer to how they were doing. I could see the way James looked at her and I just knew they were in love. We planned to meet up with Scorpius in Diagon Alley just a few weeks before term started again and I practiced acting calm in order to throw off any suspicion from us. Mum may have said she liked Katherine, but I could see the tension on everyone’s faces when she was around and didn’t want the same cast on me and Scorpius. Besides, I had heard all the stories from Mum and Dad about their days at Hogwarts and knew what they thought of the Malfoys. Not that they had been wrong, but I knew Dad was rubbish at letting things go and would never be able to see past his name.

The sun was out early as we took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into Diagon Alley. We all went our separate ways as the adults gave out pocket money and we ran off as they purchased our school supplies. I walked with Al to Rockwell’s Secondhand Books and we browsed for a bit while waiting for Olivia and Scorpius. I was so nervous to see Scorpius after not seeing him for so long. I was more anxious, though, about what would happen if Dad or any other family members saw him with us. They were sure to realize who he was. Even if they didn’t, James would jump at the chance to ruin it all for me.

I smiled when I saw him walk down the narrow aisle of books and I hugged him, noticing at the last moment that he had a small bruise along his chin.

“What happened?” I asked softly.

“How has your summer been?” He said, ignoring my question. “How is Katherine?”

I locked eyes with him and stayed silent.

He sighed.

“It won’t happen again.” He whispered. “My mum’s parents are working on a way that I won’t have to go back…so how’s your summer?”

“I wish you could’ve been there…but I suppose it’s going well other than that.”

“How’s Katherine?” He pressed.

“She’s doing great-they’re totally in love, I can’t believe you don’t see it!”

He rolled his eyes and pretended to look through a few books on the shelf.

“We need to move somewhere else.” I whispered, seeing Mum and Dad walking towards Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes outside.

Sure, I wished we could be more like James and Katherine and not have to sneak around, but after seeing how Dad reacted to Katherine, I couldn’t imagine it going much better for Scorpius. Plus, I liked not being in the spotlight. As we walked, though, Scorpius noticed James and Katherine and immediately made his way through the crowds over to them. They seemed to be having some sort of disagreement based on the way she was whispering to him. Scorpius only interrupted quicker, though.

“Enjoying ourselves?” He asked Katherine, a bit out of breath. “How has your holiday been?”

“Good,” She smiled. “Yours?”

“What have you been up to?” He asked, ignoring her question.

“She just said she's having a good holiday. What more do you want?” James spat at him, looking angry. “Clearly, we're not locking her up, so move on, yeah?”

Scorpius’ face turned red and I noticed a similar rise in James’ complexion.

“Come on, stop it.” Katherine said, stepping between them. “You both need to quit. Scorpius-James is treating me really well, so there's nothing to worry about. James-Scorpius is only looking out for me, you need to stop getting so jealous.”

James looked at her aghast.

“Yes, you are, don't look at me like that.”

Scorpius and James glared at each other for a long moment and I tried to pull Scorpius away while Katherine muttered something in James’ ear, but neither of them moved.

“Just drop it, okay?” I pleaded, wrapping my arm around his middle and pulling. I was no match for him, but he allowed me to pull him away.

“I don’t understand why she’s with him.” He muttered bitterly. “He’s…he’s got an ego bigger than Hogwarts and I know all they ever do is fight-she never wants to talk about it, but I know it’s true.”

“Look, when I see them together, James is sweet and kind and Katherine has nothing but great things to say about him.”

“She’s blinded because she’s never had another boyfriend before, but I know he’s no good for her.”

I hated to admit it, but after seeing James’ angry side more than once, I couldn’t help but fear that Scorpius was right.


	24. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 17

Going to Diagon Alley with James and his family was an entirely different experience. We skipped Gringotts entirely and James explained how they only had to tell the shop owners to get the gold from their vault and didn’t actually have to get the gold beforehand. I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself. However, his dad still handed him a pocket full of galleons and told him to give a few to his brother for lunch and also to see a man called Oliver. We passed Albus outside of a bookstore after a few minutes and James discreetly slipped him a few gold coins, neither brother looking as though they knew each other. It was very odd.

“Where to first?” James asked, grinning. “Personally, I wouldn't mind looking at new boots, but that's probably not something that will interest you.”

“That sounds fine.” I smiled.

The moment we walked in, the shopkeeper (a man in his mid-forties) smiled at us and called James to the register. He pulled out a very expensive pair of navy boots glittering with gold trim. Along the heel was the symbol of Puddlemere United. James’ eyes lit up and he gingerly held the boot in his hands.

“How much?” He asked breathlessly.

“Your dad and I agreed on a price. He said they're yours as long as you keep out of detention.”

“There's always a catch.” James sighed. “But, this might be worth it.”

He slipped his feet into them and grinned.

“Dragon?” He asked.

“Norwegian Ridgeback,” The shopkeeper smiled.

“It would be a shame to even use them.” He sighed, admiring them.

“Well, think of it this way: you only have to worry about that for two years. With all of the sponsors you'll be getting with Puddlemere, you won't have to worry about buying anything for the rest of your life.”

James grinned and agreed.

The shopkeeper wrapped the boots for James and then turned to me.

“Anything for you?”

“No, not at all,” I shook my head.

“You do need boots.” James smirked. “Come on, early birthday gift, which ones do you like?”

“No, I don't need any.” I lied, thinking about my own boots that had been stretched and repaired beyond magical limitations.

“You're the first woman I've ever seen to turn down new clothes.” The shopkeeper grinned. “Trust me, these will suit you fine.” He grabbed a pair of dark brown ones and handed them to me. “If these don't last you five years, you're wearing them wrong. They're durable and waterproof, but they're just not very pretty.”

James helped me lace them up and I couldn't really argue that I needed new boots.

“Are those the ones you like?” He asked. “Wait, I know the answer-they're fine?” He smiled and kissed my cheek while I scowled at him.

“You didn't have to get me anything, you know.” I said as we walked along the street with our purchases.

“I know I didn't have to, but I think you deserve to be spoiled because I like you and I think that you deserve nice things.” He smiled and out of the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair. My heart stopped for only a moment.

“Scorpius is here.” I muttered.

James turned and spotted him, trying his best to not look as though he were angry.

“Great, we should say hello.” He said, a very forced smile on his face.

“Relax, alright?” I sighed. “Rose wouldn't be with him if she didn't think he was alright.”

“I've always thought she had poor taste, anyway.” He scowled.

“Can you just be nice to him? Please?” I begged as Scorpius walked over to us.

“Enjoying ourselves?” He asked me. “How has your holiday been?”

“Good,” I smiled. “Yours?”

“What have you been up to?” He asked, ignoring my question.

“She just said she's having a good holiday. What more do you want?” James spat at him, looking angry. “Clearly, we're not locking her up, so move on, yeah?”

Scorpius’ face turned red and I noticed a similar rise in James’ complexion.

“Come on, stop it.” I said, stepping between. “You both need to quit. Scorpius-James is treating me really well, so there's nothing to worry about. James-Scorpius is only looking out for me, you need to stop getting so jealous.”

James looked at me aghast.

“Yes, you are, don't look at me like that.”

In time I would come to learn that was James’ least favorite word.

He sulked the entire time through lunch but I pretended as though nothing happened. I wasn't wrong. He was jealous nearly every moment that Scorpius was around. I didn't know why but when they were around each other it was a contest between who could intimidate the other first.

James still looked angry around dinner and I felt the need to say something although I didn't really think about it fully.


	25. James Sirius Potter II, Age 17

“Are you alright?” I asked Katherine as we sat down in the compartment. The train began to move and I waved towards the window without looking as the station slid away. She had looked troubled for days, but I was beginning to think that she didn’t want to talk about it around the family.

“I dunno…” She shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “Only, I don’t think it’s very fair for you to get so angry around Scorpius. Rose is really upset and I am too. Seeing you at Diagon Alley really opened my eyes. If you can’t get your temper under control, I dunno if we can be together.”

I couldn’t breathe or speak as she left the compartment after a few tense minutes. I felt empty inside as I sat alone. I supposed maybe she was right somewhere in all of the hurt. Maybe I did get jealous. Maybe I had been too sensitive. I bowed my head against the window and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall freely. I hated myself for being awful to her and I hated myself for the hurt I'd caused other girls by breaking up with them. This was the worst kind of pain. It clawed at my insides and wrapped my brain tightly so that everything was cloudy and unfocused. I was extremely dizzy and I nearly began to panic, but then I suddenly felt warm and nice. I opened my eyes to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts a few hours later, a frozen towel on my forehead.

“Feeling better?” Rose asked sadly, moving the towel to my neck.

“Hardly,” I whispered. “What happened?”

“You fainted on the train.” She sighed. “Katherine told me everything and I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry. I know she meant the world to you and I know you'll see sooner or later that she was only doing it so you'd both be happy.”

“Do I look happy to you?” I breathed, my voice cracking. “Do I?” I asked loudly, causing her to jump.

“What do you want me to say?” She asked breathlessly. “I-she's broken up about it, too! I'm sorry I can't fix this, but maybe you can. Smooth everything out with Scorpius and-“

“You just assume I did something wrong, don't you?”

“Well…”

“You're really asking for it…” I growled.

I didn't sleep at all that night and Madam Pomfrey triple checked that I wasn't coming down with anything contagious and let me go in the morning. I didn't exactly rush, but I made my way to Gryffindor Tower to change into my robes before receiving my timetable. I had double potions first. Great. I was guaranteed to see Katherine first thing off.

Because they were NEWT classes and there weren't very many of us, I was forced to sit right next to Katherine because of my tardiness. She looked in the mood to talk, so I kept as far away from her as possible.

“Get into partners, please!” Slughorn announced, looking as unstable as ever. “Er, the ones at your table are fine.”

I let out an audible sigh and Katherine shifted uncomfortably next to me.

As we worked on whatever potion we were supposed to be working on (I honestly had no clue; I wasn't paying attention to any part of what anyone was saying.) I noticed Katherine looking at me a lot. I tried looking as pitiful as possible to see what she would say, but she didn't speak up for nearly an hour.

“Were you being serious? When you said you still wanted to be friends?” She asked softly.

“That's just something people say to be nice.” I muttered. “It means you can stop pretending to like me now.”

She sighed and I heard a small sniff as a tear splashed over the pages of the potions book between us.

“It's not like I wanted to end it.” She breathed. “Every time we see Scorpius it's like a switch goes off in your brain and I can't do that to your cousin anymore. It's not fair for any of us, really.”

“Well, sorry if I don't take kindly to threats from guys who are only supposed to be friends. Tori didn't threaten you.”

“You have to understand where he's coming from. You are the most unlikely person to have ever liked me and meant it. Aside from that, your history isn't exactly the cleanest one.” She forcefully began chopping up some potato-looking root.

I supposed she was right about that too. But, I remembered Dad’s rule about not letting women get the upper hand in an argument or I’d turn out like Uncle Ron. So, I stayed quiet.

“I'll expect an apology too. I tried to be friends with yours, James.” She whispered and her voice trembled slightly, but I tried not to let it trip me up.

“I _am_ sorry.” I whispered earnestly. “But, you have to remember, too, that you were my first real girlfriend. You were the first one I ever wanted to keep around and you were the only one who met my family. I really like you and yesterday was the worst day of my life.”

I should have just stretched out my fingers to touch her hand, but instead, I stood there and let her dig through her bag to hide that she was crying. I didn’t want to be hopelessly in love with her. I felt horrible about everything, but she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down surprisingly quick.

“What's your timetable like?” I mumbled after a minute, trying to get everything somewhat bearable again.

She put hers on the table and we compared.

“I’ve got Arithmancy after this, but we've got this, Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic together…and we've both got free periods Thursday morning.” She read, trying to give a small smile through her teary eyes.

For some reason, I was relieved.

I walked with her to Arithmancy because I didn't have any other classes that day. It was a bit awkward at first, but I quickly found things to talk about.

“I'm sorry about Scorpius and all. I promise it won’t happen anymore.”

“I know.” She replied softly. “And I know Scorpius was a bit at fault as well, but Rose told me she would have a chat with him, too.”

As we approached the classroom, things began to get awkward again. I didn't know how else to finish a conversation with an ex-girlfriend that I wanted to be my girlfriend.

“So I'll see you at dinner, then?” She smirked. “And I'll actually see you eating?”

“Of course,” I smiled.

I felt odd walking away without kissing her and apparently so did she because I wasn't even halfway to Gryffindor Tower when my watch burned.

**Astronomy Tower. 8 o’clock.**

I couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on my face for the rest of the day.

“Got a date already?” Ackerman joked as I spent an hour messing my hair just perfectly and spraying cologne. “Sorry to hear about you and Katherine, by the way. You know, Tori said you were bad off about it, but I know you better than that. Knew it would pass quickly.”

“Yeah, I'm over it.” I lied, shrugging.

I passed by Tori on my way to dinner and she shook her head at me.

“What?” I smiled.

“I sat next to your girlfriend in Arithmancy today. She had the same smile on her face and it had you written all over it. I'm guessing that's where you're going now, then?”

“What? A guy can't be nice to his ex-girlfriend and want to talk things over in private?”

“Not you unless you were up to something,” She sighed. “You need to be careful with her.”

I waved her away as I walked out and met Katherine at exactly eight o’clock in the Astronomy Tower. She had taken nearly the same time to fix herself up as I had and she smiled at me as I walked up the stairs.

“You look very nice.” I smiled.

“So do you.” She smiled shyly like she did before she trusted me and I leaned against the railing, trying to look relaxed. “I thought after your apology maybe you weren't so bad after all and I shouldn't be angry with you. After you passed out on the train I felt pretty guilty. I am sorry for doing that to you.”

I dunno how it happened without me noticing it but after a few minutes she was closer than ever to me. My heart started racing and I felt a bit dizzy again but I tried to ignore it and press on.

I woke up an hour later in a warm bed, Katherine sitting next to me.

“Did you eat anything today?” She smiled.

“I don't remember…did we kiss?”

Her face turned bright red and she smiled a bit, but also played with her hair. “No, you passed out before we could.”

“Can we now? I promise I won't pass out on you this time.”

Her lips were soft and warm and I couldn't help but feel the need to cry.

She departed not long after as curfew was quickly approaching and I settled in to bed, much happier than the previous night but still not feeling my best. The next morning I woke up to Mum talking to Madam Pomfrey. She swooped on me the next moment and I cursed myself for waking up.

“I've got letters two days in a row saying you've fainted.” Mum said quickly. “What's the matter? Why are you not eating?”

“I'm fine, Mum.” I sighed. “Really, it's nothing.”

She asked Madam Pomfrey to leave us alone and I felt my face start to burn.

“What's the matter?” She whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed. “Did Uncle George give you something?”

“No! Only…” I sighed heavily. “Katherine and I split up-or we had a fight, I dunno, it’s sort of complicated right now.”

“Sweetheart…” She breathed. “What happened?”

“I'm a prick and I should've learned my lesson by now, but I haven't. She said I was always getting jealous-no she's right! I know you don’t like her, but I did. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just let it all slip through my fingers. Two days ago I fainted on the train after she told me we were done, so I didn't eat anything all day yesterday and so I fainted again. It's not a big deal.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” I shrugged. “We talked yesterday like human beings and I feel bad that I acted like a prat but I have some hope that we can still be friends…we might even get back together, I dunno.”

“Well, well,” She smiled. “That's very mature of you.”

“Don't sound so surprised.” I scoffed. “I've always been mature for my age.”

She let out a small laugh and patted my hand, standing up. “Are you sure you're not running a fever?”

Mum hugged me and left quite quickly, telling Madam Pomfrey to give me triple helpings of breakfast. I ate well, knowing that Katherine and I were on better terms. She stopped by after Charms to drop off my homework and stayed with me through her free period to help catch me up. Mostly, I watched her as she talked. Her eyes were bright as she explained the lesson for the day. I couldn't hear a word she said, but she looked very thrilled about it. After about ten minutes, she stopped and snapped her fingers at me.

“You're not even listening!” She groaned.

“I-yeah, you're right,” I grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t help it; I have the best distraction right now.”

Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled but tried to hide it.

“How many NEWTs are you expecting to get like this?” Katherine said sweetly.

“You don't need NEWTs for Quidditch.” I shrugged. “So even if I get one-“

“Quidditch isn't forever.” She sighed. “We all know this. If you get one, you might as well have dropped out last year.”

“Okay so, what? Study my heart out just in case?” I asked.

“Yes!” She grinned. “What if you don't make it in Quidditch?”

“Are you saying I'm not good enough?”

“No! Of course not, but what if something happens like an injury and you can't play anymore? You could be twenty and need an actual job that can sustain you and your family if you have one.”

“What about you?” I asked.

“That's why I'm studying.”

“No, I meant a family.”

“I dunno; I haven't really thought about it much.” She shrugged, going back to shuffling through her notes. “I don't even know what I'm doing next summer let alone for the rest of my life.”

“Really?” I asked, surprised. “I've got it all mapped out. I play for Puddlemere for maybe ten years-get a very attractive wife…maybe have a few kids…live in a mansion with gates…retire and maybe become a team owner or something.”

“Well you've just got it all figured out, haven't you?” She muttered quietly, not making eye contact.

“What's wrong?” I asked, hearing the shortness in her voice.

“Nothing,” She said stiffly.

“Of course it's not nothing.” I said quietly, moving closer. “You were smiling a moment ago and now you're angry…hey, look at me…what's wrong?”

She wouldn't answer so I had to play a half hour long guessing game where I guessed everything from sudden lady troubles (which I was promptly smacked for) to hunger to forgetting to wear her favorite socks. Suddenly, I got the feeling I had said something wrong in our initial conversation and narrowed in on that.

“Is it because I didn't say you were going to be in my future?”

She stopped writing and rolled her quill between her fingers, her face turning red.

“I said I wanted an attractive wife.” I smiled. “I figured you knew that meant you.”

A smile spread across her face, though she was fighting it hard, and I kissed her burning cheek.

We met in the Astronomy Tower that night as well and that time, I didn't faint. We snogged and talked about our relationship. I promised to be more relaxed and she promised to talk to Scorpius about going easier on me.


	26. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 18

James and I weren’t exactly dating again, I suppose, but we were still close friends. I liked it, but I missed being able to cuddle with him and tell him things I wouldn’t normally tell other people. I thought that our kiss was the start of us again, but it turned out to be just a kiss.

I regretted jumping to breaking up with him, but I think it ended up being good for us. He relaxed around Scorpius and we still messed around occasionally.

“Katherine!” James called, running through the corridor, diving around people. “You walk really fast, you know that?” He grinned, running his fingers through his hair as he caught up to me. “What are your plans for the holiday? Because this Christmas I was thinking maybe you could come round mine again. Just as friends, obviously-but I had a lot of fun over the summer.”

He watched me eagerly and when I hesitated, he turned to face me and took my hand as he walked backwards, completely knocking into everyone possible.

“Don’t make me beg-because I’m completely open to that. I’ll follow you to every lesson, I swear.”

“But, just as friends?” I asked.

“As whatever you want it to be-friends, maybe we can talk about a benefits package-like I said, I’m open to whatever.” He looked at me hopefully and I couldn’t think of a reason not to at that moment, so I agreed. The moment he walked away, though, my brain went mad wondering what he was thinking asking me to stay with him for the holiday. What was he expecting? What did this mean for us? Did he want to get back together? Did I?

I barely paid attention in Arithmancy and even through lunch, I was distracted, trying to decipher what James possibly could have meant.

He met me in the library after for our study period and he immediately asked if I was alright.

“Why did you ask me to come round?” I whispered.

“I don’t want you to be alone for the holiday.” He shrugged, moving closer. “I figured even an awkward Christmas with your ex-boyfriend’s family was better than one day alone here-or with your mum.”

“I was actually going to stay here with Scorpius.” I said softly.

“Well, even better.” He grinned. “Now you’re guaranteed to have fun.”

I smirked and felt slightly better about it, although Scorpius scrunched up his face when I told him.

“I don’t trust him.” He sighed.

“I know,” I said stiffly. “He’s just being nice, though.”

“When has James Potter ever just been nice?”

I thought back on quite a lot of times where he was nice and sweet, but Scorpius would probably have dismissed them all.

James was nearly the same as always and I felt much more comfortable the closer we got to London. He was just as sweet as ever and paid for my lunch and loaded my trunk onto a trolley. When Teddy looked at me curiously, James merely smiled and pulled me with him to walk towards the Muggle platform. I received many similar looks from the rest of his family.

“Did you tell them I was coming?” I whispered as we piled into the car.

“Now that you mention it…” He grinned. “Must’ve slipped my mind-don’t give me that look, I know that look, don’t worry-they love you! They won’t care! I told them a friend was coming over and I wasn’t lying…I didn’t want all the questions, that’s all.”

When we finally pulled into his grandparents’ house, the awkwardness only continued. It seemed everyone should have been properly prepared for my arrival. I got a lot of stares and curious looks, although Rose’s Mum was extremely nice about it.

“What’s his angle, though?” She whispered. “Does he want to get back together?”

“Dunno yet,” I shrugged.

“Keep me posted.” She smirked.

The moment we sat down to eat, Rose asked what the situation was.

“We’re just friends!” James groaned. “Blimey, what is it with you lot? We’ve been friends this whole time at school and no one cared, but now it’s a crime to be friends with someone you share mutual interests with?”

Rose raised her eyebrows and continued eating silently. She didn’t bring it up again for the rest of the night until we settled in to our separate bedrooms.

“He’s so in love with you!” She gasped as though she’d been holding her breath for the last few hours. ”It’s so obvious!”

“You heard him, we’re just friends-“

“Yeah, but don’t you want to be with him?” She grinned eagerly.

“Sure, but-“

“So, get back together with him!”

“Look, I like being friends with him. I don’t feel responsible for him anymore and I like that.” I shrugged. I did have quite a few dreams that night about James, though. Dreams I did not dare repeat to anyone. Especially Rose or James.

Maybe I did want to be with James again. The more I thought about it, the more I remembered James’ good qualities. I loved how goofy he was and all the sweet things he’d do for me. I was failing to recollect why we had broken up or why we had stayed apart for so long. The more I paid attention, I saw that James felt the same. In a matter of weeks he had reverted back to clumsy James, who was cute and tripped over his own feet and made awful jokes.

I let the days pass simply enjoying the moments where James and I could be alone without everyone thinking we were snogging. Then, we accidentally fell asleep together. I should clarify: I felt extremely tired and nodded off on James’ shoulder while we sat on the couch. When I woke early the next morning, his head was resting on mine and his hand was on my leg.

When I began to stir, James stretched and rubbed at his eyes and smiled at me.

“Can we talk?” I whispered.

He nodded and yawned, leading the way to an empty bedroom just off the kitchen before anyone else was awake. We settled in as the sun came up and James was rather quiet.

“So I just wanted to ask why you asked me to come here.” I said softly.

“Well, honestly…I didn’t ask you here just to be friends with you.”

“No!” I gasped sarcastically.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. “It was that obvious, huh?”

“Extremely obvious,”

“Well, I dunno, I’ve just been thinking that, you know friends are good and all, but I really miss you being my girlfriend and maybe if you felt the same that we could talk about maybe changing it.” He shrugged, picking at his fingernails. Insecure James was not someone I had seen very often, but it did make me a bit more comfortable seeing how nervous he got around me.

“I agreed to come here knowing you probably felt that way. I agree, though. I like you and being your friend is good, but things are still really weird between us and I just want it the way it was last summer…I do have two conditions though.”

“Anything,” He said quickly, lifting his head up and watching me carefully.

“Scorpius. You have got to be nicer to him. I know he can be a prat sometimes but he’s only looking out for me and he’s completely in love with Rose and I won’t have you making it bad for her.”

“I will, yeah.” He nodded. “The second?”

“I want the full girlfriend treatment. I don’t want to be sneaking around anymore-well, at school, anyway. We don’t have to tell your family just yet. But, I want you to treat me like the girls you use to hang around with-except maybe not as terribly, but you understand what I mean, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. I just treated them like objects, though…just tell me if I’m going too far, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” I smiled.

“So, that’s it? You’ll be my girlfriend, then?” He grinned.

I slid from the bed and kissed him and he pulled my waist towards his lap, already keeping up his end of the deal. We were able to keep up the charade of being friends for a few days, but eventually Rose came round to it after one incident where all of the cousins sat around in one bedroom, asking uncomfortable questions about us. The first thing she said to me was, “We’re doing this again, are we?”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about-“

“Oh _please_ -I’ve seen these looks before.“ She grinned, looking excited.

We tried to keep it a secret still, but after an incident involving a poorly executed _Homonem Revelio_ charm and James’ little sister, I knew we had minutes before everyone else would find out.

As we sat down for dinner, my hands were shaking.

“She might not tell anyone.” James whispered. “I know her. She’ll want to work out a deal.”

“I think that’s called blackmail.” I breathed.

“Nah, we work out favors instead of telling on each other.” He shrugged.

“That’s definitely blackmail.” I sighed.

“We’ll be alright.”

He sounded confident but I couldn’t deny that I was worried. I didn’t know what exactly I was worried about, seeing how much his parents liked me, but I wanted us to continue having our privacy. I knew we wouldn’t be able to get it if they thought we were running off to snog every time we disappeared.

After dinner, Lily met us in the unused bedroom and I felt as though she was Professor McGonagall giving us another round of detentions.

“As you know, I will begin my Third Year as of September first.” She said solemnly. “What I require is simple, yet important. If you listen carefully, we will be able to continue coexisting. If not-well, I’ll let you decide for yourself.”

“Of course, yeah,” James nodded.

“I require a hiding place in Hogsmeade. Safe from family members and friends. I require a place to be alone and free from being followed. You have until the end of the school year to give me reliable information. At the start of the next summer holiday if there are no incidents, I will consider the favor paid.”

“You want immunity for an entire year?” James sighed.

“You have the map. If it is something you are interested in keeping, I would install a blind spot.”

“We will discuss it.” He nodded to me and we walked back to the sitting room.

“You know everyone will find out anyway.” I whispered to him on the couch.

“The moment we step on the train, they’ll know.” James nodded. “I’m more interested in why she wants to hide at Hogsmeade. I mean, if she wants a private spot, she knows plenty in the castle and when everyone’s at Hogsmeade, that’s even less of a chance of someone seeing her. She’s up to something.”


	27. Rose Jean Weasley, Age 16

“There’s no pressure, yeah?” Scorpius smiled as the train pulled into the station at the end of term. “I don’t have to meet them if you don’t want me to.”

“I want you to meet them. It’s time.” I smiled, but I was even more nervous than ever.

“Relax, then, yeah?” He smiled, patting my knee.

I nodded, but still didn’t want to move towards Mum and Dad. Scorpius did wonderfully. He loaded our trunks onto trolleys and put on his best smile. I knew Mum wouldn’t exactly put up an argument, but Dad was still a bit funny about Katherine.

I saw Dad’s face drop when he saw us and I immediately knew it was a bad idea. But, I didn’t have a good enough reaction time to stop it.

“Hello, ma’am, I’m Scorpius Malfoy…I’m Rose’s boyfriend.”

Mum looked stunned, but that was nothing compared to Dad. He was rarely speechless, but I was terrified at what that meant. I hugged Scorpius after Mum politely requested he visit over the holiday and then ensued the most awkward car ride of my life.

“He seems nice.” Mum said after ten minutes of complete and total silence.

“He is!” I gasped. “He’s probably the top of the class and he’s the Quidditch Captain and he’s friends with Katherine and-“

“Rosie, it’s alright.” She smiled. “We’re not here to tell you who to like.”

“I am.” Dad grumbled.

Mum glared at him and slapped his arm, but smiled sweetly at me.

“Invite him over. I mean it; I’m interested in properly meeting him. His mum works at the Ministry and she’s lovely; I’m sure Scorpius is just the same.”

I gave the news a few weeks to travel around the family so that I wouldn’t kill anyone by bringing him round and then I told Scorpius to come over. I was pouring down sweat when Scorpius arrived. I had forgotten his only mode of transport outside London was motorbike. Dad looked even angrier but Mum tried to calm him down with useless talking. I think Scorpius was nervous, too, but he put on a convincing smile.

“Will the motorbike be okay if we leave it here for a few hours? We’re going to Uncle Harry’s house.” I said quietly.

“Uncle Harry? Harry Potter?”

“Don’t be nervous. Katherine will be there, too.”

Scorpius held my hand in the car and that was the first sign he was getting nervous. His hands were trembling as we made the short drive to the Potters’ house.

“This is it?” He asked when we pulled into the driveway.

“Expecting a mansion?” I smiled.

“Well, yeah,” He said breathlessly.

Uncle Harry hugged Mum and Dad and when he saw Scorpius, he shook his hand and told us to wait for Mum and Dad to talk to Aunt Ginny before saying anything else.

“Is he ignoring you?” He asked quietly.

“He’s ignoring everyone.” I said softly.

“I’ll talk to him for you. This is the same stuff they did when Katherine came round. Speaking of which, I think they slipped upstairs for a nice private argument. Tread carefully.”

I hugged Aunt Ginny and she shook Scorpius’ hand with the same smile and assurance she would talk to Dad.

We walked up the stairs and I could hear voices from James’ room, but not very happy ones. Scorpius’ face hardened when he heard Katherine’s voice and he pounded on the door when he failed to open it the first time.

“Oh, perfect, you’re here.” James sighed angrily.

“Why are you shouting at her?” Scorpius growled.

“Because apparently I’m a piece of shit! Did you know that?”

“I didn’t say you were shit!” Katherine sighed from within the room. “I said you were _acting_ like shit! And this isn’t proving me wrong!”

I had never seen James and Katherine fight like that and it scared me to see them look at each other like they were. Their relationship had always been tumultuous but it unnerved me to see them bounce back and forth so often like they did.


	28. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 18

I felt fully prepared for our N.E.W.T.s, while James was his typical roll-out-of-bed-at-the-last-second-because-everything-is-a-joke self. He approached it with his same lack of seriousness that he had with most things, but I will admit that perhaps it did relax me enough to be able to focus on the exams.

“You’re one of the best in our year, why are you so nervous?” He grinned as we ate lunch before our practicals after our Transfiguration exam. “It’s him that should be worried.” He nodded to a Ravenclaw boy the next table over. “He looks a bit like a troll, don’t you think? Makes you wonder when they dropped the standards for Ravenclaw.”

I smirked and he nudged me.

“Whatever happens, though, I know it’ll turn out okay.”

I nodded, but knew he couldn’t control that. He couldn’t possibly know that anything would turn out alright.

After four days of the hardest exams of my life, James and I collapsed in a heap next to the Black Lake.

“I want you to come and stay with me this summer.” James said softly, completely out of the blue as I lay in the grass with my eyes closed. “I don’t want you to go back to your mum’s for a minute. By the end of the summer, we’ll have our own place, I promise.”

“You want me…to come and live with you?” I asked slowly, turning towards him and opening my eyes just a little.

“Of course,” He smiled.

Rose’s parents picked us all up at the train station a few days later and I felt slightly giddy thinking I’d never have to see Mum again. I was possibly even more nervous about starting a life with James-did I even want to? I had nowhere else to go, really.

The first morning, I arrived to the table to find letters addressed to James and I with the same navy blue writing. James was close behind me with a grin on his face as he tore into his letter.

“What is it?” I asked him.

“Open it,” He smiled.

I was hesitant at who would be writing both of us considering it would take months to hear about our exam scores

_Dear Ms. Harter,_

_It is with great pleasure that we extend to you an invitation to participate in Puddlemere United’s annual team try-outs. Please arrive promptly at eleven o’clock on 30 th June with all required kit for the position desired. Brooms will be available for use during the try-outs at a first come, first served basis._

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_Ryan Phillips, Captain_

_Jeremiah Foster, Owner_

_Patrick Johnson, Owner_

“What is this?” I asked James as he watched me read the letter with delight. “How did I get an invitation?”

“I wrote them-“

“James-“

“No, c’mon! You’ll be great!”

“I told you, I don’t know what I want to do-“

“Exactly, so try out and if you don’t make it, you can look at doing something else. You’re a fantastic Keeper and I know you can make it if you just go to the try outs.”

“I dunno,”

“We’ve got two weeks, we can practice and keep us both in good form…” He watched me closely

“Deep breath,” James said softly in my ear two weeks later, his fingers lightly brushing my lower back. “You are the best Keeper England will ever see. This is beneath you. All of these people don’t know it yet, but they will not make this team because you’ll take all of their spots. You’ve got this.”

I was more nervous than I even realized at that point and I had only just started to see that this wasn’t Hogwarts anymore. As we stepped out onto the empty pitch of Puddlemere United’s massive stadium, I was terrified. James and I were just pieces of a large crowd of hopefuls that had gotten an invitation to try-out. I had never been so nervous for Quidditch. I had never needed to be.

“Everyone will participate in the flyin’ test to start.” The captain said, his red hair practically glowing in the sun. “I don’ care wha’ position yeh think yeh prefer, I will decide wha’ position yeh best at. If yeh don’ like it, there’s the door.”

No one made a sound. I could feel James radiating beside me. He always did so much better under pressure. We were split into groups based on last name and I was almost glad James and I weren’t in the same group. I knew he would try to protect me without doing it on purpose and I didn’t want his standings to suffer because of me.

At the whistle, I sped off immediately. We completed one lap before the Bludgers were introduced and within seconds, only two of us were left. I couldn’t believe how easily some people were distracted. After completing twenty laps with Bludgers and Quaffles being thrown at us, we were called back down.

I was shaking until James’ group was called forward. My hands stilled as he mounted his broom and I saw why he was so confident. These other people could hardly keep themselves together. I dunno if it was nerves or something worse, but it seemed as though we were competing on an entirely different level.

I nearly let myself relax until I remembered that I still had actual Keeper tryouts left. I watched the seekers scramble to look for the snitch and the look of pure relief on the face of the one who managed to find it. The Beaters’ test was one of endurance and interesting to watch them struggle to keep the Bludgers away. The Chasers’ agility test was brutal looking, although James made it look easy. I did notice him sweating profusely afterwards, which I had never seen before.

When the few Keepers were called forward, I was less confident, but still not completely shattered. During the trial, each Chaser on the team and the future hopefuls were to throw one Quaffle each. James used his signature front flip. I would have been angry if he hadn't, but I did disappoint him by saving it. When everything was over, I realized that I had only managed to let one through and that was merely a technicality because it had hit my fingertips and spiraled back into the hoops. However, the other two had only managed to save a handful between them.

“I don’ think I've ever seen someone save ninety-five percent.” Ryan grinned breathlessly. “Tha’s impossible. Puddlemere’s current Keeper saves at sixty percent. Darlin’, yeh’ve got a spot. Yeh’ve got a spot on this team as long as yeh play like tha’ half the matches we play. Tha’s brilliant!”

Afterwards, we were all pulled in one by one into Ryan’s office to sign contracts or be told we weren’t on the team. I was still skeptical about my position on the team, but James was not.

“Listen to me,” James said under his breath once the first person walked into Ryan’s office. James held my forehead to his when I began biting my lip. “Whatever happens-and I mean _whatever_ happens-take the spot. Even if it means I don’t get one. Even if I don’t have any shot of getting one. Take it. You need this. You deserve it. I will not be angry. Okay?”

I nodded, but hoped like mad it wouldn’t come to that.

“Harter, Katherine,” Ryan smiled, at the door quicker than I hoped.

“Dunno why yeh look nervous. I should be the nervous one.” He smirked. “’ave a seat.”

He went through the contract and I made sure to ask plenty of questions. He offered me a four year contract (I was told that was the maximum) and more money than I was sure to ever need in my life. And I would get that every single match. When my hand began to ache from signing, I realized I was only half way through the papers. I felt as though I was in that office forever. When I finally finished, Ryan sat back and smiled.

“Congratulations,” He sighed. “I promise it only gets tougher from ‘ere, but I know yeh’ll enjoy it. I know I ‘ave…now, em…Potter. Tha’s yer boyfriend, is it?”

My heart stopped, not knowing what that would lead to.

“Yes,”

“’e’s not goin’ ter be any trouble, will ‘e?” He was still smiling, but the atmosphere of the room had shifted a great deal.

“Excuse me?”

“The rumor round town is ‘e’s got a bit of a temper. Tha’ true?”

“No, of course not,”

“Okay…yer sure?”

“He’s competitive, maybe even a bit spirited, but he hasn’t got a temper.” I said firmly. I supposed I believed it as well, although I was rather nervous for him.

“Competitive I can deal with. I like spirited people. If ‘e’s got a temper, though-look, people-fans, I mean. Most of ‘em are ‘armless, but if guys start to chat yeh up-and they will. I believe yeh can take care of yehself and trust me, we will do everythin’ we can to help yeh ‘ere. But, if he can’ focus because of other people and his playin’ suffers, I can’ guarantee what will ‘appen to ‘im. The owner ‘as final say. If ‘e don’ like James cause of the way ‘e’s actin’ or the things ‘e’s sayin’ to people, ‘e’ll kick ‘im to reserves or worse in a ‘eartbeat. If tha’ ‘appens, wha’s ‘appenin’ to yeh?”

“Nothing. We’ve talked about it and he’s not going to get in my way.”

“Brilliant.” He smiled.

“Close your eyes.” James grinned as we left the stadium and prepared to Apparate.

I was nervous, but I did anyway. “You know, you still haven’t answered my questions about what we’re going to do this summer.” I sighed, holding my hand over my eyes.

“I’m the worst, aren’t I?” He chuckled, taking my hand and placing something metal and slightly heavy in my hand.

My skin turned cold immediately thinking that maybe it was a ring and I was about to open my eyes to him proposing or something mad like that. However, when I opened my eyes, there were three keys in my hand connected by a small leather band.

“What are these?” I asked.

“House keys-specifically our new house keys.”

“We have a house?” I asked nervously.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be living with my parents for the rest of our lives.” He grinned. “I think you’ll find it sufficient living quarters.”

He held out his arm and we Apparated just inside a large fence with hedges blocking the street from view. The garage was more than enough space for me to live, but the house?

“James you did not buy this house.” I whispered as I stepped inside the door and around the small wall. I am not joking when I say this place was a mansion. Nearly every surface was marble or glass and each shone in the light of the sun falling through huge glass windows along the back of the house. I could’ve probably fit four or five of Mum’s house inside and still had extra space. Forget speechless, I was paralyzed.

“I’m sorry; I know it’s not enough.” He sighed, smirking. “Once I get a sponsor or two, we’ll upgrade.”

He looked at me and grinned, watching as tears flowed down my cheeks and over my fingers as I held my hand to my mouth.

“You deserve to live in a house ten times nicer than this.” He smiled, wrapping me in a tight hug. “I don’t want you to ever worry again, alright?”


	29. James Sirius Potter II, Age 18

It all happened so fast. I was flying next to Ockham from Tutshill when a Bludger suddenly clipped my ear. I punched the Quaffle out of Ockham’s arms and turned quickly, whipping the Quaffle right at the Beater’s face. It hit him right in the forehead and the ref blew the whistle multiple times, flying over to give me a warning.

“Are you _blind_? He aimed it right for my ‘ead!” I screamed. I don’t remember who grabbed me, but two pairs of hands pulled me away and I finished the game, still furious. I saw the Beater afterwards and he sneered at me with an ugly smirk.

“You better keep your calm, Potter!” He jeered from down the corridor.

I ran after him and tackled him to the ground, not fully realizing I was right in front of Tutshill’s Team Room. I was hit by a lot of people in the process of pulling me off of him.

“I’m not angry.” Katherine sighed, holding the rag to my bleeding eyebrow as we sat in Puddlemere’s Changing Room after Ryan had scolded me and everyone had left. “You need to ignore these guys sometimes, though.”

“I know you’re angry…you should be, anyway.”

I was angry with myself for getting in the fights, I just couldn’t stop. People got under my skin and I couldn’t help but want to hurt them to make them stop. Katherine tried to be supportive, but I knew she wanted me to get myself under control.

She was especially tense when she learned that her older brother, Jacoby, would be getting out of Azkaban in a few days’ time. She never liked to talk about him but I knew it would be good for her because she really had a hard time connecting with her mum and Lawrence.

That night-the night before Jacoby was released-I thought everything was fine. In the middle of the night, I vaguely heard Kate whimpering in her sleep. It wasn’t unheard of, she did it occasionally, but this time was different. I stroked her hair like always and told her everything was okay, but she resisted me. Her body tensed up and she pushed against me furiously, beginning to scream. I grabbed her arms to keep her from falling off the bed as she flailed wildly, but she fought back, scratching me everywhere until I finally couldn’t hold on anymore. She fell to the ground with a loud crash and she immediately stopped screaming. Sweaty and pale even through the dark, I turned the lights on quickly and conjured her a glass of water.

“Are you okay?”

“Bad dream,” She whispered breathlessly, reaching a shaky hand out to touch my face. “I didn’t do that, did I?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I’m more worried about you, honestly.”

Katherine insisted she was fine, but didn’t sleep at all and was silent the entire way to the Ministry. I knew she had to be extremely nervous the way she was gripping my hand. "James Potter, Katherine Harter, and Lawrence Escher for the release hearing of Jacoby Harter," Three little badges slid out of the chute in the phone booth and I waited for the usual warning about submitting your wand for assessment or whatever at the security guard's desk.

"Look at you, Potter, all grown up," Grinned Gary from behind the desk. I must have seen him a hundred times after all the times Granddad took me here. "You still want a sweet?" He laughed as he took our wands and stabbed the little slips of paper on the spike.

"I wouldn't have come here if I couldn't." I grinned. He offered the basket to Katherine and Lawrence, but both declined.

"Here," I whispered, slipping the hard sweet into Katherine's pocket as we walked to the lifts. "For later,"

A ghost of a smile crossed her face and I gave her hand a squeeze because she looked ready to cry. My fingers were losing color as we walked down the cold corridor, but it wasn’t from the Dementors. The courtroom felt about twenty degrees colder than the corridor and Katherine's hand began trembling in mine, whether from the cold or otherwise, I don't know, but I closed my other hand over hers as we sat down. I handed her a handkerchief as they brought in Jacoby, but she shook her head and fought every tear that came.

I couldn't get a good look at Jacoby, but he had to be about my height, with dark hair that had faded with lack of sunlight and nutrition, and I could see that he was incredibly skinny, but I didn't know what he looked like before he went in. Maybe he had always been that skinny.

Katherine stiffly walked over to Jacoby, who had a wild grin on his devilishly good-looking face. His skin was nearly translucent and his face was gaunt, but her hand fell out of mine and he wrapped his arms around her. "Katie, don' cry." He said softly, holding her for a few minutes as she succumbed to tears. Jacoby held her face as he looked at her, his bony, tattooed fingers reminding me of Death’s. "Baby sister...look at yeh, all grown up."

He hugged Lawrence, but looked less than happy to see me.

“Oo’s this?” He sneered.

“This is my boyfriend, James.” Katherine smiled as Jacoby narrowed his eyes.

We went back to our house and Jacoby looked even shabbier than he did in the courtroom, but after a few Firewhiskies and triple helpings of lamb stew, he started to look phenomenally better. "Hey mate," Jacoby said quietly once Katherine walked away from helping me wash the dishes in the kitchen for a moment. "Wha's goin’ on wiv you and Katie?"

I could only smile and say, “She’s great.”

"Wha’ do yeh mean by tha’?" He growled, stepping toward me.

“I mean, she’s a sweetheart, but she knows how to kick some arse when she needs to. I know she keeps me in line.” I smiled.

"Does she need to? I would think if yeh were really devoted to ‘er, yeh wouldn’t need to be tol’ not to give ‘er any trouble…yeh don’ need to be tol’, do yeh, Pot’er?"

He took another step toward me and I couldn’t help but get a horrible feeling from Jacoby.


	30. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Age 16

"I think your dad's going to murder me." I said quietly as we walked through the yard of the Burrow. Rose had assured me the day before that I would be perfectly safe and that her mum was still very much supportive of our relationship. I had reason to believe she was lying to me.

"You're probably right." Rose sighed, taking my hand. “So we should probably enjoy our time together while it lasts.”

We sat under the shade of a large oak tree and picked at the patch of wild flowers that grew all over. As I watched her concentrating on twisting the little flowers together, I saw the gentle way her lips curled in as if she were whispering to them. I surprised her with a kiss and she quickly became more flustered than usual, dropping her flowers and turning red. Before I knew it, Rose’s Uncle Harry was calling us in, telling us to quit snogging. Her dad didn't think it was very funny, though. 

“I heard you play Quidditch.” Aunt Angelina asked as we sat down for lunch.

“He’s the Captain.” Rose added with a smile.

“Er, yeah, I’m a Chaser-and the Captain.” I smiled nervously. I didn’t know why it would, but I hoped the conversation never turned to Dad.

“Are you thinking about playing after school?” She asked.

“I was thinking about it, yes, but seeing how it goes for Katherine may determine my outlook on it. And the availability of international spots may determine that.”

“Oh, you’re thinking international?” She asked, almost too lightly.

I paused and looked around at the other family members who were stiffly moving, just the same as everyone at Hogwarts.

“Look, I know what you all think of me. You knew my dad and my grandfather and you’re thinking I’m the same. I don’t blame you, either. I don’t like my dad and I didn’t even know him when the War was going on. Everything I hear about him only makes me hate him more and I don’t even live with him. My mum’s parents pay for a flat in London and that’s where I live during the school holidays. I wish that I could make him see everything that people say and do to me just because I’m a Malfoy. No one talks to me on purpose-even the professors at Hogwarts avoid me. But, I’m nothing like them, I promise.”

Rose smiled at me and I felt slightly better about my situation, although I could clearly see that her father still did not care for me.

When James and Katherine showed up, arguing, I couldn’t stop myself from saying something.


	31. James Sirius Potter II, Age 18

Katherine had changed since Jacoby had been released. I tried to be supportive, but it seemed like we were always getting interrupted. She would stop anything and everything if it meant Jacoby could possibly be the one ringing the doorbell. I felt like an old toy being tossed aside, but I never said anything. If she knew then how badly jealous I was getting of Jacoby, I might actually have lost her forever. I tried to understand how she felt, but the guy was over every single day for crying out loud! It took a few weeks for me to finally say something and I immediately regretted it.

"He's my brother did you forget that?" She asked incredulously. "How can you possibly be jealous of him?"

"No, well-"

"You're unbelievable, you are." She scoffed as the doorbell rang again.

I took a walk to cool off while Jacoby was over and by the time I returned, he had left again. Katherine looked angry enough, so I took my time in the shower and curled up on the couch for the night. I knew I'd have to face her after practice, but I tried to find anywhere else to be. I eagerly accepted invitation after invitation to go to the pubs and drink and soon enough, I stumbled in a few months later and Katherine was still awake, waiting for me. It was inevitable, but surprising and I had not a clue in the world what to say to her.

"Is it really that bad with him around?" She said, looking as though she'd been crying. She couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Wha's wrong?" I drunkenly asked, collapsing into a chair next to her.

"You tell me. You're the one who's been coming home at half past three every night drunk as hell and passing out on the couch. I want to talk about everything that’s been going on."

"What-what’s been going on?" I asked, yawning a bit.

"Stop, I'm done." She pushed my hand off her and walked towards the stairs.

"You can't be angry with me when you're the one who's been pushing me aside!"

She kept walking, but I knew she heard me loud and clear.

Around five o'clock in the morning, she wandered downstairs. Through the darkness, I could see her pause as she passed the couch and then walked into the kitchen to fill a glass with water. Maybe she forgot she was a witch, but the more likely explanation was that she was going to talk to me, but then decided against it.

When I woke up later that morning, she was gone.


	32. Harry James Potter, Age 42

“Happy Birthday, darling!” I grinned, bringing Lily’s breakfast up to her room. She simply squirmed around in her bed and threw her blanket over her head. “Come on, get up,” I grinned, tickling her.

“No! Stop!” She groaned. “I’m getting up!”

Lily sat up and her eyes glazed over looking at all of her presents.

“What is on the agenda for today?” I asked.

“You don’t have to work?” She asked.

“I’m all yours today.”

James showed up for breakfast completely angry and alone and a bit drunk-I think that worried me the most.

“Where's Katherine?” I asked nicely.

“Dunno, do I?” He spat.

I ushered him outside and we walked far enough away from the house so as to not be overheard.

“It's her damn brother, I swear! Every time I do anything it's ‘well, Jacoby said this’ or ‘Jacoby thinks that’. Who cares? I'm thrilled her bloody brother is here but honestly I can't get a minute to myself without him coming over to check up on me! No really! He thinks I'm messing her around! Every time he's over I'm getting threatened to leave her alone but if I say something to her it's the end of the world and I'm the prick!”

He shouted for every second of thirty minutes until he was hoarse and I felt bad for him, I really did. I knew how much he loved her and I had faith in the two of them to work things out but I had never seen James this angry with her before.

“Can I ask you something before we go inside?”

He nodded, looking off into the distance as he lit a cigarette. I had never known him to smoke, but it didn’t entirely surprise me that he had started.

“How many drinks did you have today?”

“Is it obvious or something?” He said croakily, smirking.

“Not terribly.” I admitted. “I just want you to know I'm here for you, alright?”

He nodded and we walked back inside once he put out the cigarette.

He was able to put on a smile for Lily and Ginny and we celebrated Lily’s birthday as a family.

That afternoon, after the kids had fled for the day with their friends and James was returned home safely, Ginny and I had the night to ourselves.

“Shame I have the whole day off and the kids are gone.” I grinned.

“What upset James today?” She smirked, ignoring me.

“He and Katherine might be at their end again.” I shrugged. “Maybe they should be; it's not like they haven't given it proper thought.”

Ginny simply made a noise and raised her eyebrows.

“Well, be that as it may, he's still going to be upset and we need to be there for him.” I sighed. She agreed but didn't look happy about it and I coaxed her into relaxing for the evening. “Here's some wine, have a seat, and close your eyes.”


	33. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Age 16

"Scorpius! McGonagall wants to see you! Says it's urgent!"

The first week back and I was already in trouble?

"I'll see you later..." I sighed as Rose groaned. "I promise we’ll spend some time together."

"I hope so,"

I kissed her before hurrying to McGonagall's office.

Mum and Dad were seated on the left side of her desk and there was an empty chair to the right. Dad's eyes were sort of red and his face had less color than usual. "Sweetheart, have a seat, we need to tell you something." Mum said softly. As soon as I did, she did not hesitate. "Granddad Malfoy passed away last night."

Relief flooded into me as Dad sniffed quietly. They had to come to school and tell me this? They couldn't have just written me? "Okay," I said indifferently, trying to hide a smile.

"His funeral is in a few days, so we'd like you to-"

"Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because he is your grandfather," She said sternly. "As much as you dislike him-"

"I don't dislike him, I hate him." I corrected her. "I _dislike_ when Dad cooks, but I can live with it. What I can't live with is the staring and the shoving and the name-calling because of what he did and because of what Dad did. I hate that I’m told how much like my dad I am and I hate that I have to pretend like it's a compliment."

"Scorpius, stop," She struggled to remain calm. "Don’t make this any harder-"

"Yeah, why should we make Dad's life any harder? He's made so many life-altering decisions already! Let's see...one, become a Death Eater-"

"That wasn't a choice." Dad said quietly.

"Like hell that wasn't a choice!"

"He would have killed me!" He shouted.

"So there's your choice!" I spat, already on my feet. "Join or die! But, you're the world's biggest coward and you can't even spare your own life for something that could ruin everyone else's!"

He opened his mouth angrily and made to stand, but Mum pushed him back down. "Scorpius, sit down."

"I don't care that he’s my grandfather, he is a coward and he hid behind people stronger than him to benefit. He deserves to rot in the ground after the lives he cost. So do you." I said furiously. I angrily walked out and let the door slam behind me, sending ringing vibrations through the corridor. I nearly ran right into Rose as I stormed down the corridor.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She put a hand on my back, leaning into my shoulder as we walked.

"My grandfather died." I said.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don’t be. He was a horrible person who deceived, stole, and cheated his way through life. He deserves to have a funeral where no one shows up. He was a coward."

Her hand on my back calmed me while she kissed my cheek.

She pulled me down the corridor until we reached a hidden staircase that hardly anyone knew about. Rose sat, facing me on the stairs and played with her hands nervously.

"What’s wrong?" I said softly, my anger melting away as a tear rolled down her cheek. I brushed it away without thinking. "Don't cry, love, just tell me what's wrong."

"My grandfather looked at..." She sniffed.

"Rose, get on, it'll be alright."

"He looked at the records...for Magizoologists and the...the only openings right now are in Portugal..."

"That's brilliant, though; you love the sea." I grinned.

"I know, but...I have to commit to five years there. At least!"

"Okay," I shrugged. "I still don't understand why you're upset."

" _Portugal_ , Scorpius-"

"I heard you the first time." I smiled, sitting back. "So we'll be in a different country...it doesn't mean I won't still want to marry you or I won't care about you…there is such a thing as me going with you."

“Like my parents would allow it,”

“Why do they have to? You’re of age and I’m of age. It’s not like we’re running away, they’ll be able to talk to you still and we can visit them…and who knows, maybe they won’t completely hate the idea.”


	34. James Sirius Potter II, Age 18

“I’m not saying anything.” I said firmly, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey out of my locker.

“If they ask about Quidditch, you ‘ave to.” Ryan sighed, pulling the bottle from my hand, but he placed it back in my locker.

“You and I both know they won’t.” I pulled another bottle from my bag and drank it cleanly.

“Could you please try not to start a riot this time?” Kennedy smirked.

“Don’ encourage ‘im.” Ryan muttered.

I was happy enough sitting at the table until the reporters saw I was still alive.

“Alright, so we know that we are all ‘ere for one purpose: to write about the Quidditch standings. We are asking tha’ all questions are directed through me. We don’ need any, er, accidents.” Ryan smiled.

Everyone said they agreed but they didn't. The very first question fired straight for me.

“This one is for James…what do you have to say about Katherine Harter calling you a ‘ _talentless prick who has got lucky in more ways than one_ ’?”

“That's enough!” Ryan said tiredly. “I said no questions to th’ players!”

“That's quite alright; I'll answer this one, but only this one…let's set the record straight. Katherine didn't say that-I'm not finished talking!” I pounded my fist on the table angrily as someone tried to cut me off. “Check your facts, _sir_. First, Katherine would never say something like that unless you were twisting her words, which I know you lot like to do. You're all making things up now because you're disappointed you haven't found her yet. If she wants to hide, she can do that very easily and there's nothing you can do about it. Second, shame on you all for trying to stir something up on her. She's got more talent in her bloody right hand than you lot will ever amount to in your lives, so don't try to tell me that she doesn't know what talent looks like-“

“You're saying you're more talented than her, then?” A young guy in the front asked.

“Of course not; if I was, I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd be hiding from you.”

“You're in love with her still, then, are you?” A middle aged woman asked eagerly.

“Are you blind?” I scoffed. “Of course I am. You've seen her in person, she's beautiful. She's smart and funny and the talent she has on a broom would make Connor O’Leary look like he couldn't tie his own shoes if he were alive today. I bet anything she still loves me, too, but I messed up and now I have to pay for that.”

“What do you say to the accusations that you are the father of Katherine Harter’s unborn baby?” A quiet reporter asked as the silence settled.

“Excuse me?” I smirked, knowing it had to be a joke.

Even Ryan was avoiding eye contact at this point.

The realizations slammed into me like a Bludger going one hundred miles per hour. I stood and walked out of the room, the tears building up. I leaned against the wall at the end of the corridor and sent my fist into it as Ryan came jogging after me.

“I can't do this anymore.” I whispered breathlessly.

“I know, mate, come on…we'll get you out of ‘ere.”

“No! This…this breathing and hating myself and-and the drinking-and-”

“James-hey come ‘ere. Yer still young, alright? Yeh have yer best years ahead of yeh. All the years before yeh hit twenty-five are shit. Look at me, I'm nearly thirty and I'm still fit and playing well and so will you. Yeh just have to clean up a little. Yer a great Quidditch player and a great guy. You don' get many people like tha’. Yeh've had a bit of a stumble lately, but don' let them get to yeh. What if we make a deal…no more reporters from now on? Yeh'll get to the matches early and avoid them and yeh definitely don' have to sit up with the team at things like this. I'm the Captain and this is just unfair to yeh. Go home, get some rest and I'll see you in a few weeks when the holiday is over, yeah?”

The only thing that depressed me more than the magazine covers of me getting into fights and calling me a nutter were the press conferences. Even though he promised I wouldn’t have to sit through them anymore, the owner of Puddlemere said he would put me on the reserve team if I sat out anymore.

Ryan couldn't do anything about it, but allow me to be drunk and wear sunglasses.

"James?" The smirk on that reporter's face was enough to send me into a rage. I gritted my teeth and let him get the questions out before trying my best to answer them with Ryan-approved answers. I was unsuccessful. I felt as if I was a different person, merely watching myself jump over the table and leap over three rows of chairs. I couldn't even control myself. I was a bystander to my own actions. I was a monster that could not be tamed.

I picked up the scrawny reporter by his robes as the security wizard fought to get to me. I stood him to his full height, more than a foot shorter than me. He looked downright terrified as the security wizard tried to wrestle me back off the reporter.

"Not so brave now, are you?” I growled, putting up a fight. "Come talk to me when there aren't cameras and people to hold me back!" I yelled. "I promise you, the outcome will be different!"

The security wizard sat right next to me, his wand at the ready, once he had forced me back in my chair.


	35. Harry James Potter, Age 42

Being kept awake by my thoughts was nothing new, but hearing James crying and shouting in his sleep brought back too many memories of my first nights after the War. When I couldn’t take it anymore-and James sounded as though he couldn’t either-I pulled my glasses and dressing gown on and walked down the dark corridor, wand lit, to James’ bedroom. He was twisted in his sheets, covered in sweat, and he had a small amount of blood on his forehead where it seemed he had struck it against the wall several times. The moment I got close to him, he groggily opened his eyes as if expecting me. I helped him untangle himself and then helped him to sit up.

“James?”

He made a low growling noise, but it was a common one for a tired James.

“Can you stand? We’ve got to get you cleaned up.”

“Bloody Hell,” He moaned as he stood and swayed a bit.

“I know, come on,” He shuffled along to the bathroom with my help and I cleaned his face off while he sat on the toilet like he used to when he was small.

I helped him down the stairs and set him as gently as I could on the couch in an upright position. His head rolled back for a few seconds until I handed him a glass of water.

“Are you alright?” I asked, lighting a fire in the grate.

“Have I ever been?” James mumbled.

“There used to be a time when I didn’t constantly fear notification from St Mungo’s about you. I’d like to think you were alright back then.”

“It’s all Katherine’s fault.” He sighed. “I was perfectly fine before she came along.”

“I’d like to think Katherine made you a bit better.”

“I was calmer, you mean? More controlled?” He scoffed.

“I didn’t have to stop you choking yourself with your own bedclothes at three o’clock in the evening and hear you screaming through the walls.”

“See what I mean? Her fault,” He smirked and tried to drink his water without moving from his slumped position.

“What happened that she left?”

“Dunno, do I?” He muttered quietly but I knew he did know. He had to know. Katherine wasn’t unreasonable. She wouldn’t have vanished in the middle of the night when things were going well.

James looked at me for a long moment and still had a smirk on his face as if daring me to drop the subject.

“You’re not sixteen anymore. I’d hate for you to get into real trouble. If there’s something you would like to talk about, I would very much like to help you.”

“You’re always assuming I need help. Maybe I don’t want your help. Maybe I like my life the way it is-oh, but it’s different from yours so that’s bad, right? I’ve got to have my whole life figured out because that’s what you did?”

“Do you even know what it’s like to live with people who don’t care about you?”

“ _Merlin…_ ” He breathed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, Dad, I feel ever so lucky to not have grown up like you. I’ve heard the story a hundred times.”

“You’ve gotten everything you’ve ever wanted and more and here you are, complaining because some girl left you-a girl who was probably going to leave anyway.”

He smiled and shook his head but I knew he was bursting to tell me. He never could resist a challenge.

“I dunno why I bothered even waking you up. Should’ve let you keep hitting your head against the wall. Might’ve even jolted some sense into you,”

The color began appearing on his ears as his smile faded and I knew I was getting close.

“In fact, I should’ve locked you up in a closet like me-maybe you’d have some respect for others. You sure haven’t learned any. Al on the other hand-“

“Oh right-“ He spat. “Al, the bloody kid wonder! He’s perfect we all get it. That’s the standard to which we should all live our lives.”

“That’s true. You should be more like Al.” I smirked. “He’s well on his way to getting ten NEWTs, you know.”

“I got ten NEWTs!” James shouted suddenly, leaping to the edge of his seat. “You didn’t give one solitary shit!”

“I’m sorry.” I said softly, feeling guilty at last. “I’m your dad. I worry. It’s my job. All I ever heard from school about you was all the detentions you were in and how Quidditch was your life’s goal. Lily wants to be some sort of fairy spotter for Magical Creatures and if you think that doesn’t scare the hell out of me-who the hell does that for a living?”

James smirked and leaned back after a moment.

“Look, when Mum played Quidditch, people had career altering injuries almost daily. I don’t want the same to happen to you.”

“I know, but this is all I’ve ever wanted in my life. It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted to work at. I know Quidditch doesn’t last forever but I’d like a tiny bit of support from my own family while I’m in it.”

“You’ve got it. From now on, I won’t say a word against it.”

He looked skeptical but thanked me quietly.


	36. Ginevra Molly Potter, Age 41

“Ginny, look-“

“That’s my son.” I said firmly. “He’s mad because you’re driving him to it. He’s not some sideshow for your entertainment-he’s a person. He’s a damn good Quidditch player, too! Not only are you ruining his life, you’re ruining mine and you’re making Puddlemere worse. Since when has _The Daily Prophet_ -“

“We sell newspapers, sweetheart.” The editor tapped his finger on the desk firmly. “Whatever moves the most is what we print. If you don’t like it, there’s the door.”

“You’re right. I quit. Good luck finding another writer who can get into Puddlemere’s stadium.”

**Dear James, I quit the _Daily Prophet_. I hope that decision is for the best. If at all possible, don’t let any more reporters in. How have you been? I wish you would come round again, but I understand how busy your schedule is.**

**We love you very much,**

**Mum & Dad**

_Mum, everything is fine. Well maybe not fine but I'll make it. I've been trying to move on but it's like I've been stuck in jam; it feels like I sink even worse every time I try to get out. Please don't read any of the mags, too. They're shit anyway. I would love to come round for Christmas but I can't. I've got a lot going on and this year doesn't look good for me. Try again next year._

_I love you, James_

**Dear James, I really want to see you this Christmas even if it's only for an hour or two. I'm worried about you and I won't bother at all if you simply visit. I don't want to think we'll be all alone for the holidays. I know you're very busy, but I want to give you your gifts in person.**

**Love you more,**

**Mum and Dad**

_Mum, I don't want a lecture if I come by for a visit. I don't want Dad to be there. Or Al. Or Teddy._

_James_

**James, Why don't you want Dad to be here? What's going on with you? Love, Mum**

_I know he's going to be disappointed and I can't deal with it right now._

James showed up a week or so before Christmas looking absolutely horrid. His face was swollen from a multitude of bruises and cuts that weren't healing. He couldn’t even stand up properly as he stumbled in the door. His skin was pale and he looked skinnier than usual, his eyes bloodshot. It broke my heart to see him so bad off with his hair all shaggy and I knew it was Katherine's fault. I hugged him and I could feel him shaking under his jacket.

"You tol’ me he wouldn' be ‘ere!" He sighed, his voice weak and cracking.

Harry had walked up the stairs from the basement to say hello, but James was already putting up a fight.

"I was told strictly to let you be." Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

I knew he was getting jittery again and so I gently coaxed him into the kitchen to eat something. He went through five ham, cheese, and peanut butter sandwiches, three bowls of potato soup, half a loaf of bread, and four cups of tea before he slowed down. I convinced him to take a hot bath and he collapsed into bed not minutes after.

Harry didn't say anything as I walked into the room, but he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It's bad." I sighed. "What do we do?"

"I dunno," He said quietly. "The best we can hope for is that he gets himself back together. He'll resist us every chance he can get."


	37. Albus Severus Potter, Age 16

"If you have no plans for the holiday, I can ask if you would be allowed to stay with me. We go over my grandparents' every year and all the family is there." I told Olivia hopefully.

I wrote Mum as well and she asked why I even asked her because she would love to have Olivia over at any time. The only person I was nervous about was James. He was plastered over every front page of every magazine and newspaper and so was Katherine.

"Mum said yes!" Olivia grinned at dinner. I was excited to have her visit and meet everyone she had not met over the summer. Rose and Scorpius came along, too, but Lily was at Hogwarts, protesting James’ new found behavior choices, and no one had really seen Hugo in recent memory, although Rose suspected he had a new girlfriend he did not want anyone to know about.

We had dinner at home and, after long disputes over sleeping arrangements, we all settled in for the night. I heard the front door open shortly after midnight and wondered if Dad was coming home just then. As I heard the floorboards by my room creak, though, I wondered why Dad would be getting home this late, anyway. Mum had to be expecting him home late if she had not waited for him at dinner. It was odd, but maybe he was behind on his work and wanted to catch up before the holiday.

I woke up at the same time I always do, although some call it early. Dad had not even come downstairs yet. I ate my breakfast quietly until Scorpius sat down hesitantly. "Sit down, we won't bite." Mum smiled, setting a plate down for him.

"Thank you, ma'am,"

Mum made Dad tea when he finally joined us and turned away from us to whisper to him a bit while Aunt Hermione sat at the table with us. I know that I did not have the greatest sense of what others were thinking, but when Rose and Olivia sat down, I had this persistent feeling that they had been talking about Scorpius and me. Aunt Hermione seemed to have felt it, too, because she suddenly stood and busied herself making tea. Scorpius rolled his eyes at me during one of their episodes, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Rose scoffed, pretending to look offended.

"Of course not," He said softly. "I would _never_ -"

"Oh please," She smiled, kissing his cheek.

I received yet another surprise after breakfast when Olivia pulled me into my bedroom as we prepared to leave for the Burrow. The door closed behind her and she kissed me with such intensity, but so warmly, I do not even know how to describe it. I was speechless for a few moments until Olivia looked straight into my eyes and said, "Albus, I love you."

I hesitated. I knew that I had really deep feelings for her, but I do not know if that was love. So, I just went for it. "Olivia, I…I love you, too." Her arms encircled my neck and I took her waist in my hands. I felt powerful. Like I could do anything. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know I had someone to love and be loved by.

When we walked down the stairs, Mum and Dad were whispering quietly in the kitchen again while everyone stood by the door, ready to leave.

“What is going on?” I asked them quietly.

“James got into trouble again.” Rose sighed, looking worried. “I just know it.”

“When is he not in trouble?” I sighed irritably.

“This time I think it’s serious, though.” She sniffed.


	38. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 19

I grabbed my coat and angrily walked out of Scorpius’ flat, tossing the newest Quidditch Quarterly into the trash as I Apparated back to Jacoby’s flat. When no one answered, I sat outside his door, trying not to cry. I didn’t know if James could ever return to normal. I tried ignoring a few of the Muggle guys who tried talking to me but one knelt next to me and I saw red.

“C’mon darling, just a kiss,” He laughed nastily, reeking of alcohol.

Knowing it was worth a visit from Magical Law Enforcement, I pulled my wand out a bit from my pocket.

He looked confused as his body froze and collapsed on the floor sideways. I wiped his memory and moved as quickly down the stairs as I possibly could, trying to look for any reason to not look guilty. The moment I exited the building, however, a young man in grey robes with a light blue and red emblem stepped next to me, matching my pace.

“Miss, I'm going to play nicely if you come with me quietly.” He said under his breath.

“I'm not going anywhere until I see a badge.” I said boldly, knowing it wouldn't buy me any time and escaping would be the worst thing I could do.

“Of course,” He smiled and pulled his badge out. “See? Now, you're being taken in for performing magic in the presence of a Muggle. You are allowed to contact one person to seek counsel from. Otherwise, we will provide someone for you-“

“No, I have someone to contact.” I said immediately, although no one came to mind. We came to a secluded sort of area and he made a little speech about Apparating and then we were standing in the Atrium of the Ministry. Because of the impending holiday, it was quite empty compared to when Jacoby was released, but I was extremely grateful for that. Since James was constantly a front page celebrity, I didn't want to replace him. We walked to the lifts and he pressed the small number three to take us up to his office.

“This isn't exactly policy, but given the circumstances…well, I don't think you're looking for trouble, are you?” He smiled and I suddenly thought of Mr. Potter. Sure, it would be extremely awkward to have him bail me out of trouble, but at least I would be out of trouble.


	39. Harry James Potter, Age 42

“Is James coming?” Mrs. Weasley asked quietly after we arrived.

“He stopped by a few days ago, but maybe it would be best if he didn’t.”

“Is it that bad?” She gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

I nodded and she sighed heavily.

That night as Ginny and I lay down to sleep, a jet black Ministry owl landed on the window sill and tapped urgently on the window. My heart pounded away as I ripped open the window and pulled the letter off the bird. The owl screeched at me angrily as I meekly apologized and shut the window as it flew off.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_A person in our custody has requested you as counsel. Please respond urgently._

_Johnathan Lester, MLE_

I immediately began ripping off my pajamas and pulling on robes as Ginny sat up and handed me things in the dark.

“Who was it?” She asked breathlessly.

“Magical Law Enforcement,” I muttered. She followed me down the stairs, pulling her dressing gown on as we went. She said she would wait for me as I pulled on my shoes and gloves. I kissed her cheek and jogged out into the yard before Apparating to the Ministry. I couldn’t even imagine what sort of trouble James had gotten himself into. I couldn’t imagine what sort of state he was in, either. I also couldn’t believe that he would ask for me. Teddy, maybe, even Ginny I could believe, but me?

I ran through the Atrium, punched the lift number, and it clanged loudly through the empty Ministry. I felt faint as I sprinted to the Law Enforcement offices, but when I saw who was sitting with Johnathan, I almost did faint.

“She's coming with me.” I said firmly, knowing no one else would give her a fair shot.

“Harry, this is our jurisdiction-“

I met Katherine’s eyes for only a moment.

“I should bloody well hope not! Statute of Secrecy is an Auror matter. Has been since they signed the damn thing. She's coming with me. The Aurors will take care of this.”

The Magical Law Enforcement officer looked cross as he waved Katherine away angrily. She tried avoiding my eyes as she stood and tried pulling her coat around her, but she couldn’t. Her stomach was protruding and I couldn’t believe my eyes.

I didn’t say anything until we reached my office and I pulled a chair out for her and started the teapot boiling.

“I must say, I was surprised to see you were the one in trouble.” I said, handing her a cup of tea.

“I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take you away-“

“Don't apologize.” I smiled. “I'm glad to see you're alright-really.” I sipped at my tea. “How have you been?”

“Until recently, terribly-but then again, recently, very terribly,” She shrugged.

I simply smiled and my curiosity burned about the baby I knew had to be growing inside her.

“Today was a mistake, I dunno what got in to me-well, this Muggle-I was waiting outside Jacoby’s flat and this Muggle comes up to me, bothering me-Jacoby lives in a shithole-sorry I didn't mean to say that, but really it's no good-so I cursed him-just petrified him, like-and I wiped his memory-I shouldn't have done it, I know it-“

“You wiped his memory?” I asked calmly, smiling.

“Yeah, sorry, I-“

“No, that's exactly what we would've done.” I grinned. “That's perfect. No one else saw you curse him?”

“I don't think so. I kept my wand sort of hidden.”

“I'm impressed.” I nodded.

“So I'm not in trouble?” She asked slowly.

“There are certain instances in which magic can be used legally in front of Muggles. Self-defense is one of those instances. Your safety was threatened and you reacted appropriately and rationally. I don't see any reason why you should face charges.”

A tear formed immediately in her eyes.

“Thank you so much-if you only knew-between James and the papers and the baby and Jacoby-I can't deal with any more-“

“Is it James’?” I asked quietly.

Katherine nodded and sniffed heartily. “I'm due in two months and I dunno what to do with it. James is off being a prick and I'm stuck with it because I know he'd kill me if I gave it up-I don't blame him, I'd probably kill me too, but I'm not fit for this. We all know it.”

I made us both another cup of tea, knowing she needed it.

“I know you know this, but James is a lot of things-strong-willed is definitely one of them. But, I have never seen him pass up someone in need. Especially not you. I am willing to bet that he would drop everything for you if he knew about this baby.”

“You must not know him as well…he said it wasn’t his problem. I told him when I first found out.”

“I will talk to him-no son of mine is going to abandon his child before it’s even born.” I said sternly.

“Be my guest. Do you even know where he’s at?”

“Truthfully, I haven't a clue. He hasn't written anyone in a few days and even then, really it’s not often.”

“Really?” She asked incredulously, pulling back her sleeve. She held her wand to a silver bracelet I had seen her wearing before. She stared at it in disappointment and I wondered for only a moment what it was.

“He's just apologizing.” Katherine shrugged after a minute of tapping at it. “He's probably drunk, anyway.”

“What is he apologizing for?” I asked, sitting up straighter, knowing if he was drunk and feeling sorry for himself, nothing good could come of it.

“I dunno, he keeps saying ‘I'm sorry’.”

“Ask if he's at home.”

“He's ignoring me now.” Katherine said faintly after a minute of tense silence.

“Stay here please, I'll be back in a few minutes.” I rushed to the fireplaces to whisk away to James’. The house was dark and I pulled my wand out as the dogs came bounding over to me, growling and barking menacingly. When I lit up the house, they backed off, but still didn’t look too happy about my being there.

I walked past the couches and there was more clutter in that house than I’d ever seen before-mostly Firewhiskey and various other liquor bottles. Once I reached the few steps, I saw the landing spot of Hurricane James. He was spread out on the ground, his feet still tangled on the bottom step. A bottle had shattered in his hand and shards of glass glittered on the floor and his hair. I held my hand under his nose to make sure he was even still breathing and then I contacted St Mungo’s. While I waited for them to arrive, I looked around more and saw the piles of bottles and the stains across the wall and wondered just how long he had been like this. A few of the walls had holes and dents in them and I sighed heavily. Ginny was going to be devastated and Katherine would be beside herself.

When he was safely taken to St Mungo’s, I put the dogs through the Floo to the Burrow and Apparated back to the Ministry. Katherine was sobbing hysterically when I returned to my office and she was clutching her side, nearly falling out of her chair.

“Relax, relax,” I said calmly, pushing her back into the chair and handing her a glass of water. “He’s going to be fine…He’s at St Mungo’s now, but they’ll put him right…he'll be alright-no, no-I need you to calm down, okay?”

“It's all…my fault.” She sobbed.

“Of course it's not,” I smiled weakly. “James plays by his own rules and this time he led himself down the wrong path. But, I promise, he will be okay.”

“You can't know that.” She sniffed, groaning with the pain as she clutched her side. “You can't guarantee his safety any more than you can your own.”

“And you’re sure you don't want to be an Auror?” I smirked. “Look, I'll take you to St Mungo’s and give you some time alone with him, but then I have to tell my wife. I know for a fact that she will be extremely distraught and I can't guarantee that you won't be the target of her anger if you are still there.”

She agreed, but when I helped her up, her face fell pale immediately.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, quickly grabbing her arm to help steady her.

She opened her mouth and then clenched her teeth painfully and groaned again.

“Are you-”

She nodded through her tears and I pulled out my wand again to summon St Mungo’s.

“Twice in one night, eh?” I smiled weakly as the guys eyed me suspiciously.

Ginny opened the back door the moment my feet hit the ground and she had tea ready for me.

“What happened?” She asked shakily.

“Katherine was the one who requested counsel.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“But, James got hurt.”

“It was her?” She asked quickly.

“No…not directly, at least…Katherine was being harassed by a Muggle and she cursed him. She’s really pregnant and when I told her no one had really heard from James recently, she contacted him, but he wasn’t making any sense. When I found him, he had fallen down a few stairs. I think he’ll be alright, but Katherine may not be. The baby’s coming now-early, by the looks of it.”


	40. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 19

“Just breathe, okay?” The Healer smiled, pressing lightly down the side of my stomach. “Everything will be okay, but the baby is coming a bit early.”

“No! He can’t-not for two months!” I gritted my teeth against the pain.

“Well, it seems that he’s a bit on the impatient side.” She smiled lightly.

I couldn’t understand why she was smiling and frankly, I wanted to throttle her as I watched James being bandaged up beside me. They rushed me off to the maternity ward to a private section and I didn’t even have time to think as they set me up in the bed. Despite my arguments, they simply told me to relax as I argued with them. They whispered a bit to each other and let it go for a minute before Teddy ran in.

“I know you’re not happy, but you’ll do more damage than good if you don’t relax.” He said calmly. “The baby will be fine and James will be fine. I promise.”

“You can’t-” I panted, pushing away his hand.

“They’ve already fixed him up. I came right over because you were worse off than him. You need to relax, alright?”

I hesitated and another contraction tore through my body.

“You are going to have this baby, alright? Everything will be okay.” Teddy said calmly. “Just think about what you want to name the baby. Don’t worry about anything else.”

I finally nodded and let myself focus on the baby. Little Jay definitely wanted his shot at living quicker than I wanted him to. But, when would a Potter ever wait their turn?

Teddy held my hand and agreed to every bad name I was calling him and James. In what seemed like no time at all, I heard James Sirius Potter Jr.’s first cries. Teddy squeezed my hand and grinned as he handed me my son.

“Perfectly healthy, miss.” The Healer smiled. “Bit small at the moment, but that should be solved in no time.”

Jay was very small, but rarely cried and after only a few days, he had his dad’s appetite and curious expression. When they finally allowed me to visit James after Jay was born, Teddy intercepted me.

“Look, I may have, er, stretched the truth a bit.” He said softly. “I do feel very badly but just know I did it out of the goodness of my heart…James is still asleep. He hasn’t woken up yet and he’s healing, but not as quickly as they think he should.”

I was angry with Teddy, but after he explained what would have happened to Jay if he didn’t, I agreed that he was right. The Healers allowed me to take the baby to sit with James as often as I wanted, though. Teddy and Mr. Potter helped out quite a bit feeding Jay and helping me care for him, visiting equally as often.

As Christmas came and went and James slept away under his own power, I began to seriously worry about what my life would become. I cried myself to sleep thinking what I would possibly do if James never woke up and I spent a few sleepless nights wandering the corridors until I was curled up in James’ bed with him.


	41. James Sirius Potter II, Age 18

The room was dark, but I could see tiny bits of light spilling out from the corridor around the curtain. I lay there for a long minute, simply assessing my surroundings. It didn’t surprise me being at St. Mungo’s, but I wondered how I had gotten there. It also didn’t surprise me being completely alone. I wouldn’t have been surprised if no one even noticed I was in here. I deserved nothing less.

Suddenly, someone pulled the curtain back and the sudden burst of light blinded me.

“Merlin!” I groaned.

“Sorry, mate!” Teddy said suddenly, pulling the curtains shut again. “Didn’t realize you were awake,”

I rubbed my eyes as he sat next to me and I could faintly hear what sounded like a baby making small noises. As my eyes adjusted again, Teddy smiled and helped me sit up while a second person in Healer robes came in to check on me. It was so dark in the room still that I jumped when a chair scraped opposite Teddy and Katherine sat down holding a bundle of blankets.

“What is that?” I asked without thinking.

“I don’t know how much you remember-or want to-but we have a son.”

“But-what month is it? How long was I out?”

“Relax, mate-it’s New Year’s Eve. The baby came a few months early, but he’s doing really well.” Teddy said softly.

“I’m sorry.” I told Katherine immediately. “I didn’t mean what I said before-I’ll help with him. I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“What’s his name?” I asked, reaching out to touch his tiny hand as he slept.

“I thought I’d leave that up to you.” She smiled softly. “I thought James would be rather fitting. He looks enough like you.”

I sniffed heartily and dried my face with my lead filled hand. “I agree. He looks like a James.”

After making sure I wasn’t going to faint, she handed me the tiny bundle of blankets and James slowly yawned before blinking his little eyes open. He was so tiny and yet I could already see a little smile pulling at his lips. When they turned the lights on just a bit, I saw a tiny little Puddlemere jersey showing beneath the blanket.

“Ryan dropped them off.” Katherine smiled. “I think he has a full set of both of ours for the rest of his life.”

“Did he say anything about me, er, you know not showing up at practice?”

“Only that he’s worried about you-we all are, really.”

“I know…I’m sorry.” I managed to brush off a tear before it fell on James’ head.

“I heard about your mum quitting the _Prophet_ too. I’m sorry. I think that’ll only make it worse, though.”

I nodded and she nodded to Teddy, who took James from me gently and walked out of the ward rather quickly.

“I think…look, James, I know it’s been your life’s goal to play for Puddlemere and we’re not really together or anything so I know you don’t have to listen to me, but if I were you, I would resign.”

I watched her for a moment and thought about what that would mean.

“Especially with your mum gone, they’ll be going after everyone. I don’t want to see you getting any worse.”

“So what am I supposed to do now?” I breathed.

She looked at me for a minute and I felt just as lost as she looked.

“I don’t have all the answers but I don’t want to watch you die again.” Katherine whispered shakily.

“What happened?”

“You were drinking and you fell down the steps by the dining room and you wouldn’t answer me on the bracelet so your dad went over and found you in a puddle of your own blood with your head split open. He thought you were already dead. When he told me, it was too much stress for the baby and he came early. Teddy nearly had to put me under so I wouldn’t throttle the Healers when they tried to take me upstairs. I thought it was the last time I’d ever see you. I-“ She hesitated. “I don’t want you in Quidditch anymore. It’s not safe for you.”

“You’re still worrying about me?”

“James,” She sighed. “I’m always worried about you. Have been for years now. I wouldn’t have left if I didn’t absolutely have the best reason for it. You know that I love you.”

“I must be really bad off for you to talk like that.” I smirked.

“James, you know I do.”

“Did you love me when Jacoby was threatening to torture me if I so much as looked at you wrong? Or how about when he was showing up once an hour to tell you that I wasn’t worth anything to you?”

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” She said imploringly. “Jacoby…the last time we were together, if he wasn’t there to protect me, nobody would. He doesn’t know how else to behave. I’ve been talking to him and he’s been relaxing, but he’s been gone a long time.”

“But you never stood up for me.”

“I never thought I had to.” She sniffed. “It’s so easy for you, but I’ve never had anyone to stand up for. I’m not like you. I’m not a good person.”

“Of course you are,” I touched her hand, but she moved it almost immediately to brush away her tears. I settled for putting my hand on her knee and it took a long minute, but she finally rested her hand on mine.


	42. Harry James Potter, Age 42

When James was released from St. Mungo's, we strongly encouraged him to stay with us. Of course it was completely up to him still, but he agreed rather easily. We set up a few rules and he promised us that he wasn’t nearly as awful as the reporters made him out to be. We found out rather quickly that he was much worse.

He never seemed to be where he should’ve been and Quidditch was about the farthest thing from his mind. I couldn’t believe how much he drank on a daily basis and I couldn’t believe some of the hours I’d hear him coming home at.

We began watching little Jay on the weekends after he was able to come home. While Katherine was at her matches, we assured her that even if James did come home while he was there, that we wouldn’t let anything happen to him. And James didn’t find out for quite some time. I didn’t feel quite as bad as I probably should have but James was digging his own grave at that point. Katherine was powerless to help and even asked if we could let her know when James wouldn’t be home so that we could see the baby in peace.

“Would it be maybe too much to ask of you to watch him overnight?” Katherine timidly asked when Jay was maybe about three months old.

“Of course not!” I smiled. “Have a night for yourself! Seriously, you deserve it and we’d love to have him.”

Hermione showed up just before Katherine did and stayed to see the baby, excited to see her great nephew. Katherine still seemed rather nervous that James would show up, and so she stuck around for a few minutes longer and everyone assured her that they would look after the baby no matter what.

When the door clicked open minutes after Katherine left, I figured she had changed her mind or forgotten something. When I heard James’ signature stumbling, I handed the baby off to Ginny and intercepted him.

“You’re home early.” I smiled.

James merely grunted and searched through the fridge.

“Hey, could you maybe go out and come back later tonight?”

He straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Your mum and I don’t get much time alone, you know.”

He didn’t seem to fall for it at all and suddenly, Jay made a loud screech. James took off down the corridor and stopped dead when he saw the baby.

“You and Mum don’t spend time alone, huh?” He asked angrily. “Where’s Katherine?”

“We’re watching him for the afternoon.” I sighed.

“And you didn’t even tell me? I’m his father!”

“Relax-of course you’re his father but how many times have you seen him? When’s the last time you asked Katherine-or any of us-about him?”

“What I talk to Katherine about is none of your business.” He growled, stepping up to me threateningly.

“James, you know we’ve been watching him every weekend since he was fit enough to be out of hospital. Katherine has told us everything and we all agree that if you don’t want to be a part of his life, by all means you don’t have to be.”

His jaw worked back and forth for a moment and then he stormed out, slamming the front door as hard as he could. Unfortunately for him, my wand was quicker and not a sound was made. I couldn’t believe how childish he still was.

Hermione stayed for hours and we all took turns feeding the baby and holding him, but Ginny continued looking rather upset. When Hermione left, I knew it would all come out.

“I can’t believe we let him leave like that.” She sniffed.

“We cannot keep treating him like a little kid, Gin.”

“And what if he ends up in St. Mungo’s again?” She whispered shakily. “What if next time he’s dead?”

“What can we do about it?” I asked her. “He’s got a kid he doesn’t even care about. He loved Katherine more than anyone in the world and they won’t even agree to be in the same city anymore. What hope do we have?”


	43. James Sirius Potter II, Age 19

I went back to practice the very next week after moving back in with Mum and Dad and Ryan looked excited to see me as I knocked on his office door.

“How’s the little one?” He grinned.

“He’s great.” I smiled. “Getting big already,”

“Yeah? Hey, tha’s great to hear…do you ‘ave a minute? There’s something I want to talk to yeh abou’.”

As I sat down, he took a more serious tone.

“Look, this may or may not come as a surprise to yeh, but the owner’s been none too happy about yer performance lately.”

“I know, I swear that’s all changed.”

“Glad to hear it.” He smiled. “But, he’s making me put yeh on reserves-now before yeh start in on me, it’s on’y temporary. Two months-three tops-and if yeh stay on ‘is good side, yer right back to starting, no question. It’s on’y to set an example fer the others, I’m sure yeh understand. He doesn’t want everyone nearly killing themselves. But, look-put on a smile-show up to practices and matches and yer back to starting. Easy. No fighting, no drinking when yer in public or here and yer fine.”

I nodded, but felt like throwing up.

Reserves. I’d never been so low.

I played along nicely and found out after a week that reserves don’t get to participate in interviews. Even I knew that the interviews were the absolute worst part about playing Quidditch. After two weeks, I felt really relaxed about everything. I still got to play Quidditch but I didn’t have to put up with the worst bits of it.

Things only got a bit strained when Katherine came back to playing after two months. She sat in the office with Ryan for a long time and when she finally came out, she barely even looked in my direction. I gave her the space she so desperately wanted and she looked distracted through practice. When practice was finished, Katherine left without even glancing at me. The next day, the Beater called Connor was leaning against the locker next to hers and she was smiling while they talked.

I felt sick. I Apparated to Teddy’s and sobbed my way through an explanation. He let me spend the night with a long talk about what I expected out of Katherine and me. The next day, I arrived to practice with a smile on my face and the knowledge that I was finally free.

I was not very proud of the following months that passed but I will say this: Katherine and I had always been very competitive and jealous people. Not a lot had changed except the circumstances. I began accepting invitations yet again to go out with some of the players under the agreement that I wouldn’t drink (although I almost always did) and I did start my old habits of snogging nearly every girl I could find. I began using every last bit of fame I had to get every girl I possibly could into bed or at the very least into a dark alley beside a nightclub.

Tori came for the first visit in nearly a year sometime between my birthday and hers. She looked at me like Mum had: tears clinging to her eyelashes as she looked me over and her hands shook as she covered her mouth.

“C’mon, s’not tha bad.” I sighed, my mouth moving slower than my voice wanted it to. I collapsed onto the couch and she wiped away her tears.

“James, you’re living with your parents again. You can’t handle yourself, clearly. Brian’s worried about you-we both are, really, but I’m also erring on the side of wanting to smack you.”

“Brian?” I asked, not having a clue who she was talking about.

“Ackerman? The kid who used to be your best friend? He’s still a living breathing person who’s worried about you. If we’re honest, he shouldn’t be. You haven’t spoken to either of us since we left Hogwarts. Really, since you met Katherine.”

“I knew you were jealous of her.” I smirked. “Jealous I never came round to you.”

Tori shook her head and stood, muttering, “I knew it.”

“What? I’m right aren’t I?”

“You’ve never been right.” She said softly. “Your head is too far up your own arse to see it. I hope you like yourself because the two of you are going to be spending a lot of quality time together.”

I rolled my eyes and just let her leave. The next day, Ackerman was knocking on the door.

“Bit late, don’t you think?” I smirked. “Tori beat you to it.”

“Mate, look, we just want to check up on you. I want things to be like they were when we were at school, you know?” He shrugged, looking pitiful. “I dunno, a lot’s changed and I-I dunno, I’d still like to think we’re mates, right?”

He definitely made me feel worse than Tori did and so I let him in and we talked for a while. I did feel bad for him, though.

“Are you and Allison still together?” I asked, trying to be polite.

“Tori didn’t tell you?” He smirked. “We broke it off last year. I knew this bloke who makes music-he’s my mum’s cousin’s step kid. I didn’t even know I was good at singing or anything, but we’ve been doing shows a few times a week at some local places and I dunno…it’s like I just feel like I can get it all out there and not have to keep it all inside. Well-back to Allison, anyway, she said it was a shit living and that I should’ve gone to Quidditch like you and Katherine so that we’d be set for life but she wouldn’t go out and find something to make of her life. I was tired of feeling like I wasn’t good enough so I let her go.” He shrugged. “It’s all for the best, though. Tori and I got together, actually, and my singing’s doing great now that we’re really getting paid for the shows…what about you, though?”

“Like you don’t know?” I muttered, trying to joke. “Have you been living under a rock?”

“I saw everything they’d been writing about you since your mum stopped writing for the _Prophet_.” He said softly. “I’d really hoped it wasn’t true.”

“Sadly my life is greater than the fiction they could make up.” I sighed. “Kate and I aren’t even speaking anymore and we’ve got a kid I’ve seen maybe twice. I nearly died at Christmas and now I’ve been shunted to reserves because I can’t stop drinking long enough to play a decent match.”

Ackerman looked at me for a long minute, barely even breathing.

“You know Tori and I…we’re here for you, mate. Doesn’t matter what day or time, we’ll be here for you.”

“I know-and don’t look at me like I’m some mental patient who’s thirty seconds away from jumping off a bridge-I’m fine most days. It’s the bad ones that get written about. They spread them out too, so I look mad all the time.”

He nodded silently. “Er, if you wanted…we’re playing a show tomorrow night. If you want to come and see us, it should be fun.”


	44. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 19

It had been months since I had gotten on a broom and properly played, but it was very similar to coming back to Hogwarts after a summer with Mum. Five minutes in, I was playing like I always had and Ryan was cheering me on from the sidelines. I was still a bit stiff from having Jay, but everyone was hopeful that it would be gone in no time.

_I won’t be bothering you anymore._

I looked at the bracelet and wondered how long ago he had written it.

“Katherine!” Ryan called from his office. He held up a badly scribbled piece of parchment. “James resigned…did yeh know abou’ this?”

I played stupid, but it worried me greatly. I immediately Apparated to our house and knocked on the door while ringing the doorbell. I knew it would be the only place he would go.

James answered the door after a few minutes and was completely out of his mind drunk. He could barely even stand up straight and he couldn’t even form coherent sentences.

“Merlin, look at you,” I sighed, helping him back to the couch and handing him a glass of water.

He collapsed onto the couch, spilling the water everywhere and held out his hand to me.

“Youresogood…” He muttered, his eyes half closed. “The…only…one…”

I sat on the coffee table as he smirked and closed his eyes completely. Jackson woke from his spot on the couch and stretched, shuffling over to sniff me lazily. I fed the dogs as James passed out again and I vanished all of his liquor bottles. He’d hate me come morning, but someone had to try and help him. Despite Connor that was probably cursing my name as he stood alone at my door, I sat next to James for hours and stroked his long tangled mess of hair, trying to remember a time where he wasn’t completely in over his head.

He woke a few times for a moment or two but then he’d roll around to a new position and I’d run my hand along his back or hold his hand and he’d fall right asleep again. I settled on the couch next to him as it grew darker outside and watched him sleep before dozing off myself. In the morning, I woke before James and made breakfast for both of us. I gently woke him and he immediately smiled as he stretched. When he saw that it was me, he jumped and then grimaced and held his head between his knees.

“What’s going on?” He groaned, rubbing his head that I’m sure was absolutely killing him.

“Well, you resigned from Puddlemere yesterday and then I finished practice to a message from you that said you’ll never bother me again so I made sure that you wouldn’t kill yourself last night.”

“Why?”

“Why what?” I asked, continuing to eat.

“Why-I mean why did you come here? You don’t have to care about me anymore now that you’ve got your boyfriend.”

“Is that really what you think? Of course I care about you. I’ll never stop. Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean I don’t ever want to see you well. I want you to be making me jealous right now with how many new girlfriends you’re getting. Right now I just feel like a huge prat for leaving you.” I sighed.

James began picking at his food and looking as though he were about to cry.

“While we’re on the topic, I told Jacoby to take it easy on you. I think he’s found some friends, too, so that should help.”

“Thank you,” He sniffed.

“What’s wrong?”

“This is the nicest you’ve been to me in almost a year.” He rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I sighed, moving to sit next to him. “Look, ever since I got pregnant and you told me you didn’t want anything to do with me…I can’t see you the same way. I can’t understand what I could’ve done to hurt you so badly that you wouldn’t even want to know your kid or be around me. I don’t want you around Jay if you’re going to be shit. I’d rather him have no dad than a shit one. But, if you can get sober and stay like that, then I want you to see him and know him. Even if it doesn’t work between us, he still needs a dad. I’ll help you clean up but you have got to promise me that whatever happens, you will not drink again. Ever. Not even when you’re alone and feeling terrible. You have people who want to help-your dad is completely out of his head right now trying to figure out how to get you better. He thinks nothing he’s doing is ever going to work. Your mum wants nothing more than to talk to you like she used to. I want that, too.”

James finished his breakfast and took a shower and allowed me to cut his hair.

“You won’t take too much off, will you?” He asked uncertainly. “Do you have a mirror? I want to see it.”

“Your hair will be fine, don’t worry.” I smiled, trimming it much more than he ever would’ve let me.

“Are you sure?”

“Sit still, I’m almost done.” I smiled. “Just keep an open mind.”

“What did you do to my hair?” He gasped, finally running to the mirror.

“It looks nice and it’ll grow out, just leave it for a day and see if you like it.”

He grumbled about it, but thanked me and shaved his stubble off and he looked better than he had since we left Hogwarts. I agreed to let him see Jay as often as he wanted as long as he was never drunk in my presence or Jay’s and that any of his girlfriends would not be around Jay unless I approved them first. I agreed to not let my boyfriends (however few there may ever be) around Jay also to appease James, but I didn’t foresee that being a problem.

“Thank you so much for everything.” James smiled, hugging me just before I left. “Thank you for taking care of him and me and naming him James. I won’t let you down this time.”

“I know you won’t.” I breathed. “I’m really proud of you for stepping up. All that matters is what you do starting today, alright?”

He nodded as we let go of each other.

“Check in with me tomorrow, maybe we can meet up if you want.”

He nodded eagerly. “Of course, yeah,”

I Apparated to Rose’s to talk about everything with her and with the wireless playing in the background, I heard a song come on with two eerily familiar voices.

“ _Story Time._

_I don’t care what anyone else thinks_

_(Lies)_

_I don’t care what anyone else says_

_(Lies)_

_I don’t think about you enough_

_(Lies)_

_I don’t drink about you enough_

_(Silence)_

_I heard you threw away our pictures_

_I heard you told your dad we’re done for good_

_That’s kinda funny cause you’re still trying to be found_

_Still asking me about my days_

_Still wondering when I’ll come round_

_I guess I’m the family disappointment now_

_Feels like we’re on the end of the same rope_

_Just tugging till one of us lets go_

_Just hugging it out till one of us lets go_

_Seems like everyone knows me_

_I’m letting it get to me-this fame_

_But you’re the one who keeps forgetting my name_

_You keep on switching the game_

_Like I’ll never be the same_

_But baby listen it’s still me_

_It’s still James”_

I was in tears over it as James and Brian’s names were announced. I heard it nearly every time I turned on the radio. I knew it wasn't just nothing like Rose claimed. It was James singing and it was about us and I knew every time we fought, he and Ackerman would scheme up another song.

It was odd at first, being around the Potters without James, but I came to like it. Teddy was round as well occasionally but I liked him already so it wasn’t much of a bother.

“Just me today I’m afraid.” Mr. Potter smiled as he took Jay from me. “Figured you wouldn’t mind, though.”

“Oh, well, that’s fine.” I smiled. “I’m just glad to get out of the house for something other than Quidditch.”

“Are you getting excited? I haven’t wanted to mention anything in front of the Mrs. but I thought it would be safe today.”

“Excited?” I asked nervously.

“Doesn’t your father get out in a few weeks?” He looked puzzled but I’m sure it was no match to my look. My blood ran cold and I felt sick. “Lyle Harter-that’s your dad, isn’t it?”

“Yes…” I whispered. “He’s dead.”

“I should hope not.” Mr. Potter chuckled. “He’s only been in Azkaban for the last twenty years-did you not know- _Merlin_ -if I knew you thought he was dead-I’m so sorry! Sit down-no wonder you look pale!”

The tears immediately bubbled up and I buried my face in my hands as he pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

“I believe he gets released on the twenty-third but I’ll check on that for you, okay?”

He slid tea in front of me and I mopped my face off on my jacket.

“What did he go in for?” I sniffed, my brain running at full speed as Mr. Potter ran his hand along my shoulders briefly.

“That’s the tricky part, isn’t it? Ministry got a tip-off that he had been collecting charmed Death Eater artifacts. We checked him out and it didn’t look too likely, but we searched his home and found quite a bit. When we asked him to explain where the objects had come from, someone had gone through and destroyed the shop’s records of where he claimed to have bought them from. Was he set up or just lying? Nobody really knows for certain but the Head of the Wizengamot at the time heard Death Eater and said twenty years. If he was guilty, it would have been a good sentence but the trial wasn’t exactly the fairest I’d seen. The only good thing to be said I suppose is that they let him share a cell with your brother, Jacoby. I thought for certain he would have told you when he got released.”

My mind raced through the entire visit and even that night, I didn’t know what to think. Mr. Potter wrote to me the next day with the date of my father’s release. I so badly wanted to tell James but just as I began to think that, I would see him following another girl into a club or he’d be plastered all over the front page doing something inappropriate. So, sitting in the Ministry court room was just me and Jay. I half expected Mum or Jacoby to be there as well, but surprisingly they were not. I wondered if Mum even knew he was getting released today. I hadn’t even told Connor about it. He didn’t need to know anything else about my life.

Dad was tall and pleasant looking. He looked young, too-much younger than Mum, anyway. I realized then I had no idea how old Mum actually was. Not that it mattered, really, but I didn’t even know when her birthday was. It had never occurred to me as something I should know until I met James.

As Dad turned round, he smiled widely at me.

“Katie?” He asked hopefully.

I smiled and nodded, setting Jay down and hugging him tightly.

“Merlin, look at you.” He sighed, holding me at arm’s length and brushing away a tear from eyes that were identical to mine. “I know you’ll hate me for this, but you look so much like your mother.”

“I know,” I said softly.

Jay suddenly screeched and Dad grinned at him, scooping him up out of his carrier.

“Who is this?” He grinned as we began walking out of the courtrooms and through the Atrium.

“Jay,” I smiled. “He’s eight months old.”

“Well hello Jay…I see Daddy must have dressed you today, big Puddlemere supporter.”

My stomach felt as though I had left it ten stories underground as we walked out into the streets of London.

“It’s mine, actually.”

“What is?”

“The jersey-see?”

“My little girl does _not_ play for Puddlemere!” He grinned, turning Jay around to see HARTER stitched across the shoulders of his tiny shirt.

“She does.” I smiled. “Keeper,”

“And what about his dad?” He pressed.

My smile fell and I felt sick again.

“He’s not really around.” I muttered. “Well, it’s complicated, he’s around but it’s better when he’s not.”

I told him everything-well, I told him most of everything. After thirty minutes, we reached the car and the end of the story. Dad smirked as I buckled Jay in and opened the driver side door.

“Never been in one before.” He smirked. “Didn’t see the harm in Apparating with kids back then.”

“One too many kids got splinched so they suggested going the Muggle way…oh, bloody-fuck-“

I fumbled with the radio controls, but it was too late.

_“Maybe if I whisper, I’ll be heard_

_Maybe if I whisper, I’ll be heard_

_Maybe if I whisper, I’ll be heard_

_MAYBE IF I WHISPER, I’LL BE HEARD_

_MAYBE IF I WHISPER, I’LL BE HEARD_

_My fans made me who I am_

_Maybe that’s why I can’t stand_

_On my own is an island_

_In the middle of a green sea_

_I can’t predict the future_

_Will I ever be free_

_Will I ever really see_

_Will I ever truly be_

_Can I ever need_

_Without you_

_(Hey)_

_Without you_

_(Hey)_

_I don’t even know what it is to want you_

_I’m not even clear without you_

_Why am I even here without you_

_What do I do without you_

_I’m shutting down_

_Say goodbye to our old life_

_Say goodbye to everyone for me_

_I’ve cured my addiction for free”_

I couldn’t blink away the tears fast enough and I was trembling, trying to change the station or at least turn the radio off.

“What’s going on?” Dad asked quickly.

“That’s James.” I sniffed, mopping the tears from my face and finally succeeding in turning it off midway through the next song. “Every time we fight, he comes up with a new one. They play constantly.”

“They’re not bad.” He said softly. “Hey, it’s alright…people probably don’t even realize they’re about you, anyway.”

“He’s been extremely open about that.” I sniffed, trying to take deep breaths.

“Maybe this is how he’s coping.” Dad suggested. “Albeit very publicly…but, I would still try to work it out with him.”

I let a long minute pass before I was calm and began to navigate my way out of London.

“I suppose you’ll want to go to Mum’s, right?”

He looked at me and sighed sadly.

“They allowed Jacoby and I to share a cell in Azkaban. He told me everything that was going on. I wish I could express how sorry I am to know that I had anything to do with her treating you like that. I swear, if I could have, I would have found a way to get you out of there. They wouldn’t listen to me or Jacoby.”

“Magical Law Enforcement used to come out to the house almost weekly until I left for Hogwarts. Mum would always put on a show for them and tell them that the neighbors had it out for us and there was nothing going on. They questioned me a few times, but Lawrence never had any bruises, so they never would have believed me. Eventually they stopped checking the house. I begged the Aurors to take me when Jacoby was arrested. I didn’t even care where it was that he was going; I just knew it would be better than where I was. James was the first and only person who ever cared about me. We even broke up for a bit while we were in school and he still begged me to stay with them for the holidays so I wouldn’t have to go back to Mum’s.”

“Well, I’d really like to meet him. He sounds wonderful.” Dad smiled sadly.

“He is when he’s not drinking. Which now is practically all he ever does.”

I tried driving slow, but it wasn’t slow enough. We parked along the street and I held Jay tightly, my free hand on my wand. I think he could sense my nervousness because he was the quietest I’d ever seen him and Jacoby jogged out with a grin on his face, hugging Dad tightly. I was jealous of how much time they had gotten together, even though it was still in Azkaban. Maybe especially because it wasn’t with Mum.

“There ‘e is.” He grinned, reaching for Jay. I reluctantly handed him over, but held Jacoby’s arm tightly for a second.

“Don’t let Mum near him.” I growled.

“I’ve go’ ‘im.” He smiled.

“Don’t let him out of your sight for a second.”

“I know, Katie, it’s alrigh’.” He patted my back, but I was terrified.

I was shaking as we walked inside and I was so on edge. Dad was stone-faced and Mum had hurriedly wiped dust off a few things, but the house still looked a horrid mess.


	45. James Sirius Potter II, Age 19

_Can we talk? I just really need a friend right now._

**Me too. Be there in fifteen.**

_Meet me at Ackerman’s. 15 Rosen Cir, Kent. No one else will be here for the rest of the night._

Katherine stepped in the door not ten minutes later with Jay, who was fast asleep in her arms. She looked upset as well and that bit worried me.

“There’s my big boy.” I whispered, gently taking him from her and rocking him to keep him asleep. He was getting big-much bigger than I had anticipated he would be. Then again, he was quickly nearing nine months old. Soon enough he would be walking and talking if he wasn’t already. I felt even more depressed that I didn’t know him.

Once she had set her bag down and settled on the same couch as me, I felt odd about her being there.

“So, what’s going on?” She asked softly.

“I dunno, I’ve been doing some thinking lately and I really want to help with Jay and all. I’m done feeling useless all the time.”

“I really want that too.” She smiled for half a second. “I want you to know him. He needs a dad in his life. I know you’ll love him better than anyone else, too.”

I was a bit nervous at how quickly she was agreeing to everything, but if I was honest, I’m sure she was more than ready for me to stop being useless as well. As the minutes ticked on, I set Jay on the floor on top of a large cushion to grab Kate and me a drink.

“Thanks,” She smiled nervously again, turning more towards me. The distance between us was minimal at best. I could have easily reached out and touched her without too much effort. She tucked her foot under her other leg and rested her elbow on the back of the couch, her fingers playing with her hair lightly as she looked into her drink.

I could tell she was thinking heavily about something and I watched her for a few minutes, not wanting to interrupt her. I also wanted to keep her in front of me for as long as possible. It had been a while since I had seen her this close for this long and I missed it. I missed the way her lips curled into her shy little smiles. I missed the way her hair would fall down her shoulders like dark waterfalls.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed suddenly, snapping herself out of it.

“What’s wrong? You had something you wanted to talk about too, right?”

“Sort of, yeah,” She shrugged. ”Er, I know it’s going to be really weird to talk about with you and all, but Connor and I sort of had a row.”

“I’m sorry.” I said softly. She was right. I didn’t really want to help her with that particular problem but the awful side of me wanted this to somehow split them up.

“Yeah…I just-I dunno how I feel about it. He’s sort of a prick sometimes but then sometimes he’s alright. I dunno, I suppose I just don’t really care if he stays or leaves at this point.”

“Then why are you with him?” I asked, trying to be sensitive about it. “You could just be on your own then, right?”

“I dunno, I suppose I like the company.” She shrugged.

“Eh,” I shrugged. “The way I see it, you get a cat if you want company. If you want someone who will take care of you, you get a boyfriend.”

She smiled for a moment, still looking into her drink.

“I’m not even saying this for my own benefit, but I would cut him loose if I were you. I’d want to know that whoever I was with wanted me more than anything in the world. If they didn’t, why waste your time, you know?”

Kate nodded and ran her finger along her leg as she set her drink on the table.

“Can I ask you something?” She said it so softly that I could barely hear her.

“Of course, yeah,”

“If I didn’t have Jay…would you still want to be around me? If I still left and all that-If everything else was the same?”

She could barely even look at me. I reached over and gently lifted her chin to look me in the eyes.

“I would want you around even if Jay wasn’t mine. Even if you got married to someone else and spit in my face, I would still want to be around you. I still love you even though you’re with Connor. It tears me apart that we don’t talk more but I don’t want to get in your way-“

Kate suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I thought for sure she had passed out and fallen on me lips first or something. Then, she did it again, only this time, her fingers were gently pressing into the back of my neck as her lips met mine. I couldn’t control the situation but maybe I didn’t want to. I wanted her and if that meant cheating on Connor with me, I suppose I was okay with that.

She suddenly leaned to the side and set her drink down before pouncing on me like a lion about to make its kill. Her shirt hit the floor as her claws tore into my flesh. I had almost forgotten how strong she was as my shirt fluttered to the floor and she looked wild. My heart was racing in my ears as she wrapped her legs around me and I made a mental note of just how absolutely perfect she was. Not that she wasn’t always, but just then in the fading light, where all I could see was her silhouette and feel her warm breath on my neck and her heat radiating off me-I couldn’t build a more perfect fit. She dug her teeth into my shoulder as she screamed to keep from waking Jay and I drew a sharp breath in, but remained silent.

I turned the lamp on closest to me and Kate smirked as she searched for her clothes.

“Sorry about all those,”

Scratch marks were railroaded across my neck and chest and I could feel a few burning on my back as well. I grinned and smacked her bare arse hard enough to leave a faint handprint.

“Now we’re even.”

It was probably the best night’s sleep I had in months and I couldn’t help but grin as I checked out her handy work the next morning in the mirror. There were tiny spots of blood on my sheets from some of the deeper scratches, but the bite on my shoulder looked horrible. It was all black and tender and I could count the individual teeth marks. I pulled on a fresh shirt and joined Ackerman and Tori for breakfast.

The moment I sat down, he grinned into his oatmeal and waited for Tori to notice.

“Merlin!” She shrieked after a minute. “Did you get mauled by a hippogriff?”

Ackerman and I laughed, but she scoffed and walked to the fridge for orange juice.

“That’s not even the worst of it.” I grinned, leaning in to Ackerman and pulling my shirt to the side so that he could see the bite mark.

He shivered and grimaced. “Well, you had a fun night. Do you want something for that? Looks painful.”

“I’ll take care of it later.” I smirked.

He shook his head and Tori sat back down, looking at me with a very Mum-like look.


	46. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 20

Things were really looking up. James was visiting a few times a week to see Jay and as much as it annoyed Connor to have him round so often, I was really glad to see James getting better. I knew he would get there eventually. He stayed true to his word and quit drinking and smoking. He would come round to my flat twice a week and stay with Jay over the weekend at his parents’. Jay even began to recognize him the more he saw him.

“Why don’t you just let him have him for a few days?” Connor whined after a few weeks.

“Because I don’t really trust him yet,” I shrugged. “He’ll get there.”

“If you don’t trust him, I don’t get why you don’t just cut him loose.”

“Because if you’ll _remember_ , you were the one telling me I should be giving him another chance. So this is me giving him another chance.” I smiled, folding my arms.

“I just don’t understand why we can’t have one night alone, you know? Don’t you want that too?”

“Why? So you can _not_ get me pregnant while _not_ being stuck with me for the rest of your life?”

“How many times are you gonna bring that one up, eh?” He asked loudly, leaning forward slightly.

“I think you need to leave.” I said softly, picking up my wand loosely and trying to make it look like I was simply nervously twisting my bracelet, but I sent a message to James.

“Why?” He growled. “So your little boyfriend can come back and you can play house again? He’s playing you, K! He doesn’t care about you or that bloody kid!”

“Unfortunately neither do you.” I said plainly. “You need to leave.”

He took a step forward and took a deep breath as the door opened. His face screwed up in anger as he saw James again.

“Don’t you ever knock?” He screamed at James.

“Forgot something,” James shrugged. “Why are you so upset? What’s going on?”

“Piss off, adults are talking-“ Connor scoffed. “Go back to your sad little life.”

“After you-“

As Connor strolled over to James, I moved quickly to take Jay to his room before things got out of hand. As I walked towards the bedrooms, I heard a few loud footsteps coming towards me and then a loud crash. I flinched, but Connor was stiff as a board on the floor.

“Merlin, he’s a prick, innit he?” James sighed, his wand tight in his hand. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” I said breathlessly, my hands shaking. “Can you take Jay?”

James rocked Jay as the tears bubbled up and I walked away, brushing away the loose tears. I sat on the edge of my bed and took a few deep breaths before James appeared without Jay.

“Come here,” He whispered, kneeling in front of me and pulling my arms around his neck. “It’s alright…I’ve got you.”

I cried on his shoulder for a bit and he firmly told me that he was going to notify MLE and get Connor removed and then he strongly suggested that I stay round our house or his parents’ with him.

“I don’t want you staying here until we can get the locking charm switched.” He said softly, brushing my hair behind my ear. “I’m not letting you get hurt next time-or worse-“

I nodded and mopped more tears off on my sleeve.

I could hear the officers talking to James and I couldn’t believe how well behaved and calm he was. I was still shaking horribly when they asked me to explain what had happened. I think it helped my case. They removed Connor and also suggested that I spend the night somewhere different.

“I’m going round to our house-James and my’s.” I sniffed.

They looked at each other nervously.

”You lot don’t really believe the papers, right? He’s a great father and he’s not a drunk. We’ll be fine. I just need to get the charm switched on this one before I come back.”

The house was covered in a thin layer of dust and it saddened me to see the rooms all empty and unused. We set Jay up in the bedroom next to ours and for a few days it was only his crib and a bag with his clothes in it. It wasn’t ideal, but I knew it was only temporary. As we settled in for the night, I didn’t even hesitate in slipping off my jeans and shirt while James was in the bathroom and taking my time searching for his old Puddlemere jersey.

“Bloody Hell,” James sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

I kept my back to him as I bent over our hastily packed bag but I could feel his eyes on me. When I finally found the jersey, I straightened up and suddenly felt James pressed against my back. I could feel his heart beating out of his chest as I ran my fingers along his roaming hands.

I didn’t feel bad at all about sleeping with James while Connor and my’s relationship was in question. I only worried what would happen if I decided I wanted Connor to stick around. Sure he was violent and horrible, but…James had had his fair share of outbursts as well. Granted, they were never directed at me. I suppose that made a lot of difference. But, if I was honest with myself, I wanted to have some time away from James. I didn’t want to constantly wonder if there was someone out there who would treat me better.

I just couldn’t get away from him. He was fit and sweet and funny and Merlin if I didn’t love his hot writhing body pressed against mine. Was that all we needed to be happy?

I had only planned on staying for a day or two but before I knew it, a week had passed and Connor was suddenly approaching me after practice.

“Can we talk? Er, alone, you know? I can make something to eat and we can talk about what happened.”

I stared at him for a second. “I dunno if that’s such a good idea.”

“I just want to apologize to you.” He said softly, moving his hand slightly to touch me and then changing his mind at the last minute. “I want to make it up to you.”

I sighed and told James I would be back later that afternoon.

Connor pulled out all the stops. I was actually impressed by how clean his place was. He cooked a three course meal and poured out wine for me and had dressed up a bit for the occasion.

“So, I really just want to start off by saying that I am sorry. I didn’t realize until it was too late that I have trouble controlling my emotions. I’m really working on it, though, and I really want to show you that I can change. I really would like a second chance. I know it might take a little while, but I really do like you.”

I let him pamper me a bit. I deserved it, I thought.

“I just hope this can be one little bump, but we can leave it in the past and keep going.”

“Right,” I nodded. “If I can ask about a few things, though…what do you seriously think about James?”

He looked at me for a long minute and sighed. “Look, I just…I suppose I know what you and James used to be and it scares me that I’ll never be able to be what he was for you. I see the way he still looks at you and I know that I could never replace him as Jay’s dad. No matter how hard I try, you’ll always look to him.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try at all.” I said softly. “Maybe I still look to him to step up because I don’t think that your heart is in it. He’s got more invested than you, so I know that he doesn’t have as far to go. You could leave at any time and it wouldn’t be a detriment to you. You wouldn’t be saying goodbye to your son. James and I were together for three years when I got pregnant and we had just left Hogwarts. When I told James I was pregnant, he had already started drinking and we were fighting and he thought I was trying to trap him. I left and had to stay with my brother who had just gotten out of Azkaban. The day Jay was born, they found James unconscious in our house and he was bleeding everywhere. They thought he was dead. I was angry with him and we hadn’t spoken for nearly five months and then all at once, I thought I’d never talk to him again and I was pregnant with his child. Of course I want him to get better and take care of Jay. I don’t want Jay to grow up like I did, without a Dad. I want him to know his dad and as much as possible, I want to give James a chance to be his dad. I don’t know if I ever want to be with him again, but I do know that I want him to be there for Jay. I deserve to be happy too, though. If I can find someone to do that, whether it’s James or not, I want to be happy.”

Connor smiled and took my hand. “I want to be happy, too.”

“I want things to be different, though. I want you and James to be able to be in the same room without fighting. I want it to be about Jay growing up with a good family.”

“I’ll give it a go.” He nodded.

We spent most of the afternoon together and in an odd twist, I actually wanted him back. I wanted to see what else we could become.


	47. James Sirius Potter II, Age 19

“Monsieur Potter!” Pierre grinned as I walked up to his office. His tan skin glowing against his bright blue eyes told me I was in the right place. “Such a great honor! I have heard much about you!”

“All good I hope?” I said nervously.

“Of course! Of course! Sit down please! I have spoken to Ryan from England and he has told me quite dreadful things from ze reporters. Zis will not be a problem here, I assure you.”

“That’s great.” I smiled.

He showed me around and when we reached the changing rooms, he even showed me my maroon uniforms which already had POTTER stitched across the shoulders in golden lettering.

“What do you zink?” Pierre smiled, as though he were trying to impress me into coming to play Quidditch in France.

“It’s brilliant. Yeah, I love it.”

I signed a simple two year contract, but he told me if I played as well as he was told I did, it would quickly become a five year contract.

**Can we talk about things?**

_I need to clear my head first_

I wish I could’ve said more to Kate, but I was at a loss. I wouldn’t have wished that feeling on my worst enemy. All I wanted to do was be with her and still it was as if every obstacle in the world was between us.

**My dad wants to meet you.**

Something I never thought I’d see from Katherine and it honestly put me off. Truthfully, I didn’t want to meet her father, but ultimately I wanted to get on better terms with her.

When I walked in the door, Mr. Harter shook my hand and I could see Kate in his smile.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled. “All good things, of course,”

“Where’s James?”

“Oh, he’s sleeping, don’t wake him.” Kate sighed, allowing me to lightly kiss her cheek as I hugged her.

“I won’t, relax; I only want to see him.”

When I slowly opened the door and poked my head inside the room, I only saw James sleeping peacefully in his crib. I tiptoed in and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, mate.” I whispered, touching his arm lightly with my fingertips.

He didn’t move or make a sound and I watched him sleep for a few long moments before touching his cheek and moving back to the sitting room.

“I hear you and Katie have had quite the history.” Mr. Harter smiled pleasantly.

“You got the whole story from her, did you?” I smirked.

“Well, I only heard half the story considering I couldn’t ask you.”

“You really want to hear what happened?” I asked incredulously.

“I do. But, only because I want what’s best for my grandson.”

“So we met at Hogwarts and everything was going great-Katherine was everything I could ever hope for-she was funny and smart and we just had this connection like we’d lived a hundred lifetimes together. When we left school, I knew we’d spend forever together. We had a house and we were settling in together really well. Then, Jacoby got released. From the start, he was threatening me every time Kate would turn her back. He was at our house every single moment he could and so I started going out more. I’d stay out really late and drink with my friends and it wasn’t fair to any of us. Every time Kate would try to talk to me about anything, we’d end up fighting and that went on for months before she got tired of it all. When she told me she was pregnant, I didn’t want to believe her. I thought she was making it all up and nothing could convince me otherwise. I just wanted to believe she was trying to trap me. When she finally got fed up and left, I was devastated, sure, but when I ended up shattering my skull and she had James too early because of the stress-I was…that was my lowest point. Look, I don’t want Kate to suffer; I just want Jay to grow up knowing his mum and dad love him. Neither of us was ready for this but I think we can handle it.”

“So you would like to see James more regularly?”

“Of course…Kate and I were sort of talking about that a few weeks ago too. I’d like to see him more and I’ve got the space for him to stay over, too. I know the trust factor is still on the low side, though.”

“Katie?” Mr. Harter asked.

“I dunno, I want you to see him more, but you’re right. I’ve lost a lot of trust in you.” She said softly. “And I hate that. I wish I could drop him off for the weekend and not think twice.”

“What are you worried about happening?” Mr. Harter asked.

“Drinking and girls being round,”

“James? Do you have anything to say to that?”

“Kate and I both know that the drinking has stopped and I haven’t had any other girls round in weeks. I don’t think I really want that lifestyle anymore.”

“Not even for a minute?” She asked, watching me carefully.

“No-hey look at me…” I ran my fingers along her thigh lightly. “I’m looking for everything to be normal again, too.” I said softly.

She looked at me for a second and then looked away again.

“Fine,” She muttered under her breath. “He can have him on the weekends.”

“What’s wrong?” I whispered. When a tear rolled down her cheek, I moved off my chair to hug her.

“Everything alright?” Mr. Harter asked quickly.

“Fine,” Katherine smiled, although it looked very forced.

“Kate-“ She suddenly inhaled deeply and gripped the arm of the chair with white knuckles. I could see her face was turning whiter and whiter as she began whispering very quietly and gasping hard for air-almost as if she was drowning. Mr. Harter looked extremely nervous.

“What’s going on?” He asked frantically.

I pulled her off the chair carefully and laid her on the floor, stroking her hair until she came round again.

“It’s James.” I whispered repeatedly as she squeezed my hand tightly to her cheek. “Kate, you’re okay…”

I could see her legs tensing up as Mr. Harter looked ready to call St. Mungo’s, but I kissed her hand and stroked her cheek softly. After a minute or two, she came round.

“I was fifteen.” She breathed automatically, looking up at me with cloudy eyes. “She held my head under water until I passed out and then she left me on the floor in the kitchen and told Lawrence I fell asleep.”

Mr. Harter sighed heavily and I helped her sit up, handing her a glass of water.

“You are completely and entirely safe…I hope you know that.”

She sat in my lap and I pulled a blanket around her.

“So, I believe we left off with the discussion of custody.” Mr. Harter said cautiously after a few minutes of silence.

“James can watch him on the weekends.” Kate said without hesitation. “Maybe with his parents at first, mind you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” She offered a small smile.

A week later, as I watched Jay with Mum and Dad, my watch burned. I knew Kate would be checking up on me, but what I didn’t expect was for her to want to visit.

**Are you at your parents’?**

_Yes, everything is fine._

**Can I come over?**

_Kate everything is fine._

**I just want to talk.**

She looked as though she had been crying when I answered the door and I didn’t even hesitate in hugging her.

“What’s wrong?” I asked softly.

She immediately began crying again and I pulled her in.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ve got the tea.” I flicked my wand toward the stairs and a pair of my pajama bottoms and my old jersey floated down for her.

I barely watched her change, but she didn’t say anything and I noticed her standing closer to me than normal.

“So, what’s our topic of conversation for tonight?” I smirked.

“Connor,” She sniffed softly.

“Ah,” I said, my smile fading as I remembered she wasn’t here to sleep with me.

“No, I’m sorry, I just-“ She said quickly. “Look, I know it’s weird, but I don’t have anyone else to talk to about him.”

“What about Rose?” Even I knew Rose was entirely unreliable at keeping secrets and we both chuckled at the suggestion. “Right, so, go ahead, then.”

“Well, Connor broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry.” I said automatically. I dunno if I meant it or not, but she didn’t really seem to care.

She took a deep breath and then said, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” I chuckled, but then felt sick as she continued staring at me, her eyes filling with tears. “Seriously?”

She dissolved into tears again as I ran my fingers through my hair.

“I’m sorry,” It was all I could think to say. “I’m…fuck, seriously?”

She smirked briefly and then her face turned serious again as she wiped tears off her face. “It’s not your fault-well, not entirely. I suppose I had a hand in it, too.”

“This is probably a really bad time to tell you then…I moved to France.”

“ _What_?” Kate asked incredulously.

“I signed with a team there after you got back together with Connor.”

“When were you going to tell me?” She asked angrily.

“Well I didn’t exactly plan on you getting pregnant again!” I spat. “I mean, is it even mine? Do you know?”

“Of course I know, you prick! I’m not out sleeping with anything and everything that has a pulse! It’s yours!”

“What about Connor, eh?”

Her face turned red as she stood and she stood and picked Jay up.

“For your information, Connor and I never slept together. Apparently, he was afraid of being in your position.”


	48. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 20

Weeks later, Mr. Potter wrote to me, telling me that they would love for me to bring Jay to the Burrow for his birthday and Christmas for everyone to see us and that James would not be there, he would make sure of it. Knowing that James probably _would_ be there, I still went. He didn’t like me anyway and I was not his biggest fan either, so what did I have to lose?

I was immediately hugged and fed and Jay was completely taken care of for me by all of James’ aunts and cousins.

“Relax, sweetheart, seriously.” Aunt Angelina smiled. “You need it more than any of us.”

But, I couldn’t. I sat on the couch and couldn’t settle down. I’d been running around not even realizing how little time I’d been saving for myself, but even then, I could only think about James. A single tear rolled down my cheek and then hundreds more followed. When someone sat next to me after a few minutes and put his arm around my shoulder, hugging me, I didn’t even bother pushing him away. I didn’t care at that point. Only when I smelled the wood polish did I realize it was James.

“You’re alright.” He muttered in my ear, sniffing as well. “We need to talk.” He whispered. “Just the two of us in private, yeah?”

I nodded and brushed my tears away as I followed him to an empty bedroom and sat on the bed against the wall.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, running his hands along my thighs. “Merlin, you’re shaking-“

He pulled a blanket around my shoulders and held one of my hands. I had the strongest urge to throttle him after our last conversation, but I let him try to be helpful.

“I feel like our last chat didn’t go so well-“

I smiled sarcastically and he smirked.

“Alright, it went terribly…well, I’m sorry. I know it seems like I’m making all these promises and not following through but I’m just trying to get everything in line to be able to take Jay-and this new baby-whenever you need me to. I’ve got a nice place in France now and I got the Floo hooked up to it and I sent in the paperwork to have ours connected for the kids and all…I do want to help.”

“I know,” I said softly.

“What are you thinking?” He asked nervously.

“I’m thinking I’m going to have to put off Quidditch for a year.” I sighed. “I’m wondering how I’m possibly going to manage two kids when I can barely get by with one.”

“I’ll be helping this time.” James said sheepishly.

“You’ll be in France.” I said stiffly, feeling the anger rising up in me

“I’ll help.” He said firmly. “I’ll take Jay-and the new baby-during the week to give you some time alone and-“

“You can’t have any girls round. I don’t care if you know them well or not.”

“Of course, yeah,” He nodded eagerly.

“I don’t want you going out with him or the new baby either. The last thing I want is my kids on the front page as well.”

“Yeah, absolutely,”

“I want to look at your place first…make sure it’s alright.”

“Great, yeah,”

It put me off how willing he was. I almost wanted him to fight me.

When we walked back out, James sat with Jay and they played for a bit while I talked to Rose.

“I heard a rumor about you.” She said under her breath, smirking a bit.

“There’s a lot of that going around these days.” I sighed. “Which rumor are you referring to?”

“I heard James has been coming round more and more.” She winked and I could feel the tears creeping up my throat.

“Don’t read too much into that. He’s not sticking around much longer.” I whispered angrily, my eyes watering.

She looked around covertly and no one was paying any attention to us. “Alright, what’s going on?” She breathed, leaning in close.

“Connor and I had this row and right as I was about to kick him out, James sent me a message and told me he needed to talk to me. He was staying round Ackerman’s so I went over and no one else was home and I dunno, we talked for a long time and he said he would start looking after Jay and I dunno, we….we just-“

“Did you kiss?” She gasped.

“I jumped on him like we hadn’t seen each other in years.” I sighed. “Connor was a prick anyway and we had another huge fight-Connor and me-and MLE got called and I stayed with James for a week. It was great and we hooked up every day and Connor didn’t find out. Connor apologized later and I dunno why but I told him I’d give him another chance. James got really upset, obviously, but I didn’t know that he had started looking around at other Quidditch teams…so when I told Connor I was-“ I cleared my throat and the tears were back with a vengeance.

When the first syllable of the word came out, Rose opened her mouth to scream and I clamped my hand over her mouth, shushing her.

“Nobody else knows!” I hissed. “Please don’t say anything!”

She nodded fervently and I slowly removed my hand. “Is it-“ She nodded to the sitting room where James was sitting.

I could only nod, the sick feeling twisting through my insides like a giant snake.

“So did you tell him yet?”

Again, I nodded.

“What did he say?” She asked tentatively, watching my face.

“He moved to France.” I breathed, the first tear rolling down my cheek.

“He’s moving to France?” She hissed angrily. ”Why? What for?”

I shook my head and she quieted down. “He already did. Last month or something. He told me when I told him about the baby. He said he would help more but I know he won’t. He’s playing Quidditch with a team-I dunno where. I can’t bring myself to ask about it. He’s trying to distance himself-“

I could feel the oxygen in the room thinning the more I breathed. Everything was starting to spin and I felt like I was Apparating. I couldn’t breathe or see straight.

“James-“ I gasped. “Get…James…”

Rose ran off and James returned a second later. He lowered me to the floor gently.

“It’s alright; I’ve got you.” He said softly. A few of the others rushed over, but he shooed them away. “Give her some air.” He said irritably. “Bloody Hell, if they only knew, eh…breathe, Kate…you’re alright…”

I took a few deep breaths and he sat me up against the wall and the tears began again.

“I can’t do it all by myself.” I whispered breathlessly. “I need you to stay here.”

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while he thought. “Alright, well look-do you want to move in with me until you can go back to Quidditch? I can help every day and you don’t have to wait for me to come round after practice-I can spend time with Jay, too; I know we both want that.”

I nodded and he wiped away my tears.

“Once Quidditch finishes for you, you can move in with me and even after-“ He looked around quickly. “You know, we can ease you into coming back to England and all…you will not be by yourself the whole time. I promise.”

I was still extremely skeptical about trusting him, but I powered through and on the last day of the holiday, we asked to talk to his parents privately. I was paralyzed. I could barely move or breathe as they sat across from us.

“So, look, I’m not going to sugarcoat it, but Kate’s pregnant again.”

Mr. Potter closed his eyes and rubbed his temple as Mrs. Potter reached for his hand.

“But, I’m gonna be there this time.”

Mr. Potter made a small noise and James narrowed his eyes.

“She’s gonna come and live with me after she’s done with Quidditch in a few months and then when she’s ready, we’ll come up with a schedule so that I can have both of them and give her a break a few days a week.”

“Live with you?” Mrs. Potter asked. “Do you mean at the house?”

“No, I er, I signed a contract with a team in France. I moved last month.”

“You _what_?” Mr. Potter groaned, his eyes popping open. “Merlin-“

“What?” James snapped. “None of you want me here anyway! What does it matter if I’m in France or here? Bloody Hell, I haven’t drank in nearly six months and I’ve been watching Jay nearly every weekend since Kate’s birthday and I’m still the same idiot to you lot! Nobody wants anything to do with me!”

“And why do you think that is?” Mr. Potter snapped back.

“Harry-“ Mrs. Potter said softly, touching his arm lightly.

“No, someone needs to be telling him.” He said stiffly. ”We tried James. We tried when you were at Hogwarts and we tried-“

“You didn’t _do_ anything!” James scoffed. “You told me what an embarrassment I was and how I should act more like Al!”

“Well, _he’s_ not running off like a prat-“

“Oh, piss off,” James muttered, knocking his chair over as he stood and slamming the door behind him.

“Harry-“

“I’m not apologizing to him. He needs to grow up.” Mr. Potter said angrily. “Am I wrong?”

He suddenly looked to me and I watched my hands as they twisted in my lap.

“He has been keeping to his schedule lately.” I said nervously. “I dunno, I think he’s trying. I know he wants to be there.”

“We’ll still help out. I know it’s not ideal, but they’re still our grandkids.” Mrs. Potter said, trying to smile. “How far along are you?”

“Nine-no, ten weeks,” I sniffed.

“Have you been feeling alright?” She asked. I was thrown by how concerned she was.

“No, not really,” I shrugged. “With Jay I felt alright, but now I feel a little sicker every day. It could just be from James, but I dunno…”

“Well, if you need anything at all, you know we’re always an owl away.”

“Thank you,” I nodded. Feeling the awkward moment pressing in on us, I stood and muttered something about checking on James and I left quickly.

I immediately saw James pulling on his coat with his bag at his feet.

“Where are you going?” I asked him quickly, grabbing his wrist as he tried to reach for the handle.

“Let go,” He sighed.

I slipped between him and the door and I could see all of his family watching us with baited breath.

“Kate,” He said stiffly. “If you’re ever going to trust me…this is the time to show it.”

“This has nothing to do with trust.” I whispered shakily. “I don’t want you to leave.”

He looked at me for what seemed like an eternity.

“It’s only a few more hours. I don’t want you to leave like this.” A single tear hung off my lashes and he sighed and brushed it away gently.

“Fine,” He breathed. “We’re leaving right after lunch, though…and I’m not talking to Dad.”


	49. Rose Jean Weasley, Age 18

Scorpius and I snuck away as much as we could to be alone, but it was difficult with everyone on edge about James. I was extremely happy for Katherine to have another baby, but I knew how stressed she was, and for good reason. With James so far away, mentally and physically, I knew it would be hard on both of them, but I believed that they could make it work.

Scorpius and I settled into our own compartment and enjoyed the train ride back to school. We planned out our study schedule for the rest of the term and more importantly, made plans for our new life in Portugal. Everything was falling into place perfectly and we were both determined to get twelve Outstandings.

When we returned home again in the summer, I began applying to any available spots for Magizoologists, but I knew that Portugal was my only real shot. Holding the response letter in my hands was one of the most nerve-wracking moments of my life. Mum sat facing me, her hands clasped tightly.

“Dear Miss Weasley…Congratulations you’ve been accepted!”

Mum and I screamed and she hugged me tightly.

“I have to tell Scorpius-he’ll be so thrilled-he hasn’t wanted to pack in case it didn’t go through-“

“See, I told you it would work out.” Mum grinned. “You just need to get a flat now and Scorpius needs to try-out for teams-“

“-absolutely not!” Dad roared from the other room, his footsteps thundering through the sitting room. ”Did you know about this?”

“Of course I did.” Mum sighed. “It’s been the plan this whole time.”

“Well, I wasn’t informed. My daughter will not be living with someone she’s not married to! Especially not-“

The color rose in Mum’s face as quickly as it did mine.

“What?” I shouted, tears forming in my eyes. “Go on! Say it! You still can’t get over the fact that he’s a Malfoy! Ignoring every other thing about him, you still hate that I’m with him!”

“The whole lot of them-“

“Ronald, stop.” Mum growled. “We had this talk.”

“You said she was moving to Portugal and they would still be dating. You didn’t say anything about them living together!”

Tears began falling and I stormed up the stairs, collapsing onto the bed as I sobbed. Practically the only thing keeping me sane was the thought that I wouldn’t be alone in Portugal. Without Scorpius, I didn’t see how I would be able to survive. Dad was just awful and I couldn’t believe that someone I’d looked up to for so long could be like that. After some time, Mum tapped at my door and put her hand on my back as she sat on my bed.

“Sweetheart?” She said softly, running her hand along my hair. ”Dad just isn’t comfortable with you living with Scorpius right now. After this whole mess with James and Katherine, he just doesn’t want to see the same thing happen to you. Obviously I agree with him, but I do still think it’s unfair. It would, however, be an unfortunate time for you to get a rebellious teen streak going, if you feel you’ve missed out on having one so far.”

I turned and looked at Mum. “Are you suggesting I break a rule?” I asked incredulously.

“No, of course not! If you, however, decided suddenly that you don’t want to listen to parental authority because your teenage hormones were going mad, what could I do to stop you, really?”

I thought about it for a moment, but then sighed. “What’s the use? It’ll only cause more trouble.”

“I raised you too well.” She smiled. “It’ll be alright. Before your Dad and I got married, I lived on my own for a little while and it was fun.”

“Yeah, But you were still home, you could see whoever you wanted still.”

She made an odd sort of face.

“What?” I asked quickly, sensing there was a story to go along with it.

“I wasn’t exactly home, but I did have some friends around-so, yes, it did make quite a difference.”

“Where did you go?”

“The States, actually.” She said, almost awkwardly. “I had a few friends from Hogwarts that invited me out there and I stayed with them for a bit.”

“Why didn’t Dad go with you?”

“Because we weren’t married, Of course.” She almost looked relieved and stood up quickly. “It’ll all work out though, you’ll see.”

I wrote Scorpius that night and begged him to do something-anything-But I didn’t hear back from him for a few days. Everything just looked so hopeless and I felt desperate for anything to go wrong so that I could stay closer to Scorpius, but nothing went wrong. In fact, everything was lining up perfectly and time was speeding along so that in a matter of minutes, it was time for me to go.

Mum and Aunt Ginny helped me pack my things and move them into my new flat. Mum even gave me my own telephone with the numbers programmed into it for everyone in the family. That made me feel slightly better, but I still couldn’t bear the thought of them leaving me all alone.

“Things will get better.” Aunt Ginny assured me. “If James can make it, you can.”

I smiled weakly and nodded. I cried for nearly an hour after they left and I sat on the balcony, staring out over the city and trying to think of anything positive. This was supposed to be _our_ flat. This wasn’t supposed to be just me.

When the phone rang, I barely remembered what to do. When I saw Scorpius’ name flashing across the screen, I felt even more depressed. It disappeared in my hesitation and then moments later, his name flashed across the screen again.

“Hello?” I answered hesitantly.

“Hello love,” He said cheerfully. It sounded very loud wherever he was at. “All settled in yet?”

“Mum and Aunt Ginny just left.” I sniffed.

“Perfect!” He sounded a bit out of breath as the noise died down in the background. “I was thinking maybe we could go out and do some sightseeing.”

“What-oh, hang on, there’s someone at the door.”

And there was Scorpius. Sweating, red-faced Scorpius. Standing in the hallway, with the Portugal sunlight illuminating his pale skin.

“You’d think Portugal could invest in some lifts.” He grinned. “The outdoor stairs are murder.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked softly. I couldn’t believe it.

“I talked to your dad, actually.” He smirked, walking into the flat.

“Did you? What about?”

“Oh, this and that…” He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I told him that as much as he dislikes my family, that’s no reason to leave you on your own. He said that he has other reasons not to trust me, but the most important thing was that we were to be married before we moved in together. With James and Katherine, no one wants to have any repeats of that. So, I asked him what he thought of me and you marrying…”

“What did he say?” I asked with baited breath.

“He said that he trusts you to make the right decision. If you truly wanted to be with me forever, he would respect your answer.”

He knelt and took a small box out of his pocket.

“Will you marry me?”

I broke down crying and he smiled while I nodded and hugged him tightly. The ring was beautiful but it was hours before I stopped crying to look at it properly. When I called Mum to tell her, she thought I was lying.

“Ron, did you talk to Scorpius?” She asked Dad incredulously.

“Did he ask her yet?” Dad asked in the background.

“You did- _Ron_ …”

“Congratulations, sweetheart,” Dad said into the phone.

“Dad, thank you!” I sighed, tearing up again.


	50. Lily Luna Potter, Age 16

“ _Good_ morning!” Dad said loudly, bursting in my door extremely early in the morning. He'd done it every single one of my birthdays since I could remember. When I was younger, I loved it, but at sixteen, I only wanted precious sleep.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” He chuckled when I rolled over and hid under the blanket. “Come on, I know you're awake…open your presents, eat your breakfast…”

There was the usual pile of books and new things for my broom and I always liked what I got but a certain stuffed owl caught my eye and I couldn't contain my excitement.

“Uh-oh, no parents allowed, yeah?” Dad rolled his eyes and he and Mum left me alone for a few moments. I opened a box of miniature chocolate broomsticks and a very long romantic note from Cameron. However, I was slightly more interested in what Lysander had to say as he walked up the driveway. He jogged up the stairs and tapped on the doorframe.

“Sixteen years and you still knock?”

He stuttered and turned red.

“Breakfast is ready!” Mum called up the stairs a few minutes later.

I changed out of my dressing gown and into a sundress while Lysander looked extremely uncomfortable.

“I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before.” I whispered as I walked past him.

His face was bright red as we walked down the stairs. He was eighteen, after all; I was sure he had to have some girl at the Ministry falling in his lap all the time. We spent the entire day together, even though he was a bit quieter than usual.

“How is Cameron settling in to his position as a Magical Law Enforcement officer?” He asked, although I knew he didn't really want to know.

“I suppose alright. He mostly talks about me and how _awful_ it is we can never see each other.” I rolled my eyes.

“You do not seem very concerned about that.”

“I dunno, I like him but I suppose I'm curious about other guys as well.”

Lysander’s face could not have been a brighter shade of red. “Are you?”

“Yeah, like, maybe I'm missing someone great right in front of me but because Cameron is there, I can't see him. Have you ever gotten that feeling?”

He stuttered a lot and I smiled.

“Maybe it's for the best that Cameron can't meet my parents. Otherwise he'd be here now with me instead of you.”

Lysander swallowed hard and I softly slipped my hand into his.

“He won't find out, you know.”

“What if he does?” It was nearly the first clear thing he'd said to me all day.

“Who's going to tell him? I won't.”

“I do not know if the implications are-“

“Stop,” I smiled. “Sit still and close your eyes.”

“Why?” He asked suspiciously.

“Just trust me, okay? You'll be fine.”

He reluctantly closed his eyes and I leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft, unlike Cameron, and I felt something when it happened.

“See? Nothing bad happened.” I whispered.

His face was burning my hands as I sat back and he opened his eyes.

“Was that as nice for you as it was for me?”

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much.” He said quickly.

He was never very good with words in a romantic sense but I knew he felt something as well. He visited quite often over the summer holiday and I loved that he could visit without Mum and Dad questioning my every move. They never suspected a thing.


	51. Ginevra Molly Weasley, Age 43

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," Harry smiled as I walked down the stairs, weeks later. There were flowers in the vase on the table and breakfast was cooking.

"You went all out." I said tiredly, wrapping my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

"No, no, this is nothing. You should see what I have in store today."

"Should I be afraid?"

"What? No, of course not, it's good." He chuckled. "Sit down, sweetheart, relax," I sat in the chair, feeling off as I always did when he cooked for me.

After a wonderfully cooked breakfast, Harry took me to the garden and told me he had a surprise.

"Keep an open mind because it’s going to take some getting used to." He smiled. "Alright? Close your eyes, but we have to Apparate, though, so…prepare yourself." I held on tightly and panicked when I felt him slipping, but he steadied me when our feet hit solid ground. "Okay, you're fine, just a few feet to your right...and open your eyes." I found myself looking at a row of enormous estate houses, the one right in front of us, peach colored.

"Harry..."

"Keep an open mind." He said, pulling me to the door. Of course it was gorgeous, the place was a _mansion_. There were seven bedrooms, two had their own bathrooms, and there were two more bathrooms on the ground floor and another in the basement. There was a balcony overlooking the garden which flowed into green grass that extended for at least a mile. Towards the end of the property there was a clear, sparkling pond that was lined with wildflowers.

"Harry," I said plainly, feeling that sinking feeling that usually accompanied Harry's surprises. "Are you showing me this house because you bought it?"

"No," He said quickly, but that cheeky smile flitted across his face and I gave him a nice hard smack.

"Harry! We have a house! We have a nice house! I love our house! Why do we need another?"

"Ginny-" He laughed, drawing me in. "London is brilliant and I love it, I really do, but we have always talked about living in the country. Remember when we talked about that? Right before we got engaged-"

"Of course I remember, but-"

"I'm positive we’ll get more grandkids. We need the space. Mostly, though, I want a house in the country."

"Harry..." I sighed, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Do you like it, though?"

"Who wouldn't?" I groaned. "This is a mansion."

"Look at me..." He chuckled. "Are you really okay with us having this house?"

"This is on you. Don't make me a part of this." I said softly, tucking my fingers under his collar.

"I love you." He grinned, kissing me with that same cheeky grin on his face that he got whenever he got something he wanted.

"Yeah, yeah..."


	52. James Sirius Potter II, Age 20

“What do you think?” I asked nervously as Kate looked around the flat.

“It’s really nice.” She said softly. “I like the view.”

“The beach is really close too; maybe we can take Jay there when we get settled. Nobody really bothers players here.”

Katherine nodded and I couldn’t help but get the feeling that she was rethinking her decision to move down to France for a few months. She mostly sat around and didn’t like to leave too much. It worked out for me rather well, but I was a bit worried about her. She claimed it was because she didn’t know the language, but I suspected that there was another reason.

When I returned to Quidditch at the end of the week, I told a _bit_ of a fib to her.

“So after practice every day, the team has lunch. I won’t be back until after one, okay? But, I’ll come and give you a break right after, I promise.”

She nodded and didn’t question it at all.

Emma grinned at me as I walked up to the stadium and kissed me enthusiastically. She asked what I had gotten up to over the week I was off and I told her that we would talk about it after practice. She looked a bit concerned, but didn’t question it. After practice, I walked back to her flat with her and told her some of the truth. I left out all of the bits about Katherine staying with me and carrying our second child, but I did tell her that I had to deal with unfinished business in England. I told her about the things the magazines would write about me and my ex-girlfriend and that was why I had to move to France.

When she asked about Katherine, I got a bit nervous, but I assured her nothing happened while I was in England and nothing would get between us. I had very little time with Emma while Katherine was around, but I wanted to keep everyone happy. After all, Katherine had said she didn’t care if I wanted to see other people, but she also didn’t want to know about them. I didn’t want to cause a row, so I respected her wishes.

It was much easier than I thought hiding Emma from Katherine. Katherine wasn’t bringing up our relationship anymore and we were living together pretty well-better than we ever had, really. Jay was really happy and there was no fighting. I felt great. I felt invincible. I really could have it all.

I was able to avoid both of them asking odd questions for months, although the closer it got to the due date the more nervous I got about having to stay home with them for a week or two.

Kate had only stepped out for a minute or two when the MLE officers knocked on the door. They had a very grubby looking boy with them who was crying. One of the men asked if Katherine was there and I could only smile.

“Like you don't know?” I smirked. “She's not here right now but yeah, come in.”

I knew they sent two officers because they didn't want me to be trouble, but it didn't annoy me as much as I thought it would.

“So what can I help you gentlemen with today?”

“Unfortunately we are only allowed to discuss that with Miss Harter.”

“Ah, so it's going to be a guessing game?” I smiled. “Well, let’s see…if you're here for Katherine that means either her brother is back in Azkaban or her mum died and had a kid no one knew about. The more probable cause is that Jacoby is in Azkaban, but told you not to tell me because he hates me.”

They simply stared at me.

“I'm going to assume I'm right, then. There's no way she'll say no to him, I can tell you that.”

When Kate finally returned home, though, she was slightly reluctant to take on another child.

“I dunno how I'm even going to manage the two we’ve got.” She sighed as we spoke for a moment in the kitchen.

“I’ll help you more. I think I’ve proved that I can at least do that.”

She thought for a moment. “I dunno…”

“I know how much you want to take care of that little boy but I know how much stress you're under already. Let me help out more; I can take them all on the weekends and a few nights during the week.”

She thought for a moment and then agreed that she would like me to be able to help out more. We gave Landon a bath when the officers left, but it was a rather forceful affair. He was crying the entire time and didn't want anyone going near him. He cried quietly through lunch until Jay got a few of his toys out and they started playing.

When it came time for me to leave the next day, Landon started his bout of crying again. I stayed until he calmed down, but he still looked rather upset. I was disappointed that Katherine didn’t trust me to take care of any of them by myself, but I was still happy to see her willing to work with me on seeing the kids more.


	53. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 21

“Kate,” James said breathlessly. “Look at her.”

Morgan was fast asleep in her bundle of blankets and all I could see at first was her little hand curled around James’ finger. He gently set her in my arms and she squirmed until she got comfortable again and her little face was so precious and I wondered how anyone could ever hurt something like that.

Dad visited when she was only a few days old and he made Mum stay home so that she wouldn't go near the baby. I was extremely happy about that.

“There's my little angel.” Dad smiled, holding Morgan in his arms. She already had a faint smile pulling at her lips just like James and she had his dark brown eyes. “You behave for your mummy and daddy now, do you hear me?”

He let Jay sit in his lap while Morgan napped next to him on the couch and I couldn't believe how much Jay looked like him. I was more terrified about how Morgan would turn out, though. Even though all she did was smile at me, I thought deep down she could see how horrid I was.

As Christmas loomed closer and I returned to England, more of the family saw her. I was getting more and more anxious about having a small baby at the Burrow with all of those people. James assured me she would be fine, but warned me that everyone would want to see her and probably hold her. I knew our only real competition would be Rose.

“No, no, no!” She sighed. “My Jamie’s getting so big!”

Jay grinned and held his hands out to be hugged and kissed.

“Two years old tomorrow,” I smiled.

“No!” She gasped. “It can't be!”

He giggled as she swung him around and tickled him.

“And who’s this?” She asked slowly, setting Jay down and smiling at Landon.

“This is our newest addition, Landon. Jacoby is no longer able to watch over him and so he’s ours now.”

“I didn’t know he had a son.” She whispered to me as Mrs. Potter took Jay and hugged him tightly.

“Neither did we.” I whispered back.

“So…” Rose said quietly, smiling as James walked into the sitting room with Morgan and Landon. “How's it going?” She asked slowly. We got to relative privacy in that mad house and I disappointed her with mediocre news.

“Really, we're doing great just being friends.” I shrugged.

“’Friends’, huh?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. “How many kids do you have again?”

“I know, but really we're on good terms with each other and the kids are happy and that's all that matters.”

“What about your feelings? What about James’?” She pressed. “Did anything noteworthy happen in France?”

“Really, we've never been better but we are not together. And no, I didn’t sleep with him, thank you very much. We didn’t even talk about a relationship or anything while we were there. I dunno, though, I feel good about everything. James has been really good with all of them.”

Unfortunately, the rumors of James breaking up with his most recent girl toy told a different story to everyone else.

“You’re working well together.” James’ granddad commented later on as I fed Morgan and James took Jay and Landon upstairs for their naps. “It’s good to see.”

“James has been working really hard and it’s paying off well, I think.” I smiled.

Jay’s birthday revealed that many more people than I thought cared for all of us. He had a rather large pile of presents for a two year old that was also days away from Christmas, but my favorite was the picture book Mr. and Mrs. Potter had made. I suppose I didn’t really realize how much they saw him, but there were tons of pictures of him and most of the relatives. My favorite by far was the picture of Lily with him. I don’t even know why, but they both looked so happy in that picture. By the time Christmas Day came round, Jay was a professional gift unwrapper and we had to watch him carefully around gifts that were not his.

James and I had sort of agreed not to get anything big for each other but I knew James was going to be very happy about his gift-partial custody of Jay and Morgan.

He was at a complete loss for words and sat in silence as I dried tears from his face.

“I’m so proud of you.” I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms round his shoulders. “I want you to be proud, too…you’ll get them every other weekend and we’ll switch off on holidays unless we’re together for them.”

He nodded and wrapped an arm around me as best as he could. He didn’t speak for a few hours, and when he finally did, all he could manage was a weak “thank you” before he burst into tears again.

“Baby-“ I smiled, wrapping my arms around his middle. “You’re doing fantastic-with all of them.”

“I’m baby, now, am I?” He smirked, the tears disappearing rather quickly.

“James, look-“

“No, I’m sorry,” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Thank you for trusting me.”


	54. James Sirius Potter II, Age 20

I thought perhaps it could have been a trick of the light or maybe the light reflecting off someone’s glasses.

“Did someone take a photo?” Ackerman asked, suddenly standing up from tying his shoe.

“I think so.” I sighed, trying to covertly scan the crowded pub for any sign of a camera.

“Sorry mate-“

“Eh, it’s fine. They’re getting desperate for photos now because I’m never around here mucking about.” I shrugged.

We left rather quickly and I feared what story they would print about me. Katherine was sitting on the couch when we walked in and Ackerman immediately jogged over to her and explained what had happened.

“I know they’ll write something about it, but I swear it was my drink.” He said, slightly feverishly. I was extremely heartened to see that he was possibly more scared than I was. “I tied my shoe-they snapped a picture, but-“

“It’s alright.” Kate looked surprised, but smiled. “I believe you.”

“You do?” I asked, almost incredulously.

“James, I think I know you by now. If you really had started again, you wouldn’t have come to me like this. I trust you.”

I had been fighting for so long to get her to trust me again that it was almost off-putting to have it again. It made me more nervous than just telling her nothing had happened. It felt like a trick.

The very next morning, I was all over the front page as expected, drink next to my hand with Ackerman nowhere in sight. The headline? _On The Loose Again_

I hated the _Prophet_ , but what else was new? It wasn’t until Dad refused to let me in the house when we visited that weekend that my blood boiled over.

“It’s not what you think!” I groaned, pounding at the door. “Can we talk about this? Ackerman had the drink-he was tying his shoes!”

Katherine appeared suddenly and pulled me to a hidden corner of the porch.

“I’ll talk to him, but he’s upset.” She sighed. “He won’t really listen to anyone right now, but-hey, I know, come here-“ She hugged me and held my face in her hands. “It’ll be alright, baby, trust me. I’ll talk to him and tell him how absolutely perfect you’ve been. I need you to run an errand for me anyway, okay? It’ll give me some time to talk to your parents and it’ll show them that you’ve changed, too.”


	55. Albus Severus Potter, Age 19

My hands were trembling as I rang the bell and Paul answered the door. "Uh-oh," He said. "Dad wouldn't want you here."

"Is Olivia home? Could I speak to her for a minute?"

"I dunno; she's not very happy with you." He sighed.

"Paul, who-oh, hello," Alexandra said nervously.

"I need to apologize to Olivia. I know she is angry, but-"

"My parents will be home in about thirty minutes. If you can be gone by then..."

"Of course-thank you," I removed my shoes and quickly made my way to her room, immediately discovering that she was laying under a mound of blankets. "Liv?" I said softly, tapping on her doorframe.

"Go away," She sniffed from within the mound, burying herself deeper.

I walked around to the side of her bed where I could see her face, but she quickly hid herself, only giving me a quick glimpse of her red, puffy eyes and her tear-streaked face.

"Sweetheart, I want to let you know how sorry I am for raising my voice to you. I have never shouted at anyone but James before and I feel like a complete coward for doing so. I promise it will not happen again…however, I do stand by what I said. I love you, but marriage is a big step and I am just not sure I am ready to take care of you as a proper husband. I want you to have everything you could ever want and more-"

"This is exactly why we had a row!" She sniffed, poking her head up. "You're all I could ever want, Albus, but you think I want more. I don't care if we live in a flat forever or end up in a box or have a mansion made of marble, I'm marrying you, not the house or the things we put in it." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out and I watched her, thinking of what James had said.

"You are completely right, Liv. I have been an absolute fool-"

"I know," She smiled, reaching out her hand from under the covers to touch my cheek. "But, I still want you to talk to Dad about us moving in. I know you can do it, sweetheart."

"I love you, Olivia." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "And I will talk to your father."

I said goodbye and thanked Alexandra for letting me in, going straight to Mum and Dad's for advice. They look surprised to see me, but both had a suspicious smile on their face.

"We were just talking about you, have a seat." Dad smiled.

"What about?" I asked tentatively.

"Would it ever be anything bad?"

"I think I am due for it." I sighed, sitting on the bench across from them.

"Come on, you're alright…we wanted to ask you if you would want our old house. It’s quite close to London and James already has outdone this place. It’s yours if you want it."

My first reaction was to decline, but then it was too perfect. If I had the house, I could provide for Olivia like I wanted. She would have a home to raise the children we both wanted and I could not feel guilty she was stuck in a flat in the city. If we had a house, we could get married.

"Seriously? I would love that."

"Really?" Dad looked surprised.

"Yes...well, it would be perfect. I was actually thinking of asking Olivia to marry me." Mum nearly jumped across the table to hug me and Dad was impressed.

"Why didn't you start with that, sweetheart? That's excellent!" She beamed.

"Have you talked it over with her father yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to write him tonight to ask to meet up to talk it over with him, but I wanted to see what you thought of it."

"I think it's brilliant, sweetheart, there is no one better for you than her." Mum said quickly.

I received an immediate response when I wrote Mr. Smith and he said that he needed to talk to me, anyway. That scared me more than anything. He arrived at my flat an hour later and I offered him something to drink, but he declined.

"It takes someone with real guts to keep with one of my daughters this long. I have seen Lauren and Alexandra hang around guys that are only looking for a girl. They're not looking to put themselves out of place for my daughters and that is not how it works in my house, Albus. You know this well and after everything I have never seen you falter around her. You have really increased her view of herself and that is all I could hope for. If you are willing to continue this, I will allow you to marry her." My heart slowly regained normal rhythm and I saw him smile for the first time. "And I really do appreciate you visiting Olivia today. She was threatening to stay in that bed her whole life."

I felt ready to pass out as the door closed behind him, but I was so excited that I almost forgot to change out of my clothes when I climbed into bed. I went out the next day and picked out the perfect ring for her. It was petite, but not flimsy, and it had just enough sparkle without looking horribly overdone. I just knew she was going to love it. I went all out and put reservations in for her favorite place just outside London.

"What's with the fancy dinner?" She smiled when I told her where we were going. "Do you have some good news for me?"

"Am I not allowed to take you out to dinner for any old reason?"

"I'm hoping it won't be."

Olivia always looked her best when she dressed up, even though I knew she hated it. She immediately pelted me with questions the moment we set foot on the sidewalk. "I heard you talked to Dad." She said, her eyes threatening to burn a hole through the side of my head.

"Yes, well I wanted to apologize to him for not treating you as well as I should have." I shrugged.

"Is that all you talked about?" She asked expectantly.

"No," I said, purposely not elaborating. Olivia was insistent, though I managed to keep her at bay throughout the dinner. We took a walk through this beautiful park as the sun set and echoed pink and orange rings through the sky.

"What did you talk about?" She said for the hundredth time, trying to stop me from avoiding it.

"Who?" I asked playfully, knowing I was driving her mad.

" _Albus_!" She groaned.

"I know, I am only joking." I smiled, leading her to a bench by a small pond. "Have a seat, I will tell you." She nearly dove into my lap and I slipped my hand into hers, holding tightly. "Let me see, we talked about you and we talked about the house that I so recently acquired-"

"You got a house? Does that mean we can move in together?" She said excitedly.

"Of course, but there's something I wanted to ask you first..." I reached into my pocket and she gasped. "It is not the house and it is not the things, but you have always said how much you wanted kids and I did not want to put that on hold because we did not have the room, but now we do and I would very much like to know if you would marry me, sweetheart."

"Oh my gosh!" She sighed, pushing me into the bench as she kissed me. "Yes, of-of course!"


	56. Harry James Potter, Age 44

I was shocked more than anything to see Rose and Scorpius go through with the wedding. I thought for sure Ron would find a way to mess it up or control it until Rose gave up. He certainly hadn’t been easing up on Scorpius since they had gotten engaged despite giving .

Rose looked stunning in her dress-not unlike Hermione at their wedding. We took our seats at a table with Lily, Lysander, Al, Olivia, James, Katherine, Lyle Harter and the kids. It was quite near to Draco’s table and I was pleasantly surprised when he walked up to us with a smile.

“Grandkids already, I hear?” He smirked, shaking my hand.

“Three, if you can believe it.”

“These ones all yours too? I recognize James.”

“We’re working on that, but just him, the one in glasses and there’s a red head around here somewhere that’s mine, too.”

“Never thought we’d be here, eh?” Lyle smiled, setting down the drinks for the kids and shaking Draco’s hand.

“Merlin, I nearly didn’t recognize you!” Draco smiled, shaking his hand eagerly.

Ginny pulled me to the dance floor while they caught up and I learned not to fight it anymore.

“Didn’t know you and Draco were so close.” Ginny smirked as James negotiated dancing with Katherine.

“He comes round every few weeks or so-Gringotts stuff.”

“Didn’t know he worked for Gringotts, either.”

“As far as I know he got the job through his wife.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see James and Katherine with not a sliver of space between them.

“Don’t stare, they’re finally settling in.” Ginny smiled.

“I didn’t know they were back together.”

“Eh, not exactly. Katherine said that she was going to ask James to get back together, but she’s almost sure he’ll say yes. I mean, why wouldn’t he? It’s what he’s been after all along.”

I didn’t know what to think. But, once I saw them slip out of the marquee, I knew it was only a matter of time before they were a family of six.

“I didn’t know Hermione and Scorpius’ Mum were so close either.” Ginny remarked quietly as they sat at a table just the two of them, talking away.

“Prepare to be really surprised-she got Draco and Astoria together.”

“No she didn’t!” She gasped, nearly stepping on my foot.

“Honest!” I grinned. “Astoria works with Hermione in Magical Law and finished her internship with Gringotts where Draco was doing his internship. Hermione said Astoria asked her about him when Draco mentioned that he knew her and Hermione told her to go for it. Said he’d changed a lot since Hogwarts and apparently she agreed.”

“Everything I know is a lie.” Ginny sighed, shaking her head.

“Why d’you think Hermione was so supportive of Rose when she introduced Scorpius? She’s been plotting them to get together for years.”

“Why did you never tell me this?”

“Oh please, and risk Ron chopping off my head for even mentioning it?”

She shrugged and agreed.

“Have you seen Lily recently?” She asked as the song came to a close.

“With Lysander here? They’re probably hiding behind a tree somewhere snogging.” I shrugged.

“That’s your daughter you know!”

“Yeah and that’s how I know what she gets up to! George already saw them snogging this morning.”

“Wouldn’t that be something if they ended up together?”

“Rather him than someone like James.” I muttered.


	57. Lily Luna Potter, Age 16

“Cameron isn’t coming?” Lysander asked grumpily, leaning against the kitchen counter.

I looked around to make sure no one else was around and kissed him.

“No, they still don’t know about him…and I would much rather be with you. Besides, I dunno if I’m even going to continue being with him.”

He smiled a bit and I kissed him again.

When I turned round, Uncle George was leaning against the opposite counter, sipping tea.

“Morning,” He smirked.

“As you were,” I saluted him as we walked out into the yard and he grinned even wider.

Watching Rose get married, I couldn’t decide which bit I liked more: Uncle Ron struggling with his emotions (some range between stopping the whole thing and murdering Scorpius to bawling like a baby with Aunt Hermione) or having Lysander all to myself for the first time in ages. We danced a bit and snuck a few drinks outside when the sun sunk low into the horizon.

“How is Cameron these days?” He asked quietly.

“I’ve come round to your view of him. He’s quite stupid. I dunno if we’ll make it to my birthday.”

“Really?” Lysander asked suspiciously.

“Why?” I asked, smiling.

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking about Cameron so much?”

He merely shrugged, but I curled into his arm and kissed his cheek. As I sat in the grass, Lysander lay in front of me, reaching his hand out to pull me in. Lysander always made me feel as though we were equals while Cameron simply treated me like a child.

“How does it feel knowing you’ll be seventeen soon?” He asked softly, running his fingers along my arm.

“I dunno, I feel like school will be a bit pointless this year.”

“I felt the same my seventh year. But, it will all payoff.”

“I will miss you, though.” I smiled, twisting around to look up at him. As I rested my chin over his heart, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“I will visit.” He replied softly, tucking my hair behind my ear. “It will be no different than last year.”

Usually Lysander was very timid, but just then as I kissed him, he pulled me in a tight embrace. We rolled round in the grass, panting and kissing feverishly and I couldn’t believe that he could ever really be that way. I never really thought of him as someone I would end up with, but he was my complete package even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve had another girl round to practice on.” I smiled breathlessly, helping him button his shirt. I kissed him and we cuddled a bit more.


	58. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 21

“Somebody’s trying to outshine the bride…” Teddy grinned as I adjusted my dress in the mirror, pulling it down enough to get James’ attention.

“Well, weddings are something I will probably never have myself, so I might as well take advantage of every one I can.” I smirked, putting the final touches to my makeup.

“Look, James didn’t really say-“

“He’ll be here.” I smiled confidently as Teddy shook his head and walked away.

Minutes later, I could hear him talking loudly to Teddy in the sitting room while Lucy, Dominique, and I helped Rose get ready. She looked absolutely stunning in her dress, but I knew James wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off me. All throughout the ceremony, I couldn’t help but think about James and fantasize about what we would get up to that night.

When Scorpius and Rose kissed, I realized I’d been daydreaming the whole time. I hugged Scorpius and Rose and then made my way over to James, who was standing next to Teddy with the kids.

“Look at Mummy, Morgan!” James smiled, bouncing her a bit as she smiled. When I approached, he kissed my cheek and I thought everything was going perfectly. James pulled my chair out for me and helped feed the kids and conversed with Dad as though they’d been friends for years. When the music struck up, I knew James would ask anyway, so I beat him to it.

“Do you want to dance?” I asked softly.

“Er, sure,” He said slowly, looking confused.

He looked uncomfortable about dancing with me, although he was as strong and sure as ever.

“What’s wrong?” I asked softly as he stiffly moved his hand higher up my back.

“I think we need to talk.” He muttered in my ear, avoiding eye contact.

We walked out into the field, walking far back to the fence to make sure we wouldn’t be overheard.

“Before you say anything, I just want to say that I’m glad you came here today. Teddy said you might not show up, but I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah, look, about that…” He said, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably as I took a step closer.

“Baby, I know it’s been really hard with you in France and all, but I’m really proud of you.” I smiled, picking a bit of fuzz from his robes.

“Kate, just…wait-“

“I mean, you’re doing well in Quidditch and I really appreciate you looking after the kids like you have been.”

“I have a girlfriend.” He said abruptly, looking really uncomfortable as he took a step back.

“Oh,” I said, surprised.

“Yeah…I wanted to tell you for a bit, but I couldn’t find the time and you said before that you didn’t want to know, but she really wants to meet Mum and Dad, so I wanted you to know about her before you heard it from anyone else.”

“Right,” I nodded. It was like a kick to the gut hearing he had moved on. My throat became very tight and my vision became watery. I walked away, feeling angry and sick. James called after me, but I pushed his hand away and walked quickly to the house. I was brushing away the tears as they appeared in my eyes, trying to avoid any staring or questions from any of the other guests milling about.


	59. James Sirius Potter II, Age 21

I watched her dress whipping around her as she walked quickly towards the house. Here she was, throwing herself at me and I’m the prick who has to have a girlfriend and care for the first time ever. We had hooked up how many other times when I was supposed to be seeing someone else. Why was this any different? What was so special about Emma that I didn’t want to mess it up?

Maybe I liked the lack of responsibility with Emma. I didn’t have to really do anything with her and that made me stay. I slammed my hand against the wooden fence a few times as hard as I could. The pain felt necessary for some reason. I walked around the marquee and into the house not too far behind Katherine. She was crying in the kitchen and patting her cheeks with a napkin. She looked at me angrily when I walked in and she tried to walk away, but I hooked my arm around her waist and held on tightly. She tried pushing me away, but I dug in.

“Listen-“

“No,” She sniffed, struggling with her hands pushing hard against my chest. “I’m done.”

“Kate, come on, I just want to talk.”

“Talk to yourself, then. I don’t want to hear it.” She finally gave up after a minute and folded her arms, looking anywhere but me.

“I want to be with you.”

She scoffed and dabbed another tear away. “Of course you do. Because that’s why you’ve gone and gotten a girlfriend, right? Because you _missed_ me.”

“Of course I do.” I said softly, my face close to hers. “But, I want to see where it goes with Emma too; it’s not fair to her to be tossed aside because we might have another chance.”

“She can’t mean this much to you. You’ve never said a word about her to anyone.”

“You told me that you didn’t want to know about anyone else, so I kept it a secret. She’s the first one since you that I haven’t wanted to kick out the second I met her. I dunno, I think that’s worth seeing where it goes. Don’t you? I mean, isn’t that what you did with Connor?”

“He was a prick and after six months with him, we started messing around and then I got pregnant with Morgan. I didn’t want to be with him but I couldn’t get him out.”

“You chose him and that’s why I moved to France.” I whispered. “Don’t lie.”

“He was only there to make you jealous!” She spat, taking advantage of my surprise to loosen my hands and take a step back. “I didn’t think in a million years you’d move away! We never slept together because I didn’t want to! I only wanted to be with you! I didn’t want to leave you in the first place! I don’t want you to leave now! I can’t believe how easily you could lie to me about having a girlfriend with everything that happened when I was in France! Like I’m no different than any of the girls you’ve ran around with!”

“You told me not to tell you about anyone while you were staying in France with the kids so I didn’t!” I sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Katherine wouldn’t look at me at all as she cried and my reasoning for wanting to be with Emma was slipping.

“You said you wanted the family to be together!” She sniffed, her voice wobbling and cracking.

“I do want that-”

“So what happened? Did you just change your mind? I wasn’t ready the second you were and so you moved on?”

I hesitated, knowing the truth would probably be more horrible than any lie I could tell. “No, it’s not like that, I…“

“Go on, I’m waiting-you have my full attention now. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Look, I’m still going to come round and see the kids and I want to know that we’ll be okay.”

She smirked and brushed away a few tears. “Like you care…you just want me to wait around for you in case this doesn’t work out.”

“Of course I care-“

She muttered something as the door opened and I backed away a few paces so as to not arouse suspicion. Teddy stopped short at the sight of us clearly arguing and it gave Katherine enough time to slip her bracelet off and shove it into my chest as she pushed past me. The bracelet fell into my open palm and I felt the air being sucked from my lungs.

“I’m done.” She said softly, avoiding eye contact. “I can’t do it anymore. Don’t follow me. Don’t _ever_ talk to me again.”

“Kate, stop-I need an explanation, then!” I said loudly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I just hope she sticks around longer than you ever did.” She said softly, only pausing briefly. She walked away before I could even think of what to do and I stood there, just absolutely dumbfounded at what had just happened. I couldn’t believe it.

“Quit messing around-Kate!”

“James?” Teddy asked in a low voice, holding me back from running after her. “What’s going on?”

I shook my head and I felt a storm of emotions brewing just beneath my surface. Anger and confusion, rage and loneliness…I couldn’t tell if I wanted to vomit or fight someone.

“Just remember that you asked for this!” I shouted up the stairs. “I’m not taking the blame this time!”

I numbly walked out into the yard as the tears fell down my face. The bracelet was clutched in my fist as my world came crashing down around me.

We were done. That was it. Finished. Fin. Terminated. Over and done with. Full stop. Forever.

Teddy called my name just as I Apparated and I didn’t regret leaving for a moment. I walked in the flat, trying not to look suspicious, but it was pretty obvious something had happened considering it was ten o’clock in the evening and I had told her I’d be away for the whole weekend. Emma looked surprised at my appearance, but then immediately began fussing over what had happened. I slipped the bracelet in my pocket and tried to calm down but it was useless. I fed her some watered down version about how my family didn’t like me (mostly true) and that they didn’t want me to come to the wedding (also, mostly true) but I didn’t tell her anything else. She curled up with me after I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling all night.

I was fuming and made up my mind then and there that I would never go back to England. I shed a tear because I hadn’t said goodbye to the kids, but I was done being treated like the rotten one.


	60. Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin, Age 27

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katherine and James slip out of the marquee. I handed Morgan to Lucy and decided to watch them, just in case things turned bad-as they so often did with those two. When I finally made it to where I could see them standing along the fence, Katherine was standing quite close to James, but James seemed to be striving to create more distance. Every time she would take a step forward, he would take a step and a half back. After a few minutes, Katherine took a few steps back and walked quickly towards the marquee again. James didn’t look to be following her, but I pulled my head back in so they wouldn’t see me. I grabbed a glass of wine from the nearest waiter and started milling about, but neither James nor Katherine appeared.

I let a few minutes pass before poking my head out again. They were nowhere to be found on any side of the field or around the marquee. I was correct in assuming that they had gone into the house. Unfortunately, I could see them standing just inside the kitchen on the other side of the door. Katherine looked extremely angry-they had definitely been arguing. James had his arms wrapped around her waist, but her arms were folded and she was looking anywhere but him. He was trying to catch her eye as he talked, but I knew they were both equally as stubborn when they wanted to be.

I didn’t want to interrupt, but I wanted to make sure that both of them wouldn’t drag their problems into the wedding. As I approached the door, I could see James’ eyes meet mine and Katherine pushed him aside, disappearing up the stairs.

“James? What’s going on?” I asked casually.

“Just remember that you asked for this!” He shouted up the stairs. “I’m not taking the blame this time!”

I struggled for a bit as he pushed past me and it did sadden me to know that I could no longer hold him back or convince him to talk. He Apparated the moment he hit the grass outside, before I could even call out to him.

I jogged up the stairs and quickly found Katherine in one of the lower bedrooms. She wasn’t crying, but she looked upset and was sitting against the window, glaring down at the wedding.

“Everything alright?” I asked hesitantly.

“You were right; he shouldn’t have come.” She muttered stiffly.

“What happened? You seemed to be getting on pretty well.” I said softly, joining her by the window.

“I thought we’d been getting on pretty well this whole time, but I guess he’s gone and gotten himself a girlfriend.”

“Ah,” I sighed. It finally made sense.

“He only told me because she wants to meet his parents now.”

“Did he say anything else?”

“Only that it’s my fault because I told him years ago I didn’t want to know if he had girlfriends.”

“And is that still the case?” I inquired lightly, knowing that the situation could turn at any moment.

She was silent for a long moment.

“Look, it’s natural, really, to be upset when your ex moves on-“

“He hasn’t!” She snapped. “Last year all he would talk about was how he wanted to be a proper family-but the miserable prick changed his mind again! I’m done with him. I don’t want him near me or the kids ever again-where did he go?”

“He Apparated-didn’t say where-“ I knew she didn’t mean it, though. She couldn’t. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.


	61. Lily Luna Potter, Age 17

“I love you so much, Lily." Cameron smiled, kissing me.

"I love you, too."

He tucked my hair behind my ear, kissing me again. "So, you'll come with me?"

"Of course. I'm seventeen; it's not like they can stop me."

“What about Lysander?”

“He won’t be a problem.” I smiled. “He’ll get the message quickly enough.”

Cameron smiled, taking my hand in his. "I'm glad you're not afraid of what your dad will think. After all, it is your life, isn't it? And I have a stable job that could comfortably support the two of us. What's he worried about?"

I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this; I was going to move to France with Cameron. It was a dream come true. We were going to get married and have kids and live far away from Dad and his insane lust to have all the power in my life.

"Can't we leave sooner?" I asked, brushing my fingers along Cameron's hand as he held my chin. “I got my Apparation license today.”

"Sweetheart, I wish we could, but you don't even have your things and-"

"I can get them. We can be gone by midnight." I said quickly.

"It is only three days, Lily." He smiled.

"Three days is three too many with my parents."

Cameron finally agreed. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

I went home a bit earlier to have more time to pack, agreeing on an escape plan with Cameron. The plan worked out especially in my favor when I saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron in the sitting room with Mum. "What are you doing home?" She asked, looking at the clock. "It's only ten-thirty."

"Oh, er, he...did not want me coming home too late." I lied, purposely not elaborating on who I was with.

"Well, that was nice of him...why didn't you invite him in?"

"I didn't know if you would be up still...I didn't want to wake you." I lied, slowly inching towards the stairs. It was a pretty good excuse if I say so myself.

"You're not going to bed, are you?" Aunt Hermione asked, smirking.

"No, I'll change and be right back."

I walked slowly up the steps, but hurried to my room once I was out of sight and closed my door quickly, heaving my trunk onto the bed. I slipped out of my dress in case Mum decided to come barging in; I would have a ready-made excuse not to open the door. I emptied my drawers into that trunk, putting all my spell books and robes in the back corner of my closet. I took some of the more important books off the bookshelves and moved the rest to fill the spaces. If being Harry Potter's daughter taught me anything, it would be the importance of what I call the "ten minute appearance." Basically, if you can fool someone for ten minutes, you usually have enough time to either find another way to fool them, or escape.

Me?

I had to escape.

I tucked my trunk away in its original spot and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I returned to the sitting room, tying my hair back. "How did it go?"

"It was fine," I shrugged.

"Where'd you go?"

"Out to dinner...at a place in London," I sighed, resting my chin on my knee.

"How was it?"

"It...was... _fine_." I said slowly.

"Alright, calm down, it's just a question." Mum said sternly.

I gained a sudden image of finally being free from here and a smile broke out on my face.

“What?"

"Nothing..."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

About eleven thirty, I went to my room, turning off the lights and covering myself with blankets, waiting until Mum said goodnight. About eleven-forty, the door clicked open, paused, and closed again, and I waited for the footsteps to fade before carefully crossing to my window and opening it. Five minutes later, Cameron appeared.

His shoes scraped against the shingles and I grabbed his wrist as he reached for the windowsill, my heart racing and my ears straining for any noise in the house. After a few moments of dead silence, I pulled his hand to the windowsill and guided him through the window. "Careful," I breathed, holding my reading chair steady for him as it shifted sideways. He shrunk my trunk down to half its size and quietly climbed out the window again, taking my trunk with him. I gave the room one last sweeping look and quickly tucked in my blankets before sticking my wand in my pocket, throwing a jacket on, and climbing onto my desk. I told Topaz that we would be going to Cameron's flat, in Bristol, and she should start off now. As I climbed out the window, I grabbed her cage and joined Cameron on the roof.

"Ready?" He grinned as I closed the window and locked it with my wand.

"Ready," I took his arm and we were pulled into suffocating darkness.


	62. Harry James Potter, Age 44

Ginny walked down the stairs the next morning, her face pale and her hands shaking. At first, I thought perhaps she had a bad dream, but she handed me a shred of parchment with Lily’s curly writing on it. 

_Dear Mum and Dad, I am sorry for the way this had to be done, but I hope in time we can all see that my leaving was for the best. I am in search of my own life and will return when I have found what I am looking for. Lots of love, Lily_

My little girl was gone? I couldn’t even think. I raced up the stairs and sure enough, her bed was neatly made and her trunk was gone. I opened her closet and it was nothing but her school robes and miscellaneous items. I flipped through the few books she had left behind to see if she had left any clues, but I knew she wouldn’t. She was too smart for that.

“She took Topaz.” I said softly, lighting my wand and looking to the top shelf in her closet. “She left her broom, though.”

When I finally looked back to Ginny, she was leaning against the doorframe, crying.

“She’ll be alright.” I muttered, hugging her. “She went willingly. Everything is too neat.”

I set Ginny up at the kitchen table with some tea with brandy in it. I wrapped a blanket around her and began writing letters to everyone. I suppose I was just numb because I wrote the letters without one thought to what I was writing. It wasn’t until Teddy opened the door that I fully felt the situation. He hugged me with tears streaming down his face and I could feel my own tears climbing up my throat.

Al sent a letter after an hour apologizing for not being able to leave work, but saying that he would stop by later in the week. I didn’t even bother writing James right away. I knew he wouldn’t get the letter for days and if he even showed up…well, I didn’t have the energy to deal with him at the moment. We waited a few days before we told anyone else and with no news or leads at the end of the week, I knew I had to make an unfortunate trip to Hogwarts.

“Potter,” Professor McGonagall smiled, not looking up as I entered. “This is unexpected.”

“It is,” I sighed. “A rather unfortunate set of circumstances has led to my visit.”

“Have a seat.” She said quickly, pushing aside her stack of parchment and giving me her full attention. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to find a new Head Girl and Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw this year.”

“And why is that?” She asked cautiously.

“Lily has found something more important than her studies apparently and has decided that she will not be attending Hogwarts for her final year.”

“I see.” She said shortly. “And as her parent you felt that her decision was the best one for her?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that we agree with her decision, but owing to the difficulty of enforcing our beliefs on her, the decision must stand.”

“And what difficulty would that be? I know she is strong-willed, but education should hold a higher interest.”

“Well, we don’t know where she is right now.” I said plainly. “She left a note saying that she needed to make her life her own or some rubbish and we haven’t heard anything since. We think she’s probably with this boy she’d been seeing, but I have no clue where to even begin to search for them. She’s clever and I’m sure anyone she’s with will be just as smart as she is.”

She was in just as much of a shock as I was.

“I know she went willingly, but I’m still worried that she’ll never find what she’s looking for and she’ll uproot her whole life for nothing.”

“How is Ginny doing with this?” She asked softly.

“Terrible,” I sighed. “That’s why she didn’t come with me today. She can barely get out of bed let alone the house. She’s absolutely devastated-not that I’m not, but they were best friends, you know.”

“And how are Albus and James?”

“Al got engaged and he’s nearly out of Healer training. James is…still James. He can’t stay out of trouble long enough to see his own kids. He lives in France with this girl no one’s met but he won’t answer any of our letters so I’m not even sure if he knows that Lily’s gone yet."


	63. Lysander Newton Scamander, Age 19

“Have a seat.” Mr. Potter said sternly. I immediately became extremely nervous. Mr. Potter had never spoken to me like that and after the things Lily had been saying recently, I could not imagine this conversation going well.

“Is everything okay?” I asked, trying not to show how badly I was shaking.

“Not exactly. That is actually why I asked you to come here.” He said slowly. “You went to dinner with Lily on her birthday, didn't you?”

“Er, actually…no…she had other plans.” I said softly.

“Who was she with?” He asked quickly.

“I, er…what is going on?”

He pulled out a slip of parchment and handed it to me. The tears bubbled up before I could even process what was going on.

“Is she gone?” I asked breathlessly. I became very dizzy at that moment and the room spun horribly.

“We found this note on her bed. Do you have any idea where she could be or who she would be with?”

“Cameron,” I breathed. “Carrow,”

Mr. Potter’s face went white and he looked terrified as well.

“Why is she with a _Carrow_?” He asked faintly, standing up. “ _Why_ …Merlin…GINNY!”

He stormed up the stairs and I could not help but to cry through everything. I felt personally responsible for Lily leaving. If anything happened to her, it would be entirely my fault.

I wrote her a brief letter begging her to tell me that she was safe and that we would never be angry with her whenever she decided to come back home. I sent it with an owl she had never seen before to increase her chances of reading it. For good measure, I put a spell on it to disguise it if Cameron was the one to read it.

I waited days to hear back from her. I heard nothing.

Getting out of bed was becoming impossible. Lorcan tried talking to me, but it was like listening through heavy cotton while underwater. The first week went by in a blur and I was paid a visit by Dad. He told me he understood why I was upset, but that I needed to begin doing some work or he would have to find another person to take my research. It all killed me inside. I made an arrangement with him that I could work a few days a week but I could have a small cubicle for myself. The first day I returned to work, while no one was looking, I cast a silencing charm all around me and sobbed for an hour straight.

Two entire weeks after I wrote Lily, Mr. Potter invited Mum, Dad, Lorcan, and me over for dinner. I barely ate, but I was slightly enjoying the company. In what could only reasonably be called a miracle by Muggle standards, an owl tapped on the window while we were seated. The moment I looked up and saw the perfectly well taken care of brown owl with the painted blue talons, I nearly fell out of my chair.

I opened the window and Topaz screeched joyfully, letting me pet her for a few minutes while I opened the excruciatingly short letter.

_Everything is fine, Ly. I know Mum and Dad will be furious for a while but I needed to do this. I can't explain it right now but I promise I have thought this through and I am not in danger. Lots of love, Lily_

I crouched next to the cabinet and rested my forehead against the counter, trying not to completely breakdown. Lily could take care of herself, there was no denying it, but against Cameron, she was as defenseless as a newborn infant.

Topaz nipped at my ear while I took deep breaths and focused intently on the way Lily looked in case it truly was the last time I would ever see her.


	64. Ginevra Molly Potter, Age 44

Life simply wasn’t the same anymore. I couldn’t remember what it was ever like to enjoy myself and relax. Dealing with James going to France was hard enough, but with Lily gone as well, I couldn’t bear it.

“Aren’t you going to work?” I asked as Harry read the paper at the table in his pajamas.

“I’m going to take a week off and spend it with my family.” Harry replied absentmindedly. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

He held his arm out and I sat on his knee.

“Why do you still read it? After what they say about James and Katherine? After what they did to me?”

“I need to know what’s going on out there. Even if they print ten percent of the truth, I need to know it.”

Having Harry home was nice, though. He cooked every meal and cleaned up and still had time to run baths for me and cuddle on the couch together. Al visited occasionally, but he seemed much less willing to come round than normal, especially with his busy training schedule at work. James hadn’t been heard from in weeks, but that was a bit less worrisome. Once Harry went back to work, I couldn’t really find good excuses for getting out of bed or doing anything and before I knew it, my birthday was highlighted on the calendar. Harry tried getting me to leave my bed, let alone the house, but I wasn’t particularly fond of the idea. Weeks passed before Teddy visited with his new baby and we talked for a while.

“Look, Lily wrote Lysander and said she was fine-“

“What if she was lying?” I asked quietly.

“She’s smart and slick enough to get out of any sort of trouble she’d get into. She’ll be alright.”

I didn’t even notice that Harry hadn’t come home on time until Teddy asked where he was.

“Maybe he said he was working late, I don’t remember.” I shrugged.

But, even the next day and the day after that, he continued coming home later than normal, all with the same excuse.

“You wouldn’t believe how busy we’ve been.”

The morning I saw him refuse to take the _Prophet_ , I knew something else was going on.

“What’s the headline reading these days?” I asked, standing behind him in the kitchen. He jumped slightly and I knew he was trying to be sneaky.

“What? Oh, Er, you’re right, you know. Shouldn’t be reading it anyway-nothing but rubbish.” His ears were turning pink the longer I stared at him.

I let him go off to work without an argument but I was determined to find out what he was hiding from me. I cleaned myself up and Apparated to Diagon Alley the moment Harry left and Ron’s smile faded all too quickly when he saw me. He was hesitant at best to hand me the paper and I saw Harry’s face on the cover under the headline: **Potter Love Scandal?** Tears blurred in my eyes as I quickly skimmed the caption describing Harry having an affair.

“Tell me this isn’t true.” I whispered.

“Gin, you know that’s not like Harry-look at what they’re saying. He hasn’t been messing you around.”

“He’s been staying late at work and he didn’t want to take the paper today because he didn’t want me to see this.”

Ron sighed and scratched at the back of his head.

“I dunno, Gin-“

I grabbed the paper and immediately took the Floo to Hermione’s office. The moment she saw me, she pulled the chair out for me and had tea ready.

“I need answers. Ron was no help.” I told her, drumming my fingers lightly on the teacup.

“I don’t really know anything about the situation, mind you, but the other day I did see him talking to Cho in his office with the door closed. I knocked to say hello and he was acting rather funny. I dunno, though-could just be him, you know. Harry has never been the most socialized person. Maybe he’s just acting odd because of Lily.”

I waited a few minutes to calm down and then made my way to Harry’s office. The door was closed, but it wasn’t very unusual. I unlocked and opened it, begging myself not to find anything on the other side. Harry was indeed alone and he jumped when I stormed into his office, closing and locking the door again angrily. He looked scared but his face blanched as I threw the newspaper down on his desk.

“Ginny-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” I snapped. “What gives you the idea that you could try and hide this from me and I wouldn’t find out?”

“Nothing is going on.” He said softly, holding his hands out and trying to get me to calm down.

“Oh really? Then why is she in here while your door is closed? Why is she up here at all? Doesn’t she work for Magical Transport?”

“She does…and she’s been talking to me because there have been a few issues lately for the World Cup next year that she wants the Aurors to look into it. That’s all.”

“So you do know who I’m talking about?” I asked angrily. “So if its nothing, why did I read that you’re having an affair and hear about how she’s in your office from sources other than you? Why did you try and hide it?”

“I dunno, I panicked. I don’t want you to get angry over nothing-which is exactly what’s been happening: nothing.”

"Is this why you took the week off?" 

He looked away and opened his mouth as though he was hoping something smart would fall out.

"I was hoping it would all blow over by the time I got back-they write this sort of stuff all the time! Look at James-"

"Exactly! They ruined his life! I was hoping to not have mine ruined too!"


	65. Albus Severus Potter, Age 19

I could see the discomfort on the faces of everyone at the party, but I knew that we were not rushing anything. I knew in my heart that Olivia and I were meant to be together and I did not feel that waiting any longer to be married would benefit us in any way. I was only nervous because I did not want Mr. Smith thinking that I was taking things too quickly with Olivia.

When I saw Olivia walking up the aisle towards me, I felt invincible. She was just as beautiful as she was every day, but she had an extra glow around her. The ceremony was extremely short as we planned, but I think that was for the best. Mum and Dad looked distressed as well as Mr. Smith, but Mr. Smith nearly always looked that way.

Afterwards, Mum and Dad hugged Olivia and me. Dad looked distracted, but I did not know if the sudden wedding was the cause of his discomfort or if he was still distraught because of Lily. Mum sternly told me she wished we would have warned her first, but she was happy for us.

“Well,” Mr. Smith said stiffly as he stepped up to us afterwards. “This was unexpected.”

“Daddy, please,” Olivia said softly. “I wanted us to be married. Why should we wait? We have everything we would want.”

He looked around and leaned in even closer to Olivia.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” He whispered.

“Dad!” She scoffed, her cheeks turning red. I tried looking inconspicuous but I could feel sweat forming on the back of my neck.

“Of course not, sir,” I said softly. “We promise-no more surprises like this.”

I shook his hand and Mrs. Smith hugged me, grinning and crying.

“He’s happy for you both, I promise.” She whispered in my ear. “Might take a few years to show it, but he’s happy. Don’t worry too much; I know everyone here is happy for you.”


	66. Rose Jean Malfoy, Age 19

“Rosie…I-“

“I know,” I tried to smile, but I knew Dad was furious. “You’ve got to do what you need to.”

Hugo ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his eyes. I wrapped my arms round his shoulders and let him cry a bit.

“Only…I dunno how I can even think about what I want to do if I don’t know what all there is to do. I want to meet people and see the world. Is that so bad?”

“Of course not,” I sighed, running my hand along his back. “If Dad can learn to accept Scorpius, he’ll come round to this.”

Mum and I helped Hugo pack and Dad assumed his position in the sitting room angrily reading the paper. When it came time for Hugo to leave, Dad barely looked up. Mum went mental, yelling about how things could be worse and at least Hugo didn’t run off like Lily or _someone else_ they knew (that one seemed to affect him more, although I didn’t quite know who she was talking about). Finally, Dad hugged Hugo and he Apparated off. I was happy for him, knowing he was going on an adventure that would help him be happy. I constantly worried about him at school but now I knew he would finally stop feeling like a disappointment.

Within a week, we received a letter with pictures of him in Spain with a group of others. The letter was short, but his grin in the picture said a lot more.

_Spain is brilliant. Met a load of great wizards. Love you all - H_

The next week, we received a few more pictures, this time from Italy. In one, he had his arm around one girl, who looked particularly pretty.

“He’s never coming home now.” I smirked, pointing to the girl. Scorpius smiled as well.

_Italy was even better than Spain! Food might even be better than Mum’s cooking (sorry) I met a brilliant witch and wizard who said they’d join me traveling. The girl’s called Leona and the guy’s called Nico. We’re off to Greece next. Might pop in for Christmas, too. Love you all -H_

Pictures of Hugo lined the fridge and cupboards as they came in, each one showing a more tanned, happier looking brother. Leona was in nearly every one of them, most of them with her arms around Hugo or very close to him. Nico, on the other hand, disappeared from the photos rather quickly. As the weather turned, Hugo announced that he’d be bringing Leona home for the holidays. I phoned Mum immediately and my heart nearly burst from the excitement.


	67. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Age 19

Rose clung to the phone and I could hear rapid chattering on both ends of it. I sighed heavily and slipped down in my chair. I knew what was coming next. The moment she hung up the phone, she sat on the couch next to me and chatted away about everyone else having children.

“Olivia’s pregnant!” She grinned. "I can't wait until we have a baby."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Me neither,"

Rose instantly picked up on my sarcasm and she got deathly quiet. I couldn't even apologize before she stood and jogged upstairs. I hated when she got all emotional about babies and that sort of stuff. It wasn't that I didn't want kids; I just didn't want them right then. I had told Rose this many times, but every single time it ended in disasters like this. 

I could hear her on the telephone as I approached our room and I knew she was talking to Katherine. Personally, I was far more afraid of her father finding out than anyone, but both were pretty scary options. 

I tapped on the door lightly and Rose got off the phone and opened the door, her face tear-streaked and red. As I walked towards her, she angrily headed for the door. I grabbed her arm and whispered, "Love, you know I'd fancy children by you. The thing is, we've not been married a year yet and you're talking about having all these children. It's scary, you know? I don't know the first thing about kids and I don't want to turn into my dad. All I'm asking for is time, love."

"Fine," She said stiffly, watching the carpet. 

"Rose..." I sighed, softening my grip. "Give me one year, yeah? I promise that we will be well on our way to having children by the end of one year."

"Promise?" Rose breathed after a minute's pause. 

"Promise...I love you." 

I made Rose's favorite for dinner and gently massaged her thigh under the table; the only ways I knew to get her in a better mood when she was that upset. 

We cuddled on the couch for quite some time and I couldn't help but relax enough to want to talk about babies.

“So…about these children…how many are we talking?”

"You don't have to talk about this, you know." Rose said quietly.

"I mean, if we're meant to be having a kid by the year's end, I'll have to get used to it." I shrugged. 

"Are you serious, though?" 

"I can see how upset it's making you and that's killing me, love. I don't want you upset with me or anything. Katherine’s been saying how much better she’s been doing with it, too. Maybe I am being thick."

“I know you are.” She smiled.


	68. Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Potter, Age 44

“What would you like me to say?” Harry spat angrily as I closed the bedroom door.

“Have you gone _mad_?” I hissed. “You can’t be happy for one single moment, can you?”

“Tell me I’m wrong, then!” He scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“You know they were going to announce it sooner or later-or you would if you ever-“

“Bloody Hell!” He groaned angrily. “What’s it going to take? Veritaserum? Is that what you want? I’m not messing you around, but if it’ll get you off my back about it-“

“Then why did you try to hide it? Why do you still come home later and later?” I sniffed, finally letting myself feel the full weight of everything crash down on me.

He pulled the small vial out of the bag and uncorked it. “The effects will take a few hours to wear off.” He said softly before dropping a few drops onto his tongue.

I didn’t want it to come to this. I wanted him to know that I trusted him, but I also wanted to know the truth.

“Why did you hide the _Prophet_ from me?” I asked cautiously, afraid of what truths would come out.

“Because I was scared,” He said plainly, sitting down on the end of the bed. “It doesn’t matter that we’ve been together nearly thirty years, I know how you feel about Cho and I knew you would be upset by it.”

“What happened? Why did they run the story? They could’ve made up anyone.”

“I was working on paperwork and Cho walked in-completely unexpectedly, I might add-and she closed the door. She asked about the potential for extra security at the World Cup and I told her it was more a matter of Magical Law Enforcement and Magical Games and Sports. She stayed for a bit and asked about what I’d been up to and I showed her pictures of the kids and that. She’s married now too and has a little girl at Hogwarts. I dunno, someone in the department must’ve thought she was in my office too long or something and that there was something going on. I don’t think she thought anything was going on either. I just-“

He suddenly made an odd face and the words looked like they were paining him to say.

“I don’t want to lose you over this.”

Our eyes met for the first time in months-maybe really even years and I had forgotten how intense his eyes were. I had always felt as though he was the only one who could really see me and now, I felt seen again.

“You won’t,” I said softly, moving in front of him and taking his hands. “It scares me how quickly you wanted to hide it, though, that’s all-I had to find out from Hermione what was going on.”

“I’m sorry.” He said earnestly. “I didn’t mean for this to get out of control.”

“While we’re on that subject of things getting out of control…” I said slowly. When he raised his eyebrows, I looked at him sternly and simply said, “Your son. No one’s seen him in months. Katherine’s having a break down every other day and all that’s getting in the way is you not wanting to deal with it. I’m begging you now…deal with it. Go talk to him.”

“If it doesn’t work out, I don’t want to hear it.” He smirked.

“Do you want him to fail?” I asked seriously.

“I want him to mature.”

“He’ll never be serious like Al if that’s what you’re waiting for. I don’t want him to lose who he is to satisfy you or anyone else, alright?”

Harry nodded and I watched him look out the window at the small flakes of snow that were floating down. I climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back.

“While I’ve got the real Harry, though, I want you to tell me every last reason why you love me.”

He chuckled softly and said, “And now the real torture begins.”

He ran his fingers along mine and held my hand against his heart as he began the list. He started off slowly, but as he settled in, he couldn’t be stopped. I let him talk as much as he wanted, knowing the Veritaserum needed time to wear off, anyway.

“Everything alright?” Hermione whispered as I watched Harry from a distance.

“Fine, yeah,” I shrugged.

“Are you sure?”

“Harry took Veritaserum so everything is sorted.” I said under my breath. “He’s still being a complete prick about James, though.”

“He took Veritaserum?” She looked gravely concerned.

“Why? I didn’t ask him to take it, but he seemed to think it would solve everything. He wasn’t wrong, I suppose-unless you’ve got something to say that would make me think differently.” She had my full attention now.

“No, of course not…” She muttered. Her face had changed but her eyes still looked worried.

“What?” I asked in a low voice.

“I just think that maybe the situation wasn’t as serious as some-“

I turned slowly and narrowed my eyes at her. “Everyone is saying my husband is sleeping with someone we went to school with and who used to be his girlfriend…so tell me which part of that is not serious enough to want to know the entire truth?”

She shrunk under my glare and muttered, “Right…erm, sorry…”

I walked into the sitting room and Harry looked at me uncertainly. “Apparently we’re not done.”

He followed me to the spare bedroom and I leaned my back against the door with folded arms.

“Well, Hermione seemed very upset that you took Veritaserum-a bit suspicious, I think. Unless there was something you forgot to mention?”

“I dunno, I mean, someone may have made a small joke about Cho while we were eating lunch-“

Harry jumped up suddenly as I turned to rip the door open and bust some heads open. The door handle slipped from my hand and the door slammed again, sending a sharp echo through the house. He kept his hand firmly on the door and I kept my hand on the knob.

“Harry-“

“It was a mistake. It was not Hermione’s fault.” He said calmly.

“Why are you defending her?” I yelled. “She said us fighting wasn’t important! Four months this has been going on!”

“I know, Ginny!” He shot back. “What do you want from me? It was an accident!”

I could feel the tears come up and I hated what we had become. I just wanted everything to be normal again. Harry silently hugged me and I cried into his chest as his breath rustled my hair.

“I’m sorry I shouted.” He said softly. “I think we’re both under a lot of stress and we just need to take a deep breath and take a day to relax.”

“Everything’s been my fault.” I sniffed, my forehead pressed against his chest.

“No, of course not-“

“…James went mad because of me…”

“-no he didn’t-“

“…I started this whole fight…”

“-hey come on, it was my fault-“

“…Lily left because of me…”

He sighed heavily and walked me over to the bed. “Sit down.” He said softly. He wiped tears from my cheeks and crouched in front of me. “Listen very carefully, alright? Lily did not leave because of you. Lily did not leave because of anyone but Lily.”

He rested his chin on my knee and I felt a tear fall onto my leg as he turned his head away. I pulled him onto the bed and we laid there in silence, my head on his chest as we both cried. I couldn’t have possibly predicted this is where we’d be. I didn’t want to be worried if my own daughter was dead or alive. I didn’t want to worry if she was safe or not. I suppose until then I was simply pretending she was at Hogwarts, but just then the full weight of it came crashing down. Lily was gone. I might never see her again. My insides ached and I never wanted to be anyone else so badly in my life. I didn’t want to feel this way ever again. I wouldn’t have wished this feeling on my worst enemy. The way the anger and confusion just clawed at my insides. I wondered if we would even get a response if we wrote to her. I wanted to just simply know she was okay. I didn’t even care who she was with at that point. It didn’t matter to me if his last name was Carrow as long as Lily was okay.

When I voiced this to Harry, his voice trailed off, but he was still running his fingers along my hair.

“I think Lysander’s been writing her, but I don’t think he’s had much luck.” He said softly. “We could try, though. Maybe if she did run off with this other boy…maybe she’s not too keen on telling Lysander what’s going on, but maybe she’ll answer one of us.”

So, we both wrote out a short letter telling her that we wouldn’t be upset, but we needed to know she was safe and to simply answer one of us back with a yes or no and we wouldn’t bother her anymore.


	69. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 22

I wasn’t exactly surprised, but I hadn’t seen James in over six months. His parents hadn’t heard a single thing from him, either, but that was almost to be expected. I had tried writing James, having regretted giving him the bracelet after only a few days, but he wouldn’t write anyone back. I wondered if he even knew that Lily had run off. I thought it was rather coincidental that James and Lily had disappeared within a few weeks of each other, but I kept that to myself.

Morgan’s first birthday had come and gone with not even a whisper of James. The Potters had gone above and beyond for her and invited everyone-friends and family. I had forgotten my birthday altogether, but with Jay’s third birthday and Christmas behind us I was beginning to think I really had chased him off for good. Without James around to tell the truth, I had stretched it just a bit to make me look less horrible. I still didn’t come off looking great, though.

The breakdowns were becoming more and more frequent and the bouts of crying were beginning to blend together so that I wasn’t sure that I actually stopped crying through all of December. I was actually extremely worried that James hadn’t showed up at all for Christmas. Someone had gotten a hold of a paper from the town in France he had been rumored to be playing in, but there was barely any mention good or bad, only the scores from the recent Quidditch match. It was as though he were a ghost or a long dead relative. As horrible of a person though I was, I still put on a smile for the birthdays and holidays.

I wanted to track him down and apologize and beg him to visit his kids, but what would it solve? He hated me, he hated his dad, and I’m sure he didn’t think too kindly on the rest of the family.

A few weeks into the New Year, Ryan approached me about the World Cup.

“Bit early isn’t it?” I smirked. “We’ve still got what-six months?”

“Normally, yes, but England’s National Team has been thinking of doing things a bit differently this year. They want the captain to pick the team.”

“Really? And who’s that?”

“You,” He smiled.

“You're lying.” I said breathlessly.

“Absolutely not,” Ryan grinned. “The owner recommended you very highly and I agree with him. I've watched you play as a fan and with you as a captain…I think you’re England’s best chance at winning the whole thing. So, what do you say?”

“I'd be a dolt not to, wouldn't I?” I grinned. “Yes, of course,”

“England is going to win. I know they will.”

That was all I heard in the months following the announcements of each country's captain. It made me feel extremely uneasy about representing England. Everyone knew we probably had no chance in the world of winning, but they seemed to think I was the reason England hadn't won the cup in one hundred and sixty-seven years. The magazine and newspaper articles were even more unnerving, speculating that I was simply waiting for the outcome of the World Cup to decide where to play next.

One paper stated that I was only letting my contract run out as a ploy to make Puddlemere give into my demands of putting me in the World Cup as Captain. I couldn't believe that they were still going on about it when the national teams’ practices started. The others were quite nice about the press I had been getting as, even for Quidditch players I was in the spotlight quite often.


	70. James Sirius Potter II, Age 22

I saw Katherine for the first time in nearly a year. She looked uncomfortable and tired already and as angry as I had been with her, I would’ve given anything to be able to walk over and hug her. I forgot Emma was there until she took my hands and wrapped my arms around her, but I felt nauseous about it.

When only our names were announced for the media interviews, I knew that I was walking into a trap. Katherine tried arguing with the wizard who had been assigning interview rooms, but nothing changed. I felt like vomiting as we stepped into the tiny room and started sweating when Emma was fitted with a translator. I just knew it was going to be a disaster.

Katherine pulled her chair much further away from Emma and me. I tried to relieve any tension by sitting halfway between Emma and Katherine. I felt as though passing out would be my easiest and most efficient way to get out of this slow horrible death. Unfortunately, I couldn’t pass out fast enough.

Katherine seemed to be on much better terms with the reporters than before, though. They nicely asked how the kids were doing and I could feel the sting in her voice when she told them that they were doing great. I tried to blend into the wood work, but for the first time ever, she pushed me into the path of the stampeding hoard.

“James doesn’t visit his own children?” The reporter asked as the room got deathly quiet. I could see Emma jumping to a thousand conclusions next to me, but she stayed silent.

“Well, it’s unfortunate, but really, James needs to hang onto whatever shreds of fame he has remaining so he’s got no time for us. It’s why he went to France after all.”

“That’s not why and you know it.” I muttered, my body burning. The reporters went mad, smelling another controversy brewing.

“Why did you go to France? James-James-“

I didn’t say anything as they clamored for my attention and Katherine simply tried to play it off as though I was in the wrong still. I just wanted to block it all out. I just wanted to feel as though I belonged somewhere. I couldn’t go home to England until everyone decided they didn’t hate me anymore, and my time in France looked as though it was running out.

I stood as soon as they were exhausted by my lack of eye contact or talking. Emma started in on me as soon as we got to the lift and I sat in the corner, just letting her yell in French. She was saying things like how could I abandon my children and how could I not tell her about them. She would’ve been even more upset if she knew that Morgan was only nearing her second birthday and was born in France. She packed her things once we reached our room and I cried all afternoon. Not because my relationship was over. Not even because she was right. Because I knew this would dampen my chances of having a successful Quidditch career. I was such a piece of shit.

I wandered around the hotel, my head completely empty of emotion or thought, until I saw other players from England. When I realized that I had found their floor, I became determined to find out which room belonged to Katherine. I knocked on the first door and she was just as surprised as I was, although her face became angry extremely quickly.

“I don’t even want to hear it.” She growled threateningly, covering the mouth piece on the telephone she had in her hand. I could hear a faint noise on the other end but couldn’t make out whether it was male or female. I briefly wondered if she had moved on. “I don’t want to know who told you I was staying here and I don’t want to hear whatever you’ve got to say.”

“I-we need to talk, though. Right? It’s been nearly a year.”

“I know exactly how long it’s been!” She hissed, poking her finger into my chest. “And so does your son, who cries himself to sleep because of you. You couldn’t even bother writing back when I wrote you every week!”

“I know,” I mumbled, feeling even lower than I ever had in my life.

“And you have the nerve to come here and tell _me_ that we need to talk?” She suddenly remembered the telephone and hung up on whoever she had been talking to. “What do you expect to tell me that I don’t already know?”

I didn’t have an answer for her and the door closed in my face.

Once I returned to my room, I rifled through my bag and pulled out the stack of letters from Katherine. One by one, I read them all. I felt so horribly guilty at everything I had missed that I briefly considered tossing myself out the nearest window. I did the next best thing, though, and listened to her words. I cleaned and wrapped up her bracelet and set it outside her door.

The next morning, I didn’t even want to play Quidditch. I felt completely unprepared and depressed. The captain knocked on my door very early in the morning when I had missed breakfast and I answered begrudgingly, exhausted from not sleeping all night. He quickly stepped in and told me to take a seat on the bed. We talked for a few minutes and I told him everything that happened the day before. We agreed to have me sit out the first hour of the match and only when I was ready, I would play.

I felt alienated from the rest of the team again as I walked to the changing rooms alone. No doubt Emma had told them how terrible I was. However, when I arrived, nearly everyone greeted me and asked if I was feeling alright. Even Emma asked how I was doing. I told her that I felt terrible about everything that had happened and she told me to try and talk to Katherine and try to apologize. I explained how that didn’t go as planned, but she encouraged me to try again. She said if it was easy to become a better person, everyone would be angels, but the difficulty of it would make it that much more commendable.

Energized from the positivity of everyone around me, I was able to play well and actually believe in myself that I could make it work with Katherine. Maybe we wouldn’t be together necessarily, but I would prove to her that I could be a great father and make it up to her.

**Thank you for returning the bracelet.**

I felt the tears coming on as I read the first message in over a year.

_Thank you for wanting it back._

I didn’t want to come on too strong too quickly but there was so much I wanted to say to her.

_Do you think we could talk in person? It’s okay if you’re not ready for it._

**I’m just not there yet. Maybe in a few days.**

_Take your time. Good luck tomorrow._

I felt sick at how cordial everything was. I knew it would be a long road to gaining her trust back, but I just wanted to hold her again. It was like I had awoken from an awful nightmare and was beginning to realize how terrible Emma had been for me. She was just another meaningless girl that was there for my entertainment and I honestly couldn’t have told you much about her. I’d never met her parents in two and a half years. I didn’t even know if she had brothers or sisters. Did she see any of her family much? I had no idea.

I gave Katherine her space and after a few days of successful first round matches for both of us, I finally received an **I’m ready. Meet me after dinner.**


	71. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 22

“Media interviews will be chosen at random in groups of eight.” The wizard announced. Immediately, I knew that “random” wouldn’t be so random. I looked over at James for a split second and knew that we would be in a group together. And that blonde plaything he had his arms around.

“Harter…Olivier…Potter…Room seventeen…”

“What happened to groups of eight?” I asked him loudly.

“There were an odd number of players.” He told me with a straight face.

I simply looked at him and he repeated in a bored sort of voice, “Room seventeen,”

“You could at least try to make it seem coincidental.” I scoffed, already dreading the next-well, however long they managed to drag it out for.

“So much for random groups, eh?” James smirked as I walked up. I ignored him and took my seat at the far right chair, making sure there was a bit of distance between us. If they wanted a show, I’m sure James would be more than ready to oblige.

He immediately took the seat in the middle, moving it to be evenly spaced between all of us. Before anyone had asked a question, though, James’ girlfriend was given an earpiece to translate and James looked nervous. I wondered if he had told her everything. By the sweat gathering on his forehead I guessed that he had not. It would serve him right to be put in an interrogation after everything he’d done to the kids and me. I felt extremely good about the position I was in, though. No one could really argue that I had done anything wrong.

The very first question was for me and they asked how the kids were doing with their parents being so far away. I normally would have answered with a short, but polite, answer but I thought I would let James sweat a little.

“Well, I think the kids would prefer to see their father, but since James moved to France it has been difficult to get his attention.”

“So James doesn’t visit his children?” The reporter asked as a heavy silence settled on us all.

Even James-King of turning any situation into one where he looked better-couldn’t find a word to say.

I knew I had crossed a line bringing our personal lives into the open, but I wanted James to hear me loud and clear.

“It’s funny, really, that the more well-known you become, the less you care about what’s important. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure our kids would love a father, but really, I’m glad that being in France has allowed James to retain whatever fame he can.”

My plan, however misguided, actually helped to shorten the interviews substantially. I think they felt so bad for me, they didn’t want to make my suffering worse. James and his girlfriend looked miserable but I was glad. For all the lies and secrets that finally came back on him, I was happy to be part of it. A very small part of me was guilty as I heard his girlfriend muttering at him angrily in French, but then I thought back to Jay’s third birthday where he spent half the day in tears because his dad never bothered to show up. He had no excuses now.

The moment I returned to the room, I called Rose.

“What happened?” She asked excitedly. “Did they put you with James?”

“Of course,” I sighed.

“Who else?”

“His girlfriend and that was it. Just the three of us.”

“Wait, seriously?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Yeah, they said groups of eight and then when it got to us, wouldn’t you know it, they didn’t have room for us anywhere else.”

“That’s got to be illegal what they do, seriously, that’s out of order.”

“But, I made up for it, told all the reporters how shit he was and how he never visits his kids-I’m sure it’ll be in the papers tomorrow, but I’m tired of it.”

“What did he say to that?”

“Nothing, He just sat there with his head down. He was sweating something awful though, with his girlfriend there and us talking about the kids and everything.”

“He didn’t tell her?”

“Of course not, I knew he probably didn’t, too. No woman in their right mind would let that go on this long.”

I moved to open the door when I heard the light knocking and I didn’t even think to check it first. When I saw James on the other side, his face red from crying, my first instinct was to throttle him. My second was to beat him with the phone.

“I don’t even want to hear it.” I snapped, covering the mouth piece on the telephone. I could hear Rose going mad on the other end, but I didn’t dare let James know. “I don’t want to know who told you I was staying here and I don’t want to hear whatever you’ve got to say.”

“I-we need to talk, though. Right? It’s been nearly a year.” He said softly.

“I know exactly how long it’s been!” I shouted, poking my finger into his chest. “And so does your son, who cries himself to sleep because of you. You couldn’t even bother writing back when I wrote you every week!”

“I know,” He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“And you have the nerve to come here and tell _me_ that we need to talk?” I suddenly remembered about Rose and hung up with her so that she wouldn’t criticize me for what I’d say to him. “What do you expect to tell me that I don’t already know?”

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out and I closed the door in his face. When I called Rose back, she immediately asked, “Was that James?”

“If I find out who told him what room to look for…why can’t I just be shot of him? He doesn’t even want to be round me or the kids anyway! It’s been nearly a year, what does he even want?”

“I dunno, but you should talk to him.”

I let a long silence settle before I quietly muttered, “Why on planet Earth would I do that?”

“Well, I dunno…I mean, maybe he’s matured a little…Maybe he really wants to come back but he doesn’t know how…”

“We’re talking about the same person right?” I sighed.

“I mean, aren’t you at least a little bit curious to hear what he’s got to say?” She asked imploringly.

“No! And you shouldn’t be either-you remember your wedding night, right?”

“I do,” She said softly. “I just think that…well, you’re both still young and maybe if he’s done some growing up, it would benefit everyone, you know? I know it’s not the most ideal path, but Jay and Landon and Morgan deserve to have every opportunity to have both parents present in their lives. If you shut him out now, he’ll never be able to really show his true colors.”

“He’s shown his true colors. I’m not falling for it again.” I said resolutely, ending the conversation there.

Only, it wasn’t the end. The next day when I opened the door to walk down to breakfast, there was a small familiar looking box sitting on a cushion. The tag simply read, _I read the letters._

James seemed different from before. I didn’t want to believe his apologies at first, but it had been so long since I’d seen him that his attractiveness was affecting my ability to be upset with him. I tried to look angry with him, but I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying at all. Suddenly, his eyes darted towards my feet and he grinned. I snapped back to reality as he dove under the bed and pulled out his worn Puddlemere jersey.

“You still wear it?” He smirked.

“What? Oh, er, I dunno how that got there-“

“Uh-huh, a likely story…” He knew he had me after that. “I wore your bracelet, though. I couldn’t bring myself to take it off.” He showed me where the bracelet had sat, his skin paler just above his watch.

“You brought the letters, too.”

“I did, yeah. I figured if I kept them in my bag when I got them, Emma would never find them.”

“I bet she’s thrilled you’re here.”

“We split up.” He sighed. “She said it was obvious I was still in love with you after the interview.”

“Is that why you’re here now?”

“I miss you.” He shrugged, falling back to the bed across from me. “I still love you, even though I’ve been absolutely horrid to you. I want to make it up to you.”

“Why now?”

“It’s been two and a half years Emma and I have been together. I know nothing about her. I don’t even know if she has siblings or what her parents even look like. She was just another girl to fill my time. I don’t want that anymore. I want you and I want the kids. Together. Under one roof. I want to get married and maybe have more kids and-okay, maybe not more but-You know what I mean, I want to have it all and I want it to be with you. I know I shouldn’t say all this at once and I’m probably rambling now, but I still love you.”

It _was_ a lot to take in at once, but I believed him.

“I want answers, then.” I said softly. “Honest ones. I don’t want to be lied to again.”

He nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“Why did you not tell me about her when I was pregnant with Morgan or when I was living with you?”

“I dunno, I guess I thought…that maybe if I could hide her that you wouldn’t be angry with me or jealous or anything. I was trying to live in a perfect world where I could have a good relationship with you and the kids but then have someone else where I didn’t have any responsibilities. That was really stupid, though. It ended up making things a lot worse.”

“Did you love her?”

“Honestly, I didn’t want to. I didn’t get involved with any part of her life. I never met her parents, I never asked her about her family and I dodged all of her requests to meet my family. She was so upset when I told her not to come to Rose’s wedding. I didn’t care. I only wanted to see you. I dunno why I said anything about her, but I suppose I didn’t want to agree to anything with you and then have you find out about her. I didn’t want to lie to you or have you hear it from anyone else… when I got home that night, Emma asked if I had been cheating on her because she could smell your perfume and she found the bracelet. I told her the bracelet was Lily’s and wore it all the time to remind me of you. We got in a lot of fights over the bracelet and the letters because I wouldn’t open them in front of her. The other day when she found out about the kids, she went mental. She knew I’d been lying to her and I still didn’t want to tell her the whole truth. She doesn’t know that you stayed with me while you had Morgan. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, I really am.”

“I appreciate you coming here and telling me that.” I said, feeling oddly comforted by it. “For the record, I understand you not wanting the responsibilities. Some days I wish I didn’t have them either, but I do and I want to do better for my kids than my mum did for me and my brothers.”

He nodded and I could tell he was getting emotional. “Thank you for raising them. I didn’t really realize it until now but I suppose you did have a choice in it and you could’ve done what I did and passed them off and I’m glad you didn’t.”

“They’re my kids and Jacoby’s kid, I couldn’t pass on them. Not with the life I could give them.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been ruining that.”

We talked most of the night and then just after one o clock, something shifted and suddenly I was curling up in bed with him. He was extremely nervous and so was I, but nothing happened. We cuddled, slept, and then when morning came, James left. That was it.

My mind was buzzing, though. I called Rose immediately and my hands were shaking madly.

“I did something… well nothing actually but the nothing was the something.”

“Tell me everything.” I could even hear the grin in her voice.

“James slept with me last night.”

Rose screamed and I realized too late that my choice of words was poor.

“I mean, he slept in my bed… while I was also in bed with him-but nothing happened...”

“Did you want something to happen?” She asked excitedly.

“I dunno, but I feel weird now. I can’t explain it. I feel nervous and…like I should be regretting it.”

“That just means you’re totally in love with him still!” She screamed again and giggled. “I knew it! I knew it!”

“Don’t get too excited! I am going to be taking it slow this time. Seriously. I cannot afford to have another baby right now.”

“I know, I’m only joking.” She chuckled, getting more serious. “It’s been a while since you’ve had good news and I know you’ve wanted everything to be normal again. I’m happy for you, though.”

“I know. I just don’t know where this is going to go, so I don’t want to rush anything or tell everyone just yet.”


	72. Lily Luna Carrow, Age 17

I got my horrid, awful wish in an eight pound, three ounce baby boy with light blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He didn’t look like Cameron at all, but he hardly ever cried. Most of the time, he just looked around intently at the things surrounding him.

Cameron noticed right away who he looked like and it wasn’t me. He immediately became distant. Even in the first month Luke was in the house, he started drinking more and talking less. Luke was only a few months old when I got pregnant with Hunter after a single night of clarity with Cam. I was terrified what would happen when Cameron finally got his voice back. I was terrified to see what this new baby would look like. The moment he didn’t look like Luke, I knew Cameron would lose his temper. I could deny it all I wanted, but if he knew for certain just then that Luke wasn’t his, he would’ve killed me.

The moment I began showing, Cameron took it easier on me. He quickly snapped back to who he was before Luke was born, albeit a lot quieter. He merely looked depressed most days, but I could still sense him glaring at me when I wasn’t looking.

I hid the letters from Mum, Dad, and Lysander as well and hoped like mad I had made the right decision.

I still remember the day Cameron intercepted a letter from Lysander. I tried to not look surprised at all but the moment Cam opened it and tapped it with his wand, I knew he had to have been suspicious in the first place. He was speechless for only a moment and then he yelled, backing me into the wall.

“I knew it!” He screamed. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? All I ever wanted to do was be with you! And all you ever wanted was to screw that loser-“

“He’s not a loser!” I shouted back. “And I didn’t do anything on purpose! It was an accident! I-he-he-“

He stormed to the back of the house and I could hear him strike the wall next to our bedroom, waking Luke from his nap.


	73. James Sirius Potter II, Age 22

Katherine opened the door and immediately put her finger to her lips as she finished her conversation on the phone.

“Sounds great, yeah-hey listen, one of the other players just showed up, I’ll have to call you back. No… okay bye-“

“Have you told anyone?” I smirked as I hugged her.

“Rose knows that I talked to you the first time, but that’s it. I didn’t want to come home to a lot of judgement if anything happens.”

“Anything you regret, you mean.”

She looked at me for a long moment. “James, when you left, things were…look, everything’s changed and I swore everything I had that I would just be alone forever. Your family is not your biggest fans right now and without us being there to explain things…I don’t want to have any drama right now. I just need to focus on Quidditch. After we get back-well, we can talk about that later, right? I need to focus everything on now. Okay?”

I nodded and kept my thoughts to myself.

“Right now I need a supportive and sensible guy in my life. Is that you?”

“Of course,” I sighed. “Just tell me what you need.”

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. England in the final of the World Cup. I was disappointed not to be a part of the team, but I was happy to have played with any team the way my career had panned out. Having been out after only a few rounds, most of the team stuck around to watch the rest of the matches. Katherine had been doing really well, but I could see the stress of everything growing on her face as the final match grew closer.

She looked tired before it even started and I worried about England’s chances. She did amazingly well, though, and the match seemed to go on forever with no sign of the snitch whatsoever. Before I knew it, they were flying reserves out to give the starters a break. After twelve hours, I wondered how much longer it could really go on. They set up beds in the top box and once the match reached eighteen hours, I decided maybe sleeping would be beneficial. I told the attendant whose name was Andrew to wake me if anything interesting happened like England won or a starter was injured and he didn’t look too sure, but nodded anyway. When I woke again the match was still going strong.

“Okay, I want details.” I smirked at the attendant. “Every last one.”

He sat next to me after much debate and filled me in to everything that had happened.

“And Harter-what’s going on with her? Please tell me she pulled herself out for a rest?”

“For a few hours she did, sir, but personally I don’t think it was enough.”

“She does seem distracted doesn’t she?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Enough with the sir-you’re what? Twenty-five?”

“Twenty-eight, sir,”

“Even more reason, you’re older than me, don’t call me sir.” I smiled. “And don’t worry; I’ll make sure to leave a nice tip for all this extra work I’m making you do.”

“Oh, thank you,” He smiled a bit.

We sat there and watched the match together and I made him be an extra set of eyes for me as the match continued on and on. About halfway through the third day, just when I was wondering if my nerves could take anymore after the tenth nail biting snitch dive only to come up empty handed, I looked away for one moment to take a drink of water as Jimmy chased the snitch. The crowd made a lot of noise and then fell absolutely silent. I thought my ears had broken the silence was so thick. When I looked up, there was what looked like rain falling down, but it was twigs and splinters from a broom.

“What happened?” I asked Andrew. He was completely white and barely able to make a sound. He merely whimpered and pointed to the ground. Someone was being carried off by a crowd of medics.

“Who got hurt?” I demanded, although I already knew.

“Harter,” He breathed.

I ran down the stairs four or five at a time and when my ears began working again, the crowd was going mad again. I could tell something big had happened, but I almost didn’t care. All I could think about was Katherine.

“Players and medics only,” The security wizard said gruffly.

“I have to get back there-please! I need to know that she’s okay!” I said frantically.

“Players and medics only,” He said firmly.

“James?” The medic asked quickly, jogging towards me.

“Is she alright?”

“She asked for you, come along.”

The security wizard looked irritated but let me in and I sprinted down the corridor with the medic.

“We’re patching her up the best we can and then she’ll be transferred to…er, St Mungo’s in London it looks like.”

It was an absolute nightmare scene. The crowd of people around her was so thick I could barely see her but she was lying there with her eyes closed tightly and her hand stretched towards me. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing either-she looked absolutely smashed to pieces. I squeezed her shaking hand and she whimpered as the swirling mass of people tried to stabilize her.

“I love you. It’ll be okay.” I whispered in her ear. “I’ll be right here when you wake up. Don’t worry.”

St Mungo’s arrived a few minutes later and they looked downright terrified when they saw me.

“I won’t be in the way, I swear.” I said quickly to the one Healer as the medic told him that I would be joining them. “I just need to know that she’s okay.”

They reluctantly allowed me to sit in the corner of the ward while they treated her and the minutes stretched into hours as Teddy and a whole team of people pulled splinters out of her entire right side and carefully removed the foothold sticking out of her hip and patched up her bleeding organs. When they finally began to bandage her up, one of the Healer Assistants allowed me to sit on Kate’s less injured side.

I kissed her hand with tears rolling down my cheeks and wished like mad we could trade places. I rested my forehead on the bed and closed my eyes until Teddy returned a while later with clean robes on once again.

“This should go without saying, but we will not tolerate any misbehaving in this hospital. I will not hesitate to have you thrown out if your behavior or presence causes a disruption. That includes any member of staff or any patients.”

I nodded, keeping my head down.

“James, I’m serious, whether or not Katherine is awake, we don’t need you causing any disturbance.”

“I know,” I sniffed softly, wiping my face off on my shirt. “I won’t bother anyone.”

He sighed after a minute and pulled a chair over next to me. “She’s going to be okay, you know. She’s got a lot of injuries and it will take some time, but she’ll be okay.”

I nodded silently.

I could feel him watching me for a minute and I knew there was a lot he wanted to say but he didn’t want to out of fear that I would lose my temper. I hated that was how everyone thought of me, but it was the situation I had put myself into. After a few minutes of silence, Teddy returned to his desk just on the other side of the curtain and I began a campaign of letters to Mr. Harter, Mum and Dad, Rose, And not least of all, Katherine.

I put Katherine’s on the side table and sent the rest and waited. Mr. Harter showed up first and he pulled me into a hug even though I’m sure he wanted to do the very opposite. He smiled, though, and told me that he wasn’t upset.

“Katie has already forgiven you and so do I.” He said softly. “All she wants is for your family to thrive.”

We talked for a bit about France and the World Cup and then he left.

Dad showed up a few hours later and looked his normal amount of angry and disappointed.

“And just where have you been?” He scoffed.

“France,” I muttered, sitting in the chair and trying to block him out.

“Well I hope your girlfriend was worth it. Katherine’s been all out of sorts without you around. Personally I dunno why she bothers, but-“

“I’m getting tea.” I said quietly, moving past him to take a walk. I just really couldn’t wrap my head around the whole thing, but I knew that I would get through it and be better for everyone. I would prove that I could be an adult and be mature and be a good father. The tea room wasn’t as far as I thought it would be and so I took my time walking back, finding an empty, quiet corridor to sit down in. I sat with my back against the wall and buried my face in my arms. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and a witch sighed heavily.

“Sir, you can’t be down here!” She said irritably.

I picked up my head and she gasped, immediately backtracking.

“I’m sorry.” I sniffed, getting up and shuffling away as she stuttered an apology.

When I shuffled back to the ward, Teddy simply muttered, “It’s alright; he’s gone.”


	74. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 22

James jumped up and then quickly took my hand. I felt weighed down and weak as I picked up my left hand.

“Careful, careful, you’re alright.” He said in a hushed voice, taking my hand.

“What happened?” I muttered, feeling awful.

“You had a bit of an accident-hang on-“ He ran around the end of the bed and stuck his head around the curtain as sharp pains ricocheted throughout my body.

I gritted my teeth and James sat next to me again. My entire body was on fire as Teddy rounded the corner while shaking a tiny pink bottle.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve had births less painful than this.” I said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t doubt that.” He chuckled. “Drink this-“

I didn’t even look at it; I just blindly grabbed it and sucked it down. It was rather pleasant though.

“That should help, but you should be careful with it. As soon as it starts tasting bad, it means you don’t need it anymore. Trust me; it becomes pretty obvious who is trying to abuse it. I was curious and tried it when I didn’t need it-vomited immediately. It was awful. Tasted like last year’s gym socks.” He pulled a stool over and sat down with a roll of parchment and a wooden board. ”I’m just going to ask you some questions, try to answer them as honestly as you can.”

He asked me all of the normal questions like who I was, my birthday, how many kids I had, etc. When he got to the Quidditch World Cup, I started to remember bits of the days leading up to the final match. When Teddy told me that I had been hit by a bludger, I wasn’t surprised at all. He left after a few more explanations of my injuries and then I was alone with James once more.

He hesitated and then sat down in the chair nervously. “I heard a rumor you wanted to get back together… is that still the case? I mean, you’re not seeing anyone right?”

“I dunno,” I sighed. “There was this one guy, but he didn’t seem like he really wanted to be around so it didn’t last too long.”

“That’s a shame.” He muttered, hanging his head.

“He was probably the one, too, you know.”

”He sounds like a real idiot.” He said softly.

“I don’t think so. But no one really gave him a chance so I think he gave up too. But, I dunno, I think he might be coming round. He seems different, anyway.”

”Yeah?” He asked quickly, looking up at me. “You _are_ talking about me, right?”

“Yes,” I smiled, slipping my hand into his. “I really do want to give us another chance. I want everything to be normal again. I’ve hated everything about this last year and I’m really sorry about everything I said. I think you know what I need from you, though.”

”I do.” He nodded. “And look, I know words don’t mean much coming from me, but I want this to work just as badly as you do. I will do everything I can to make it work, too.”

He leaned forward and I put my hand on his chest.

“Not until the beard comes off.” I ran my hand along his rough cheek and he chuckled.

“Nobody’s a fan of it, I suppose. Teddy’s been leaving razors all over trying to get me to shave it off.” 

He came back in record time, his face completely clean shaven for the first time probably since we were at Hogwarts.

“What happened with the match then?” I asked James, not really knowing what else to talk about.

“England won.” He grinned.

“How? Did they send in a reserve or-“

“Jimmy caught the snitch probably half a second before you got hit, it took them ages to work it out but they called it a few days later that the catch was legal and now they’re just trying to work out why you got hurt.”

“Well that’s obvious.” I said plainly.

“Bludgers don’t do what that one did to you.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Unless your broom was tampered with as well…it exploded on impact. I thought it had started raining and then I saw it was your broom. You had splinters everywhere and your foothold was nearly halfway into your side. I don’t even know how you’re alive right now…but did you hear what I said? England won the World Cup.”

I smiled, but it didn’t feel possible. Not until Ryan visited the next day did I even really think about Quidditch.

“I can’ believe yer awake an’ smilin’.” He grinned. “Seriously, I thought yeh were dead-I think most people did, really-an James is here, too? Are yeh surprised?”

“Not really, we’ve been chatting since the interviews at the World Cup.”

“Ah, say no more.” He grinned. “Explains everyting, doesn’ it? Yeh did phenomenal, though, really, Sweetheart. I knew yeh had it in yeh, too. Tha’ firs match was a bit shaky, but yeh learned from it and kept it together…I’m sorry, yeh probably don’ wanna talk about it righ’ now.”

“No it’s alright…”

He changed the subject though.

“Listen, though, I don’ mean to pressure yeh, but yer contract expired-“

“I know, I’ve been thinking about that actually.” I said before he could even say anything more.

“I jus’ wan’ yeh to know tha’ it’s completely okay if you don’ wanna play anymore. I really don’ blame yeh.”

“Really?” I asked incredulously.

“Darlin’, I’ve watched yeh bounce back after havin’ two kids quicker than some people who were on holiday for a week. This nearly cost yeh yer life and I can’ be the one who told yeh to keep playing when yeh’ve got three babies at home that need yeh. If yeh play it can only be yer choice. I wan’ yeh to know tha’ I’m backin’ yeh one hundred percent, whatever yer decision.”

I nodded and for one mad moment I thought about signing another contract, but then I saw James walking past the window and thought about everything we’d been through. If anyone deserved a chance in the spotlight, it was him. Maybe I could even move to France and be the supportive girlfriend I hadn’t really been for him.

“I think I’m going to step away-for now at least.”

“Of course,” He smiled. “If yeh need anything at all-seriously, anything-yeh know where to find me. Oh, and once yer Healer signs off on yeh, I’ll have the trainer come an’ get yeh back to normal. Yeh might not be playin’ anymore but I won’t let yeh limp around the rest of yeh life.”

He hugged me and then pulled out a small leather bound book and set it on the table next to me. “I figured yeh might enjoy readin’ it. I don’ make these fer just anyone, but yeh showed a lot of potential at yer tryouts and I knew something great would come of it.”

I flipped through the book as he walked out and on the front cover he had scrawled, _K. Harter, England World Cup win by 2030_. He underlined win twice. He had saved everything. Every interview, every photograph, every article that mentioned me and he had notes and dates next to it all. I had always wondered why he had taken such an interest in James sticking around until I saw my stats for each match. Every match that James and I were together or even just not fighting, I played much better.

After I had flipped through the book, James returned looking happy. I suppose we both were although I was a little nervous to tell him I wasn’t going to play anymore.

A few weeks passed before Mr. and Mrs. Potter stopped by. They seemed to be in good spirits although it did feel rather awkward. James hugged his mum but she didn’t look as thrilled to see him as I thought she’d be. James seemed to pick up on that and so he made something up about needing to send a letter and he stood to leave.

“I’ll get tea then, shall I?” Mr. Potter said abruptly and he followed James out.

“How are the kids doing?” I asked politely.

“They’re okay. Jay misses you terribly but I just keep telling him you’ll be home soon enough.”

“Is Hermione with them now?”

She nodded politely.

“Are you surprised to see James?”

“No,” She smirked but it disappeared rather quickly. “I knew with you injured he wouldn’t be able to stay away.”

“We talked a lot during the World Cup and he’s changed quite a lot.”

“Has he?” She muttered quietly.

“Look, I’m angry with him too-he should’ve been there all this time, I know that. But, if I have even a small chance of having him in the kids’ lives, I’m going to take it. I can’t forget what he’s done but I can accept that he made a mistake.”

“I’m glad that you can be so forgiving but I know we raised him better than that-“

“-no, no, if you lot want me out of here so badly, I’ll just leave now-“ James looked angry but he and I both knew he had had his bag packed since I had awoken.

He grabbed his bag while his dad called him a child and he kissed me and left.

“Right there-that’s exactly what I’m talking about-“ Mr. Potter sighed angrily. “I don’t understand at all why you trust him. I’ve held my tongue long enough about this-“

“All you’ve done since we’ve been together was question our relationship.” I scoffed. He looked affronted and I felt a small pang of guilt but really, he had never been in support of our being together. “Neither of us is innocent in this and I’m choosing to move on from our mistakes and go forward with him instead of leaving him behind.”

“Really.” He sighed. “Tell me, then, what exactly did you do to him that you think is equivalent to him abandoning you with three children and-“

“-I’ve said a lot of things that I shouldn’t have and it wasn’t fair to him. I wish I could take it back because I was only thinking of myself at the time.”

“And for the last year-“

“It was my fault.” I said quickly. It wasn’t really a lie either. “I told him at Rose’s wedding that we were better off without him and I didn’t want him to contact me again. I gave him the bracelet back and he left. That was the last time I saw him until the World Cup. We talked and he had been keeping the letters I had been sending to him and he was afraid of what I had been saying so he didn’t read them until a few weeks ago. It broke his heart knowing everything he’d missed out on.”

“And you really believe that-that he’s broken up with this girl from France and he’s not just running back there now?”

“I know they’ve split up because I saw it with my own eyes. He was actually fairly upset but he told me that he didn’t mind it as long as it wasn’t for nothing. I didn’t want to hear what he had to say at first but he gave the bracelet back and told me that she was just another girl to fill his time-she didn’t know anything about me or the kids at all.”

Mr. Potter shook his head and Teddy eyed him nervously while he pulled the curtain back. “Everything alright?”

“Fine,” I said stiffly. I could feel the bracelet burning my wrist and knew James was furious. Even I could see the whole thing had been a set up. The moment they left, I read the messages.

_I’ll show them._

_Just need to pack a bag and shower._

_I’ll be back in two days._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

**I love you too. See you soon.**

“Do you think you’re up to getting up and moving?” Teddy asked. After I proved to him that I could move mostly unaided, he signed off on allowing Puddlemere’s trainer to come in and work with me. Although he was rather annoyed at how long our sessions lasted.

“You’re still supposed to be taking it easy, remember?” Teddy said sternly as I practiced balancing by standing on the edge of a chair.

“I haven’t taken it easy since I had Morgan.” I sighed. “And even then, I only stayed away until I had her. I’ll be fine. They’re waiting on me to get my strength up anyway to do the cup ceremony. The faster I do that, the faster I can get out of here.”

“The faster you _heal_ , the faster you get out of here, you mean.” He said impatiently. “And I’m not tarnishing my reputation around here if you hurt yourself before you leave. I’m only going to let you leave if you’re actually ready.”

“Trust me, I won’t overdo it.”

Of course I was lying to him but I knew the trainer knew my limits and so I trusted that he would keep me on the right path.


	75. James Sirius Potter II, Age 22

_I need another day but I promise I will be back first thing tomorrow morning._

**I miss you. Hurry back.**

_I promise it will be worth it._

_Miss you more._

I was itching to go back home that entire day. I ran around like a mad man, finishing the last touches of packing and then unpacking and cleaning our house in England that had clearly not been touched in ages. I packed my things away, set up Jay and Landon’s new room, and put together Morgan’s new room. I slept on the couch just so that I wouldn’t mess up the bed clothes.

When I arrived at St Mungo’s the next morning, the ward was completely empty.

“She went home didn’t she?” I sighed.

“An hour ago,” Teddy said dully, not looking up from his parchment.

I sprinted all the way to the street and Apparated to Mum and Dad’s. When I knocked on the door, Jay and Landon’s faces appeared in the window and Jay clearly had not been prepared for my arrival. He ripped open the door and jumped into my arms.

“Hey mate, I missed you.” I smiled.

“You didn’t come to my birthday.” He muttered, hugging me tightly.

“I know I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’ll be here from now on.”

Kate came to the door and she looked not as thrilled to see me.

“Did you remember I was getting out today?”

“I did-I missed you by minutes, but I came here right after.”

She raised her eyebrows briefly and wouldn’t look at me.

“I’m sorry-I was finishing up-hey, I’m still in this-I just had some things I needed from my flat. I know I’m not wanted here anyway.”

“Your parents just want to see change and so do I. I dunno, this feels like old you.”

“I was…I can show you what I was doing-I wanted it to be a surprise, but-‘

“Look, I just wanted you to be there and I was really disappointed. It felt like you had more important things going on again.”

“Of course not-I was unpacking and I cleaned the house-I wanted to surprise you, though.” I set Jay down and took her hand. “You need to trust me if this is going to go anywhere.”

“I know,” She sighed.

I hugged her for a long minute and she sat on the porch with me telling me about Ryan’s visit and I wasn’t surprised at all when she told me she wasn’t going to play anymore.

“I don’t know many people that would try to go back after that. You’ve had a fantastic career so far, anyway.”

“I’ve been thinking too…maybe if I wasn’t playing I could focus more on you. It feels like I could’ve been more supportive in the past but I was more focused on me. Maybe this time I could change that.”

My heart sank. “I don’t need you to quit for me. If you still want to play, don’t let anyone else change that.”

“I want to be alive to see the kids grow up, too. I don’t want to go back and have something worse happen, you know?” I nodded and she took my hand. “And you know, I really liked France while I was there so if you wanted to finish out your contract, I wouldn’t mind a little holiday away from everyone.”

I smiled and nodded, although I was terrified of ruining the surprise.

Dad opened the door just then and stuck his head out. “If you can behave yourself, Mum-and I-would like you to come in.”

“Can you behave _your_ self?” I muttered as I walked past him. Katherine took my hand and squeezed my arm softly.

I hugged Mum and kissed Morgan’s cheek although she barely looked as though she recognized me. Jay scrambled into my lap with the biggest grin on his face. I stayed as long as they let me which was just after dinner. I said goodbye to the kids and then Kate walked me out.

“I will be back tomorrow morning-seven o’clock, I don’t want to miss anything.”

She smiled and said, “Just don’t promise anything you can’t deliver.”

“I know,” My smile faltered and she wrapped her arms around my middle, nestling her face in my neck.

“Today was a good start, though.” She muttered softly.

“I miss you already.” I sighed. I was so sure that I would take it slowly this time around that I forgot how her lips could turn me into a puddle in no time. Before I could pull her closer, she was backing away.

“Behave yourself tonight, okay?” She whispered, stepping back through the doorway.

All I could do was stand there like an idiot and wait for my knees to stop shaking. The next morning, Mum answered the door and looked surprised indeed to see me.

“You haven’t eaten yet, have you?” I asked nervously.

“Not yet, no-Katherine’s not even awake yet-hey, don’t wake her either-“

I slipped into Katherine’s bedroom and she was curled up underneath the blankets still. I wiggled my way under them as well and she ran her fingers along mine while I wrapped my arm around her middle.

“Morning,” She muttered sleepily. “Has your mum made breakfast yet?”

“Not yet,” I smiled, nestling my face into her shoulder.

“Are you going to show me your big surprise today?”

“Oh, I’ve got a surprise-“

She laughed and turned around, twisting her hands under the back of my shirt. “Behave yourself.”

“Why would I do that?” I smiled. I kissed her and she pulled me closer.

“We need to talk about us first though.” She whispered.

“I know we do.” I smirked.

“Oh yeah? And what do we need to talk about?”

“Everything,” I tucked her hair behind her ear. “Where we’re going and how we’re going to get there.”

“You’ve been thinking about us a lot, have you?”

“I have.”

“And?” She asked expectantly.

“And I want it all…I want everything life can offer and I want you to be there with me.”

“Right, but specifically-“

Suddenly Dad knocked on the door.

“Breakfast is ready!”

“Be right there!” Kate called out.

“We’ll talk later then I suppose.” I smirked.

She was insistent though and immediately after breakfast asked to talk in the garden.

“I know it’s still early but I need a commitment from you. I need to know that I’m not going to get hurt again.”

“I know and I know my words are useless but I am doing everything I can for you and for the kids.”

“Is that what the surprise is?” She asked softly.

I knew she wasn’t going to let it go and so I Apparated with her to the house.

“It’s very clean.” Kate smiled as we walked in. “I see you’ve gotten better at that.”

I showed her the kids’ bedrooms and she was very happy and told me how much Morgan was going to love her pink glittery fairy room. When I opened the door to our bedroom, she looked at me uncertainly. She slowly walked over to the box on the bed and looked at me again.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” I smiled.

She moved the rose aside and carefully lifted the top off the box. She read the parchment, but still looked confused.

“I sold my flat in France.” I said, still unsure of what her reaction would be. “That’s why I needed another day. This is the only place I have left to go. Pierre told me that he would place me on medical reserve until my contract ends in November and then I would be free to transfer back. I already got an offer from Tutshill as well. I know it’s not ideal-“

“Tutshill’s great,” She sniffed, her eyes shining with tears.

“I know words don’t go far coming from me, but I’m doing everything I can to keep this family together. I need the same from you, though…I need to know I won’t be hurt as well. It doesn’t need to happen tomorrow but I need to know that it will ever happen-“

She gasped as I pulled the box from my pocket and got down on one knee.

“-Katherine, will you marry me?”

Kate stood frozen for a long moment, probably the longest moment of my entire life, but very slowly, she nodded.

“Yes?” I asked incredulously.

“Yes!” She choked, crying.

I was trembling all over while I slid the ring on her finger but I helped her wipe a few tears off and hugged her tightly.

“Were you surprised?” I grinned as she looked at the ring.

“Of course,” She sighed breathlessly. “I can’t believe you did all of this in three days.”

“I wrote Pierre the first day you got hurt so that was solved by the time you woke up, Ryan talked to Tutshill for me and got them to agree on a one year contract, and cleaning the house took the longest.”

“What about the ring?”

“That was probably the easiest bit. I bought that four years ago.”

“What?” She looked astonished.

“When we signed with Puddlemere, I bought the house and I bought the ring. It didn’t feel like the right time to propose though, so I held onto it. It’s been sitting in that table by the bed since and then I took it to France with me. It was only ever going to be yours and I’d take it out all the time and look at it, just waiting for the day we could properly be together.”

“This was in _that_ table the whole time?”

“Yeah, a little part of me wanted you to find it but you never did. Maybe that was why I never tried proposing earlier.” I shrugged but she looked dumbfounded. “So does it meet your expectations?”

“Of course,” She sniffed.

“And is this an acceptable form of commitment?” I smirked. “Am I gaining some trust back?”


	76. Harry James Potter, Age 46

The moment I heard Ginny walking down the stairs, I brushed off my tears and pushed the Pensieve messily into the cabinet again. I tried to busy myself with shuffling papers around and pretend like I wasn’t crying, but Ginny was smarter than that.

“What’s wrong?” She asked immediately.

I shook my head, but she slid between me and the desk and hugged me tightly.

“Don’t start hiding things from me again.” She whispered, kissing my cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I was watching memories of Lily when she was small. I wish I could be back there. I wish I could just have her and keep her from leaving, but I know that she would be just as unhappy.”

I heard the patter of the kids’ feet throughout the house and sighed as Ginny called up to them. She kissed me and brushed away a tear from my cheek.

“We’ll talk tonight, okay?”

I nodded as she walked upstairs and I took a deep breath, trying to push Lily out of my mind again. Watching James’ kids definitely tired me out enough to distract me, but I knew that sooner or later, it would come back to whatever normal was for us anymore. I was content with the lull, though. I knew Lily couldn't have been in trouble or reporters would have been at our door in minutes and she would've made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Merlin, they look well like James, don't they?" Mr. Weasley smiled as Jay and Landon ran around and wrestled with each other playfully. The wireless radio voice in the background called out the latest results of Quidditch matches.

"No surprise there," I smiled, keeping Landon's secrets to myself, not yet knowing if Katherine wanted us talking about it in front of Landon.

"James is doing well with them, then?"

"He surprised the world, but he's doing really well-he's like a child himself so I suppose it's no surprise, really."

"No fighting with him and Katherine, then, either, I take it?" He asked quietly, leaning towards me.

"As far as I know, they are doing really well together." I said, matching his tone. "How long that lasts is another matter entirely."

"Maybe they've learned their lessons from all the other times. They've both been through a lot. It'll be good for them."

I was still very concerned about the kids, though. If James and Katherine slipped back into their old ways, I didn’t want the kids to be caught in the crossfire.

The weather outside was decent and so we brought the boys out to play in the vast field we now called a garden. I joined in to spend some time with the boys and to talk to Mr. Weasley. It all started out so innocently. We taught Landon and Jay how to throw a miniature Quaffle. They had great fun throwing it as hard as they could to us, even if that meant it only landed two feet in front of them.

"Nice one, James!" Mr. Weasley called when Jay threw a near perfect pass. His voice echoed in my deepest thoughts and the tiny reel of memories began appearing, making my eyes see spots everywhere and I could only hear through thick walls that made everything slow and quiet.

Sirius and Dad were levitating Severus into a tree.

"Harry?"

Mum ran out and told Dad he was being a prat.

"She's almost here-GINNY!"

Sirius and I were fighting Lucius Malfoy on the dais in the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry?"

Sirius was falling into death.

"Harry, look, it's me, yeah? It's Ginny. You're safe."

It was all my fault.

"Nothing is your fault. Everything is okay. You're safe."

The spots began to fade, but my hearing was still delayed.

"Ginny?" I croaked.

"What did it?" She whispered, stroking my hair as she nestled into my neck. The backyard was now deserted but for us and I gasped for air as the once pleasant air stuck in my lungs, choking me. "Harry, stay with me. What happened?"

"Sirius..." I gasped. "James...he said…Sirius…"

"Okay, can you walk?" She asked, but Teddy had appeared suddenly to help. Tea was in front of me the moment I stepped inside, but I refused, knowing my hands were shaking too violently inside my pockets to hold it without looking defeated.

Ginny quietly led me to a cramped broom cupboard-where no one could have possibly known we were there-and we softly talked it all through. She held my hands as she always did her palms softer than when we were young from the lack of Quidditch she played those days. After my hands had quieted, she slid her hands around my waist and rested her head against my chest. I held her close, knowing that she cared more for me than anyone else could.

Teddy acted as though nothing had happened when we returned and I appreciated that more. I didn't need more people worrying over me than I already had.

I didn't sleep at all that night, but I had long since been comforted by Ginny's deep breaths while she slept curled against me. I allowed myself to close my eyes when the sun peeked over the horizon and when I woke hours later, Ginny watched me closely as I grabbed a piece of toast silently.

"You as well, then?"

"I don't think I've slept a full night in my life." I managed a small smile as she touched my cheek. I helped her with breakfast as Al arrived after his shift at St Mungo’s. He only ate after we forced him to then he fell straight asleep on the couch with one shoe still on.


	77. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 23

Rose hugged me and she looked as though she had gossip she was bursting to tell.

“How’s it going?” I asked, noticing that Scorpius was nowhere to be found. ”Where’s tall, pale, and sulky at?”

“Sulking,” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Which is why I invited you over…”

“I’ve known him for years, there’s no way I’m going to be able to stop the sulking.”

“You might be able to this time-we’re having a baby.”

“And just to be clear-Scorpius knows about it, correct?” I grinned.

“He’s been a wreck since we found out. He’s so nervous.” She smiled. “I was hoping maybe you could calm him a little. But-What about you? I’m sorry I didn’t come to hospital when you were there, but we didn’t want to tell everyone until Scorpius was really ready.”

“Things are great, yeah,” I smiled.

“Oh come on! There’s more than that!” She beamed. “Is James still hanging around?”

“As a matter of fact he is.” I smirked. “He’s been doing really well with the kids…and he’s definitely changed for the better.”

“Has he?” She gasped. “Do you think it’ll last this time?”

“I’m thinking it might…because we got engaged.” I held out the ring and Rose’s smile slid from her face.

“I think I just had a stroke.” She said slowly. “Did you just say…you and James…are engaged?”

“I asked him for a commitment and he said he’s had the ring for four years. He’s just been waiting for the right moment.”

She looked frozen. “So you and-you and James-are getting married?”

“I know, I was surprised too-“

Suddenly she screamed. “Tell me everything-did you set a date-will you have more kids-what-when-how-let me see the ring-“

I filled her in on everything and she was bursting to tell anyone and everyone.

“His parents are not too happy, let me tell you.” I sighed.

“Really? Is it just Uncle Harry or is it both of them?”

“Both but really I think it’s just his dad. They’ve never really gotten along but I think now especially he thinks James still isn’t doing enough. He thinks we’re rushing things again.”

“I’m sure he’ll relax once he sees how well you two are getting on… it is rather sudden, even for you guys-and look, I’m not saying that I’m not happy for you-I am, but are you sure this is what you want? I mean, after everything he’s done-“

“Now you sound like his parents.” I sighed. “We’ve both said hurtful things and we’ve both promised each other that we would work on that. I know he could’ve ignored me at your wedding, but there’s no reason I should’ve said what I said.”

“You only told him not to talk to you, though, right? I mean, that’s not that bad, I suppose.”

“I may have also told him that he’ll sleep with anything with a pulse and I may have also implied that by choosing her over me that I’d never let him see the kids again.”

She scratched at her eyebrow and I knew that she was judging me.

“But, look-we talked it through and we both know how childish we’ve been and I do love him despite everything that’s happened. I know he feels the same.”

“I’m happy for you two, really I am…”

“But?”

“I dunno, I have my doubts but if you two are happy then I guess I’ve got nothing to say.”

“I just wish everyone could be happy for us. We haven’t really had much to be happy about anyway.” I sighed.

“I think once we all see the change in James, we’ll believe it a lot more. Right now I still think of him as the one who’s at fault.”

I supposed she was right even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself. I just wished we could have a normal life that normal people had where we could live our own life and people wouldn’t judge us for every little mistake we made.


	78. James Sirius Potter II, Age 22

“How are you?” Rose asked nervously as we walked into the Burrow. “I know Katherine’s still really down about leaving Quidditch.”

“She took it a little hard, but she's coming back to herself slowly. I think she likes not having to deal with the pressure anymore.”

“How is Quidditch going for you?”

I merely smiled. “I have some news, although I am not at liberty to say what that news is just yet.”

“Have you been traded?” She whispered excitedly. “Are you coming back to England permanently?”

I shushed her and tried to play it off, but I knew she knew.

“And how is being engaged?” She whispered, grinning.

I smiled. “I still can’t believe she said yes, but the family is not so much in support of it, so she’s been taking her ring off when we go round Mum and Dad’s.”

Her smiled deflated and she instantly looked worried.

“We are still engaged, don’t worry.” I smirked. “We just don’t talk about it much around Mum and Dad.”

Suddenly, Morgan attacked my leg, yelling about Mummy.

Kate was crouched in the kitchen, hidden so no one could see her. I crouched down next to her and told Morgan to stay with Rose.

“Kate?” I whispered. “Baby, I'm right here.”

Her hands were trembling badly, her skin was pale, and I knew she had to be experiencing something horrible by the way she was tapping her forehead against the cabinet.

“I'm right here. What's the matter?”

“Can't…” She breathed through gritted teeth. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and whimpered.

“It's okay. It's James. I'm here.”

No matter how softly I touched her, though, she still resisted until a few minutes passed and she looked up at me, sweat forming on her forehead.

“Alright?”

She sat and breathed deeply while I cleaned off the scratches and handed her a glass of water.

“I was ten. It was right before Hogwarts. Mum pushed me down the stairs because my aunt told her to…where's Morgan?”

“With Rose,”

“Is she okay?” She sniffed, dabbing at her eyes.

“She’s fine, of course she is.” I smiled.

Morgan hugged Kate and they cuddled together under a blanket by the fire. I checked on them periodically but Kate did just fine. She stopped shaking after only half an hour and she returned to normal after two hours.

“I might be out of a job soon.” I grinned, kissing Morgan's cheek as she napped.

“I don't think that'll ever happen.” She smiled, touching my cheek softly.


	79. Katherine Morgana Harter, Age 23

It seemed to be a turning point being able to put James’ old Puddlemere jersey in the drawer for the final time and wear his new Tutshill jersey to bed. I was still worried about him, but he seemed different-carefree still, but mature and logical.

“I’m starting to think Al had the right idea.” James muttered as he binned the letter from his dad. “Get married but tell as few people as possible.”

“We could.” I smirked. “Right now, there’s no one I want at my wedding but you.”

“Rose would have a fit, though.” He grinned. “Besides my family, but honestly that would serve them all right.”

I hadn’t really thought much about actually getting married after we had gotten engaged, but James was right. It would just be easier. We already lived like we were married, anyway. What would the difference be? A few days later, we were standing in the Ministry, bribing the security wizard to not tell anyone we were there to get married.

“You’re sure you still want to do this?” James asked me softly.

“I love you. I want you and only you.”

He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

I wasn’t anywhere near as nervous as I thought I’d be. My hands were still as James and I said our vows. I didn’t cry, although James did enough for the both of us. Most importantly, though, I felt good about it. It felt amazing to see the ring on my hand and the ring on James’. We were in such a good place that it felt like a dream.

We hid our rings under Disillusionment Charms until we found the courage to tell our families, but I was feeling rebellious and made no immediate plans to tell them. I did feel a few twinges of guilt whenever Dad would ask about us and ask if we would ever get married.

My hands were shaking the whole way up to the Top Box for James’ first match, but James had assured me that the practices were going great and everyone seemed okay with him. In two weeks not one fight had broken out and not one reporter had been assaulted. For James, he was making headlines for the number of fights he _wasn’t_ getting in. I was immensely proud of him, but still terrified it would end quickly for him.

He was still playing very strongly, though, which was great to see. The match went by at an impressive rate of speed which had to have been intentional. The Snitch was caught by Tutshill after only an hour and three goals. But, it was great for James. There was nothing to weigh on him and no reason for him to get riled up.

I met some of the players after and James seemed on extremely good terms already with the one Beater.

“Alexei Kim,” He grinned, holding out his hand. “Don’t worry; we’ll see to it that he behaves here.” He winked and James shoved him playfully. I suppose he reminded me of Ackerman, just without all the annoying habits.

“Do you want to join us? We’re just going round the corner.” I heard Alexei ask James as the captain said hello to me. I found myself with mixed emotions when he said no. I was relieved he wasn’t falling back into his old ways, sad that he didn’t want to celebrate with his new team, but excited to have him home at last.

“You could go out, you know.” I said softly as he grabbed his bag and we walked out.

“Doesn’t really interest me,” He shrugged. “Besides, I’d rather squeeze in all the alone time we can get.”

I smirked as we walked out of the stadium and onto the street. I was shocked at how few people there were lingering about and even more shocked at the absence of reporters. Just as I was beginning to think everything would be alright, this massive crash sounded off the wall right next to me and a shower of glass rained down on James and me.

I nearly screamed as I jumped, and James froze. I could see his mind working very quickly.

“Go back to France!” Someone shouted in the distance behind us.

“Look at me,” I said, grabbing his wrists and standing in front of him. “We’re fine, let it go.”

“Are you alright?” He whispered, carefully picking a few shards of glass out of my hair as his jaw worked back and forth.

“I’m fine.” I said firmly, hearing the guy laughing loudly behind us. “He’s drunk, let him be.”

“I’m fine.” James said tensely. He tried smiling, but I knew he was one split-second decision away from beating the life out of the guy.

“Are you alright?” Someone called out suddenly.

James whipped around and a MLE officer was walking towards us while another officer arrested the drunk guy.

“Fine, yeah, he hit the wall.”

“Do you want to make a report for charges?” The officer asked, pulling out a quill.

James turned to me and looked at me for a moment as my heart hammered away.

“You sure you’re alright?” He asked softly.

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Alright-Er, no, I don’t want to get him in trouble or anything, I just…I hope it doesn’t happen too often, you know?” James said lightly.

“We’ll keep an eye out for you.” The MLE officer smiled.

I couldn’t believe how quickly James calmed down after that. He was infinitely more attractive as a mature adult. The moment we got home, I pushed him onto the bed and absolutely attacked him.

“If I didn’t know any better-“ James grinned as I pulled his shirt off. “I’d say you thought something bad was going to happen.”

“Something bad _did_ happen, but you were so calm about it.” I smiled, kissing him intensely. “You were so… _in control_. I love it when you take control.”

He grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, wrestling me onto my back.

I loved this new James. He was still playful and sweet, but there was this new side to him that was responsible and careful and I couldn’t put my finger on it, but those were probably the best days in our entire relationship-not that we had many bad days after, but they just weren’t as great, I suppose.

When we picked the kids up the next day, I think his parents knew already about the incident, but they asked anyway.

“No problems, then?” Mrs. Potter asked casually.

James and I looked at each other and smirked. “No, none at all.” James shrugged.

“No one, oh I dunno, assaulted you?” Mr. Potter asked.

“I wouldn’t say _assaulted_ …” James sighed.

“James!” Mrs. Potter gasped.

“No, come on, this guy was drunk and when we walked out of the stadium, he threw a Firewhiskey bottle at us, but it hit the wall. MLE was at the stadium and they arrested him for being drunk, but I said I didn’t want to press charges-“

“Why not?” Mrs. Potter demanded.

“Mum, look-I’m trying to cultivate a new look-everybody is looking to me to go mad again and I need to let things go.”

“He threw a _bottle_ at you!”

“He was drunk!” James sighed. “Rowdy fans are everywhere! Nothing bad actually happened, no need to be getting all worked up-bloody Hell, where would we be if I had beat him up or pressed charges? It would be all over the papers and I would still look like the arse! This way, they can’t run the story or they risk me looking good.”

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes, but they had to know James was right.

After things cooled down a little, Mr. Potter and James sat with the kids and played with them while Mrs. Potter pulled me into the kitchen. We hadn’t had many private talks, but I knew she would notice the ring missing sooner or later.

“Is everything really okay with you and James?” She asked softly.

“Better than ever, yeah,” I smiled. “Why?”

“I know the family hasn’t exactly been supportive of you two, but I didn’t think you would call off the engagement because of it.”

“We didn’t.” I lied. “We just…well, we know we’re engaged, right? So, ring or not, it shouldn’t matter, right? I dunno, going out in public, too, we just don’t want the fuss, really.” I forced myself to stop talking. I knew if I didn’t, I would end up telling her that we got married. I didn’t know why it mattered-she seemed to be more concerned that we would break up than anyone, but I knew word would get back to Mr. Potter and he would go mental.

She nodded and smiled, but I knew she thought we were going to call it quits any second.


	80. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Age 21

I guess I didn't do a very good job of relaxing about the baby, but Rose was happy enough for the both of us and her mum was happy enough for the entirety of England. Her dad was in the same boat as me for once; he wasn't too thrilled. Then again, he never liked anything to do with me.

Once she started getting bigger around the middle of the fall, I started sort of getting used to the idea and I helped her pick out all sorts of cribs and bottles and all that nonsense. Her Grandmum Weasley went mad with knitting and we had a few blankets for the baby before she even hit six months along. Then came the letter addressed to me.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_While it is our first instinct to congratulate you on becoming a father, we are also deeply hurt. I know that you and your father have had your differences, but to not even tell us about this? Sweetheart, we still love you and want to see you and we would love to see you and the baby when it is born. Please write back as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Mum_

I crumpled the letter up and binned it. They didn't care and the only way they could have found out was if Rose told them. I wasn't angry with her, but I sure as hell wasn't going to visit my parents. Then, Rose made the most convincing argument I could ever think of. She started crying.

"I just wanted everyone to know...because they're still your parents...and this is their grandchild..." She sobbed.

"I know, I know-love, I'm not angry." I said quickly, wiping away her tears. "I'm not angry and I'm not ashamed-"

"You're ashamed?"

"No! Of course not! Thank you for telling my parents, I appreciate it. I was going to tell them, but it slipped my mind, so thank you." I lied.

"You're not angry?" She sniffed.

"No, no, of course not,"

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

"Good, because I’m not-" I kissed her cheek and Rose gave a weak smile. "I promise."

She was getting so big and so close to when the baby was supposed to be born, that I wasn't even sure we'd make it to England for Christmas. It had all gone by so fast, but reality was setting in that we'd have a baby any day and I was excited to see if it would be a girl or a boy. I wanted a girl more than anything, but I didn't dare let Rose know lest we have a boy. I thought it was mad for her to want a surprise, but again, I didn’t dare let Rose know.

The due date came and went and I was starting to get nervous again. Were we wrong? Did we miscalculate? It was two full weeks later that Rose started feeling anything and before I could even fathom what was happening, I was holding our little baby boy, Jordan. He looked exactly like me, I couldn't even deny it if I wanted to.

We sent pictures to everyone we knew and especially our parents and the packages came flooding back in with clothes and blankets and stuffed animals. Rose kept her mum up to date, sending her a picture nearly twice a week. Personally, I thought he looked the same every day, but I kept that to myself. She took walks with him while I was at Quidditch practice and soon half our neighbors were stopping me to congratulate us and give us advice.

Katherine really helped me out when I had questions or just needed someone to assure me I wouldn't turn out like Dad. I was timid about being alone with Jordan when Rose went back to work because all I could see was him starting to walk and breaking something and me not being able to control my anger. It was my biggest fear above anything that I would hurt him.


	81. Katherine Morgana Potter, Age 23

His fingers pushed my ring back and forth absentmindedly while it sat, still invisible, on my hand. I couldn’t take it anymore-the questions and pestering if I was “really sure” that a life with James would be worth all the heartache. When we pulled into the driveway of the Burrow, James paused and simply said, “We don’t owe them an explanation.”

I nodded and the tears stopped in my throat.

“Take a minute, I’ll get the kids.” He muttered. I couldn’t let him walk in alone though. I knew there would be even more questions if he did. I took a deep breath and let the cold air sting my eyes as I opened the car door and carried Morgan inside.

I was bombarded with hugs and so was James and I knew neither of us looked very happy but I couldn’t help it. I was exhausted and so was he. James was still being treated as an outsider by most of his relatives and I still had to endure a lot of “How is he _really_ doing?” And “where’s the ring? Not calling it quits already are you?”

I tucked in to bed the moment everyone seemed the least bit satisfied with my assurances and James told me he would be up to check on me after dinner. Surprisingly enough, I fell asleep very quickly and didn’t even hear James when he came to bed. I woke the next morning curled up next to him with Jay strewn across James’ legs.

I didn’t even want to be there in that moment. I only wanted to be at home with James and the kids and not worrying about the invasive questions I would be asked over tea and toast. I stayed as long as I could and then I kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed.

The usual crew of people who woke early were there: Mr. And Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Potter’s parents, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Albus, And Uncle Percy. They all looked at me quite awkwardly when I arrived, except for Rose.

“Feeling alright?” Aunt Hermione asked. “James seemed really concerned about you last night.”

“I’ve been getting used to being the topic of conversations before I enter a room so I’ll be alright.”

She smiled. “Everyone’s just surprised, that’s all. We went from not seeing him for a year to now you’re engaged. We didn’t go through what the two of you did and so we can’t imagine what he must’ve said that would convince you not to kill him. What he’s done to you is inexcusable and-“

“What he’s done is no one else’s business.” I said softly. “I’ve forgiven him and that’s all that matters.”

“I think what Mum is trying to say-“ Rose interjected. “Is that we saw how awfully he treated you and now it’s hard to look past it. I’m glad you’re able to forgive him but it’s still hard.”

“You’re the one that’s been telling me to get back together with him this whole time!”

“I know.” She said softly. “I really was happy when you told me you’d give him another chance. I think he seems serious about it this time, but I dunno…I’m still thinking that one day you’ll come in and say that he’s left again-things change so quickly with you two sometimes, I don’t know what to expect. I mean, have you started even thinking seriously about getting married or anything?”

“No because apparently no one will want to be there to support us.”

The table fell silent.

“I know James has messed up, but he hasn’t murdered anyone, he hasn’t maimed anyone. He made a few mistakes but he’s ready to fix everything and start over. He hasn’t been lying about where he’s been, he hasn’t been drinking, and he’s doing great with the kids. He’s not the enemy anymore.”

I stood and climbed the stairs once more, the tears building up. Jay had woken and left the room and James was awake, combing his hair, when I returned. He met my eyes in the mirror and turned around quickly to hug me.

“What happened?” He muttered, squeezing me.

“You’re right. We shouldn’t have come.” I sniffed. “They’re just as bad as anyone else. They’ll never give you a fair shot.”

“What did they say?”

“They were saying that you probably haven’t changed and they’re all just waiting for you to fail again.”

“Well, they’ll be waiting a very long time then, won’t they?” He smirked. “If it really bothers you, we can leave, but I think everyone is keeping their expectations low. I can’t say I blame them but I will try my hardest to prove them wrong.”

I took a walk around the field while he ate breakfast and the whole world was quieter than I remembered. The grass rustling beneath my feet and the gentle breeze was all I could hear. The silence began to press in on me until I could feel it literally squeezing the air out of my lungs. I turned suddenly and James froze about ten feet behind me.

“Are you alright?” He asked quickly.

“I don’t know.” I whispered breathlessly.

“Okay, let’s keep walking.” He smiled, but I felt trapped.

We walked until the house was just a speck on the horizon. Until we reached a small pond I hadn’t seen in years. Struck by a sudden idea, I slipped off my shoes and shirt and James grinned as I jumped into the warm water. He jumped in after me, fully clothed and shook his hair out like a dog.

“I thought you didn’t like the water?” He smirked.

“Seemed like a good idea.” I shrugged, splashing him and taking a short lap around the pond. Suddenly, a bright white stag appeared at the wooden dock and Mr. Potter’s voice came out of the mouth.

“Your presence is requested for decorating duty.”

James helped me out of the pond and we wrung our clothes out before he kissed me. Mr. Potter shook his head as we walked back into view, soaking wet.

“We’ve only got a few hours to get this marquee up!” He smirked, tapping his watch.

“Five minutes!” James winked.

We dried off and I stuck close to James to help with the decorating for Hugo’s wedding. As the guests began to arrive, we disappeared again to ready ourselves.

We always turned heads everywhere we went and Hugo’s wedding was no exception.

I rested my chin on James’ shoulder as we gently swayed to the music. He always felt so strong and stable when we were dancing. Everything just melted away and the world suddenly became me supported by James. I closed my eyes and felt his rough hand in mine and his other hand tracing lines up and down my spine. I wished I could’ve bottled that feeling and let it out whenever I felt unhappy again.

“Do you see what your sons are doing?” James muttered after a minute.

I opened my eyes and picked up my head slightly to see Mr. Potter talking to Rose’s Dad. He was completely unaware that behind him, Jay and Landon were shoving handfuls of desserts into their mouths, frosting covering their faces.

“I didn’t see a thing.” I smirked, turning back to James, who was also grinning as the song ended. “One more? I need a few minutes more to remind myself how beautiful my wife is and how perfectly accomplished my life is.”

“You planned it all this way, did you?”

“Remember when we talked about our futures? When we were at Hogwarts I said I wanted to have a successful Quidditch career, a smoking hot beautiful wife, and a few kids. I’ve got all that-don’t I?” He smiled at me and kissed the end of my nose as I dabbed away a tear.

“You really do have it all figured out, don’t you?” I smirked.

“Of course I do,”

When we returned to the table, Jay and Landon had passed out under a table from their sugar fueled rush already and Morgan was fast asleep in Mrs. Potter’s arms. Maybe James was right. Maybe this was exactly how I had wanted my life to work out. I definitely wouldn’t have traded anything I had at that moment in time for an easier life.

Hugo approached after a minute, having a very familiar look-nervous but trying to appear calm.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about this, but my friends really want to meet you.” I sighed, and then realized that he was talking to James.

“No problem-yeah, absolutely,” James had never looked so excited to give an autograph before. I think it had probably been ages since someone had genuinely wanted to meet him because they were a fan and not just looking to agitate him. I was beginning to wonder if we would ever just have a quiet life. It seemed unlikely, but just then, it actually seemed possible that it might ever settle down.

After we put the kids to bed, James and I settled on the couch in the sitting room for a few minutes to be alone. I decided to just blurt out something that had been in the back of my mind for some time.

“What do you think about having more kids?”

James froze for a moment and then he turned and smirked at me.

“What about the accident and all that?”

“I dunno, I’ve been thinking lately of looking into seeing if it’s even possible. What do you think?”

“I think you’re a bit mad wanting more...but it’s your choice.” He smiled and kissed me until Teddy cleared his throat.

I didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but he smirked and sat down across from us.

“I suppose it’s better than the alternative.” He smiled. “I guess I don’t need to ask how it’s going, then.”

“It’s brilliant.” James grinned, putting his hand on my thigh and squeezing.

After a bit of boring conversation, I managed to convince them that I was tired and needed to go to bed. James said he would be there in a minute and I made a point to fix myself up a bit and pull on his practice jersey-only his practice jersey. I knew he would appreciate it and I just loved the way his face lit up when he got excited. However, nearly an hour went by and he still hadn’t come to bed. I was a bit frustrated, but I figured maybe he and Teddy were talking things through.

When the door handle began to move, I tried to look as though I hadn’t been waiting for an hour, but then Jay poked his head in and sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

“Mummy…” He groaned. “My tummy hurts.”

“I bet it does.” I smiled, scooping him up and turning the lights off. James returned not too long after and upon seeing my outfit, merely sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t even think about it. I honestly thought you were tired.”

“I’ll take a rain check, then.” I smirked, pulling him in for a kiss.


	82. James Sirius Potter II, Age 23

“Are you sure you’ve thought this whole engagement through properly?” Dad sighed. “This is a big step, you know.”

“No, I figured I’d just marry her and then decide.” I scoffed. “Yes, I’ve thought about it… and before you ask, no Katherine is not charmed, hexed, or otherwise incapacitated-But I’m sure you’ve already looked into that as well.”

“It’s still just so sudden, you know? I know you two have a history, but-“

“To you it feels sudden, but to us, we’ve been working towards this point for four years. This is just taking the next step to us. Katherine feels that I’ve accomplished the correct amount of maturing and if you trust her at all, then this shouldn’t be too much of a surprise.”

“Look, Mum and I are happy for you-we are-but we’ve seen what can happen when kids get caught in the middle of bickering parents and we’ve all been through enough heartache lately to not want to see it happen again-I mean, really, no one sees you for a year and then all of a sudden, you show up and propose to Katherine as though it’s completely normal. Where did you even go? Didn’t you have a girlfriend or something?”

“I was in Lyon the whole time. Yes, I had a girlfriend but after being with her for two years I realized that it was all fake. I didn’t know anything about her and had no interest in getting to know her. We broke up at the World Cup because she found out about Katherine and the kids and in apologizing to Katherine, we realized that we were still very much holding onto feelings for one another. After the accident, I knew the only way to prove to Katherine that I was a different person was to propose. She had always wanted more of a commitment from me and I never felt like it was the right time. I had bought a ring for her when I bought the house and I held onto it until I felt she would absolutely say yes. She did and I suppose that would bring us to now.”

“And you and Katherine both feel that getting married is the best course of action for you?” He asked, still looking as though I was a bothersome pest in his life.

“Bloody Hell,” I groaned. "I gave her the ring to promise that I will try harder than I did before and that she won’t have to worry about me walking out again just the same as I won’t have to worry about her walking away. You just can’t stand seeing anyone else happy!”

“I can’t stand watching you run around like an idiot while the mother of your _three_ _children_ is struggling to keep it together!” He snapped. I could feel Mum watching us even if I couldn’t see her.

“You’ll never be happy with anything I do! Even when I’m behaving myself, I’m still the gum on the sidewalk to you!”

“You’re the oldest! I’ve been trying to get you to start acting like it for years!”

“I was never the oldest! That’s Teddy!”

Dad opened his mouth angrily but I could tell it stopped him in his tracks. He watched me for a long moment, thinking it over.

“When we were younger it was always ‘Teddy, look after James.’ At Hogwarts, at the park… any time I’m upset its always Teddy to the rescue. If you wanted me to be the responsible one, you shouldn’t have given me a babysitter… he was the favorite anyway…Prefect and Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, perfect marks and now he’s a Healer…I couldn’t ever get close to that.”

Dad took a deep breath and simply said, “You’re right.”

“I’ve been telling you that for years. I’m not ever going to live up to whatever expectations you have for me because Teddy already has.”

I walked away and joined Kate outside as she watched Mum playing with the kids in the garden.

“What was that about?” She asked softly, looping her hand through my folded arms.

“Hopefully settling this once and for all.” I muttered. “How much could you hear?”

“I only heard the shouting.”

I moved her ring back and forth on her finger as we sat out in the sun and fresh air. I had stared at it so many times in so many different moods that it felt odd to know it was on her hand at last, even if it was still invisible. She rested her head on my shoulder and I tried to push Dad’s negativity out of my mind.

Dinner was even more awkward as Dad and I stayed mostly silent. Mum was suspicious but didn’t say anything. When we gathered everyone up to leave, Mum hugged me for a long minute and told me how wonderful it was to see me. I think she was afraid I was rethinking my decision to come back around.

“You really shook him up, I guess.” Kate said as we dressed for bed.

I nodded but didn’t say anything and she slid between me and the sink, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“The more important question is… are you alright?”

“Of course,” I sighed. “I dunno, it’s just odd seeing him agree with me after all this time.”

It wasn’t until Teddy showed up a few days later that I really thought about what I’d said.

“What did you tell your dad?” He smirked. “Because he’s a right mess now.”

“I just said you were the favorite and he shouldn’t be upset with me for not being the responsible one because that was always you.”

Teddy sighed.

“What’s the big deal? He knows I’m right.”

“He was apologizing to me for treating me differently than his own kids. Then he asked if I ever felt pressured to be a better person because of him. He now thinks he’s the reason why you went off the deep end.”

“He certainly didn’t help.” I muttered. Teddy merely looked at me stone faced. “What? He didn’t.”

“He thinks he’s the reason Lily left, too.” He said softly. “And that he’s the reason Al lays low.”

My first immediate thought was that she probably did leave because of him but I didn’t want to say it out loud.

“Why hasn’t he investigated her any further?”

“I dunno,” He sighed. “I think he’s afraid of what he’ll find. Either something bad will have happened to her or she’s actually happier where she is.”

“Probably the latter,” I smirked. “She’s probably somewhere warm enjoying her holiday from everyone.”

“I hope so.” He replied.


	83. Katherine Morgana Potter, Age 23

“Are you still fighting?” I whispered, not even knowing if he would answer me truthfully.

“I’m struggling, sweetheart, I won’t lie.” Dad sighed. “When I knew your mother before, she was a completely different person. She was a good mum, a good wife, and she wanted a good life, too. I do blame myself for going to Azkaban because I know if I hadn’t, she would’ve never turned the way she did. I know she was devastated-I was too…but can you really ever forgive someone who did those horrible things to a daughter and son you can’t protect? When we found out we were going to have a little girl-that was the happiest day of my life. Jacoby was thrilled to death to have a little sister and your mum-I know you can’t know how she felt, but she was so excited. Really, she was.”

I looked away as he teared up. 

“Katie, I just hope you can forgive me.” He sniffed. “I would have done anything to get you out of that situation if I could have.”

“Did you know about Aunt Nina, too?” I breathed, suddenly feeling quite angry. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. I didn’t know anyone’s true intentions until Jacoby came in. That was the worst day of my life. I thought any moment I would see you too, but when Jacoby told me everything she had been doing to the both of you…the only thing on my mind was you getting out of there alive.”

“You know she was telling everyone you were dead, right?”

“I do,” He nodded. “Jacoby told me the moment he saw me. I think it gave him a bit of hope to see that she was lying.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re still with her, then.” I whispered.

“Some days I don’t know either.” He muttered. “Lawrence needs a father just as much as you or Jacoby.  Although, honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if his father was alive, too.”

“If he is, he was  one hell of an actor.” I breathed, remembering just how blue his lips were as he laid on the floor of the kitchen, his eyes wide.

“Katie- “ He gasped.

“I begged those Aurors to take me with them. Every time something happened in that house and  MLE was called, I  begged them to take me with them. After a few years, I just gave up. James was the only one who ever helped me. He was the only one who ever cared.” I didn’t fully understand why I had suddenly become so upset with him, but he caught on rather quick.

“Katherine,” He said seriously, touching my arm lightly. “I will understand if you never forgive me, but I want you to know that I knew a completely different person than you did.  Completely different. If I could just stop loving her, I would, but if James-“

“If James so much as laid a finger on any one of my kids-including Landon-he wouldn’t have any fingers to come back to. I would spend my life in Azkaban if it meant he could never hurt another child again.” I said quietly, but very angrily. “The very fact that you didn’t throttle her the moment you saw her means that you can condone what she did. I was and am willing to leave James at a moment’s notice if I ever find out he was hurting my kids-and I did. When he became an emotional threat to Jay, I left him. I told him to be better or he would never see his son again. He matured and now we’re- “ I cut off, not wanting to break the news this way.  “Engaged.” I said, hoping the pause was not too much.

Dad nodded and scratched at the back of his neck. “Sweetheart, I do not know the extent of how she hurt you, but I am learning. I am trying to wrap my head around everything still. You have no idea how much I want her to feel what she’s done not only to you but me and Jacoby as well-“

I took a deep breath to yell at him and the room spun horribly. I grabbed the counter and yelled for James.

“ He’s not here, remember ?” Dad said softly, grabbing my arm as my whole body shivered.

“Don’t touch me!” I  gasped as his fingertips left stabbing pains through my arm. I stumbled through the house, gasping for air, trying to focus on getting to the couches.

When I collapsed onto the cushions, Jackson immediately followed and put his head on my stomach, standing perfectly still and licking my hand to keep my focus in the present. I could hear Mum screaming, but the words weren’t very clear and when she hit me, I didn’t feel it nearly as much. When I finally felt the episode passing, I patted Jackson’s head and he wagged his tail, pushing his nose under my hand again.

When I heard the door open, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and Dad urgently told James to help me. James’ loud steps thundered across the floor and he looked panicked for a moment until he saw that I was awake and petting Jackson.

“Hey baby.” He smiled, kneeling next to my head. “Feeling alright?”

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

“I started to panic, but Jackson came over and it was like everything was muted.”

“That’s brilliant.” He grinned, petting Jackson. “Did you help Mummy today? Yes you did-good boy!” He scratched at his stomach and Jackson rolled over onto his back, his tail wagging madly. “Do you want to try and sit up?”

I let him pull me upright and then to my feet after a pause and he hugged me. “What happened?” He asked softly.

“I’ll tell you later.” I muttered as Dad walked over to us.

“Alright?” He asked. “I should probably get going.”

“So soon?” James asked, sounding disappointed. 

Dad simply nodded, though. “I’ll talk to you later, alright? I’ll stop by later this week.”

I hugged him, but I knew he would never leave Mum. When I told James everything about our conversation, he merely nodded. 

“You think I shouldn’t be angry with him?” I asked incredulously.

“I think you have every right to be angry with him. But, I think you need to see it from his perspective, too-I know it’s not what you want to hear, but I think it would really help if all three of you sat down and talked about this. Your mum needs to own up to what she did and your dad needs to hear it. Talking through it might be really good for you, too. It wouldn’t be a bad thing either to get Lawrence in on the conversation, too. I’m sure he’s still of the belief that your mum is a saint.”


	84. Katherine Morgana Potter, Age 24

“Can’t you just tell me, though?” I pleaded as we drove to the Burrow.

  
James merely smirked.

  
“And ruin the surprise?” He chuckled. “Be patient.”

  
“Fine, but if I have to be patient, then so do you.”

  
“C’mon, that’s not fair!” He groaned.

  
I glanced in the back seat and all three kids were passed out. I grabbed James’ thigh and he tensed up.

  
“All you have to do is be patient right?” I whispered, giving his leg a squeeze.

  
“I hate that I can’t do the same with you.” He breathed. “But I can’t tell you just yet.”

  
“Why not? I hate surprises.” I smiled. “You could just tell me now.”

  
“It’s only a few days.” He said softly. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

  
Somehow I didn’t believe him, but I played along. Everyone asked about James’ painfully short Quidditch contract expiring and I felt discouraged that I had no news for them. I kept up my end of the bargain though, and James had to remain completely hands off until he told me. It was a feat easier said than done.

  
Christmas morning I awoke to a mound of presents. The one I was most interested in, though, was next to me in the bed. I ripped open the box and two jerseys jumped out. One was powder blue and carried a slurry of golden stars across the chest and shoulder and the other was bright yellow with a black wasp on the front.

  
“Why are there two?” I asked slowly.

  
“We have a choice to make.” He smirked. “The Captain from Lyon is on a new team in Marseille and he offered me a five year starter’s contract with World Cup guarantees…or I have a one year contract with Wimbourne as first reserve.”

  
“That’s obvious then, right?” I smiled.

  
“I wanted to ask you.” He shrugged. “Five years in France or stay where we are.”

  
“Yeah, but… it’s a starter’s contract.” I sighed. “You may not see one again in England for a long time-especially not one as long as five years…and I didn’t mind France, really. Maybe the kids would really like it too.”

  
“I bet they would.” He grinned excitedly. “It’s really close to the sea and the weather is beautiful.”

  
“The uniforms are much nicer too.” I smiled. “Have you looked at places to live around there?”

  
“Only a few,” He shrugged. “I didn’t want to get too excited until I knew which way you would want to go.”

  
I kissed him and pulled the jersey on. When the kids burst in to the room, he had jerseys for them as well. When Mr. Potter saw the jersey, he looked at me quizzically.

  
“That’s not Tutshill’s is it?” He asked.

  
“Er, no, actually… it’s for Marseille.”

  
He sighed and chewed his food slowly. “So are you all moving there or just James?”

  
“All of us are going, yeah, why wouldn’t we?” I asked, although I thought I already knew the answer.

  
“Running away from your problems isn’t going to solve them. And uprooting the kids like this…I just think you should stay in England, that’s all.”

  
“We aren’t running away from anything, firstly.” I scoffed. “It was a decision we made together being that we are a family. Secondly, the kids will be fine. They’re three and four, they’re not missing out on much-plus I’ll be looking after them.”

  
“So What does this mean for the wedding, then? I mean, really-“

  
“We have all the time in the world to get married.” I sighed, trying hard not to smile too much and give it away. “He was offered a really good contract, and so we decided he would take it. It’s got nothing to do with us or getting married.”

  
He simply raised his eyebrows and continued flipping through the newspaper.

  
“Unbelievable,” I muttered, standing and finding James at the bottom of the stairs already.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing my shoulders and holding me in front of him.

“Your dad thinks we’re running away from our problems by going to France.” I muttered. “I told him that we made the decision together and then he starts saying that we’ve called off the wedding and everything-“

  
James merely smiled and whispered, “He doesn’t need to worry about that, Mrs. Potter. We know what we’re doing, yeah? Just because he doesn’t know everything, it infuriates him. Don’t let it get to you.”


	85. James Sirius Potter II, Age 23

“ Monsieur Potter!” Pierre grinned , holding out his hand. “ And zis must be your wife, zen-I have heard so much! Sit down, please.”

Kate looked at me briefly at the mention of ‘wife’, but I merely smiled and pulled her chair out.

“As you know,  I  am very excited to have you here playing wiz us.  I did not know  if you would want to come back, but I have put  togezzer ze perfect team and I am very confident  for  ze upcoming seasons.”

“Really? I look forward to it. Anyone I know?”

“ A few, yes-“ He rifled through some parchment and suddenly Kate spoke. 

“Olivier isn’t one of them, is she?” She asked softly. 

“Of course not, of course not!” Pierre smiled.  “James would not  have joined  me here ozzerwise .”

She gave me a small glance. 

“I told you .” I smirked.

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you…” She muttered.  “I wanted to make sure nothing changed.”

I still got the feeling that she didn’t trust me as we walked round the stadium and eventually made it back to the  French Ministry. 

“We’re okay, right?”  I asked quietly  as we walked to the Apparating area.  “You seem quiet is all.”

“Of course,”  She didn’t look at me, though.

I continued to ask her if she was sure and each time she seemed less and less enthusiastic.  The day we moved into our house in Marseille,  she  looked depressed. 

“I’m not asking this time.” I sighed as I joined her for tea after the kids were asleep. “ You need to tell me what’s wrong. You keep telling me you’re fine and I know you’re not. Something is bothering you.”

She simply sighed and then started to cry. 

“ Don’t, baby, come here-“

“It just brings up a lot of bad memories being back  in France . I can’t help but feel like I’m being lied to again just like last time.  I know you’re not messing around or anything-seriously, I know that. It’s just me being ridiculous, I know -“

“What can I do to help?” I asked softly. “I mean, I’ve been trying to be open about everything but if it would make you feel better if I…I dunno, short of you being at every practice I dunno what I could do but I’ll do it if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I know you’ve been doing really well, it’s just something I need to get over.” She smiled briefly but I knew it wasn’t the last I’d hear of it.

Kate was acting nearly the same as she did the last time she was in France. She hardly left the house most days and even when I’d invite her along to dinner with the other players and their families, she would turn  it down. I did everything I could think of to try and cheer her up, but nothing was working. I decided to pull my last resort card and called Rose. 

“Hey favorite cousin of mine.” I grinned. 

“ Hey! How’s France?”

“It’s beautiful here, yeah, how about Portugal?” I tried to sound casual but she saw right through it. 

“What’s wrong?” She sighed. “ You sound panicked.”

“ Nothing, I just…I have a favor to ask.”

“Okay,” She said slowly. 

“Could you talk to Katherine? Even better if you could pay her a visit.  I know she hates it here but she won’t tell me what the matter really is and I don’t know why.  You’re  good at that sort of stuff.”

“What, talking to people?” She asked sarcastically.

“ Exactly, knew you’d understand.”

I gave it a week and rang her back. 

“Did you find anything out?” I asked eagerly. 

“James…” She sighed. “She needs to be the one to tell you, I’m not getting in the middle of it.”

“ She’s not like cheating or anything, is she?” I asked nervously. 

“What? Of course not!  Nothing like that, just talk to her. And be supportive.”

“ Supportive of what?” I asked quickly. 

“Just talk to her.” Rose sighed. 

I  waited until Katherine was in the best mood possible which wasn’t too  hard  considering  her moods were all pretty shit then. I slid a glass of wine in  front of her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. 

“What’s the occasion?” She asked softly. 

“Think of it as an apology glass.  I’m sorry. I know you’re not happy here and I feel guilty for making you come here.”

“You didn’t make me do anything.” She muttered. "I'm the one that told you to take it."

“I’m still sorry that you’re upset. If you want to talk about it, I really would like to hear it.”

She sighed heavily but then said, “Fine .”

“Yeah?” I asked excitedly. 

“You have to turn around though.  I can’t look at you when I tell you.”

“Okay, ” I said slowly, turning. 

“I think I should go back to England.”  Kate said in a slightly trembling voice. 

“ And why is that?” I asked trying to keep my tone pleasant. 

She sighed heavily and I could hear her shallow breathing echo into sniffles.  I turned and hugged her tightly. 

“I think I want to play Quidditch again.” She sniffed ,  letting me hold her. 

“That better not be  what all this has been about.” I chuckled. 

“ I know, I feel awful-“

“No, I’m not upset-seriously I’m not! I’ve seen that look in your eye every time you walk in to the stadium. Like you wish you were out there still.  I don’t blame you-look at the shit career I’ve had and I still love it too much to quit.  I told you before, too, I don’t need you to quit Quidditch because of me, if you still want to play, I support you.”

“But… we’ll be apart all the time. I mean, if I play in England again… and what about the kids?”

“If that’s what you want, we’ll find a way to make it work. ”

“But-“

“We can trade off the kids every other week and then after our matches, we can be together the whole weekend. We can make it work…” She opened her mouth again to argue, though. “If you want to play, then I want you to play. If that means we’ve got distance between us again, then that’s what it means. It’s only five years and then we’ll look at our options again.”

“I feel so guilty.” She whispered. “I told you to take this contract-"

“-don’t, I love it here.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“ Do you love me?” I asked softly. 

“I do,” 

“Do you trust me?”  My heart pounded as she hesitated. 

“I do,”

“Okay, then you need to trust that we can work together on this. I love you and I  trust you. If playing is what you want,  I want you to be happy. ”

“I’m just really afraid this won’t go well and I don’t want to be the reason we  get divorced or something.”

“That’s settled then. We won’t get divorced.” I grinned.  “I’m not worried. I know we’ll get through it.”

I believed it, too. We spent a great week together and then Kate invited Ryan over to talk to him about it. They sat on the balcony for nearly an hour before she called me over. 

“Wha’ d’yeh reckon?” Ryan asked, grinning. “Are yeh sure yeh won’  mind ‘er  bein ’ so far away? I won’  ‘ave any back ‘n forth  abou’ it.”

“I’ll miss her, but seeing her the last few months here, I knew exactly what was bothering her. She needs to get back out there. We won’t be completely apart either. We can make it work. ”

“Five years is a long time.” He pressed. “I won’ be the reason  keepin ’ yeh apart.”

“It is, but it would be even worse knowing she was here and unhappy.”

“Yeh were  righ ’ to wait for this one.”  He grinned at Kate, whose face turned pink. “S’good to see yeh both gettin’ on so well, too.  I was nervous when I saw yeh at the hospital after the  World Cup, but it looks like yer doin’ great.”

“ He is.” Kate smiled. “ I can’t believe how far he’s come.”

“Yeh’ll have to let me know when the wedding is, I’d love to be there.” He smiled, and then quickly looked at both our faces and frowned. “What? Is  tha’ not happenin' anymore?”

“We, er, sort of already got married.” I smirked. 

“Did yeh?” He asked incredulously, chuckling. “Ah, I should’ve known! Yeh both can’ do nuffin' by the books! So yer a Potter now? Those jerseys’ll be flyin’ off the shelf.”

We both seemed to realize it at the same time. Kate looked slightly horrified while I laughed. 

“S’pose we’ll have to tell everyone else now.” I chuckled.

“Yeh haven’t told  anyone ?” He grinned. “Uh-oh, I don’ like the sound of this-is this why yeh moved  ter France?”

“Partially,” I shrugged. “The contract was unbeatable though, too. We got married last  year and we didn’t tell a soul. No one’s supporting us anyway.  They all think I’m one bad mood away from going off the deep end again.”

“Tha’s too bad, mate, really.  I’m happy for yeh both, though.”


	86. Katherine Morgana Potter, Age 24

I sat in the  quiet  house with my full tea cup and stared into the fire. Was this really going to make me happy ? Was I more fulfilled now that we were thousands of miles apart? I stared at my bracelet and as if he could read my mind, I saw James’ writing begin to appear. 

_ Kids in bed? _

** Yes, having tea now **

_ I miss you already. The house is too quiet.  _

** I feel the same.  **

There was a long silence and then,  _ I’m coming over .  _

Suddenly green flames appeared and James carefully stepped out, trying to be as quiet as he could but still making a phenomenal amount of noise. 

“I couldn’t take it anymore.” He whispered ,  brushing the ash from his hair.  I stood to hug him and he kissed me  like he hadn’t seen me in years. “I’m not letting you be on your own. I’ll take a Floo to France every single day if that’s what it takes.  We don’t need to be apart like this.”

“I’m sorry-“

“ I forbid you to feel guilty over this.” He said softly, holding me tightly. “ You deserve to  win a hundred more World Cups. I knew you  needed  to play and I’m not  upset about  it.”

“ I just…”  I sighed. “I wanted to be the supportive one for you.  I didn’t want to feel like  you were being overlooked again.”

“I appreciate it but  really, I’m not worried about me.  I’m worried about you .  I don’t want you to get hurt again .”

I could feel myself starting to tremble all over as the panic began to set in. What if I did get hurt again? What if it turned out worse? James set me down gently on the couch and sat next to me. 

“ There’s always a possibility that you will but  there’s nothing you could’ve done differently last time. I mean, you were exhausted . That match went on for days, I dunno anyone who could’ve kept their wits about them in that situation.  I know you’ve probably thought about this a lot but  it makes me nervous having you go back. ”

I  shook my head . “I didn’t really think about it too much until just now.”

“ You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

I couldn’t stop thinking about it, though . All night, I  kept playing the accident over and over in my mind.  By morning I was exhausted.  The moment James saw me , he knew. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything-I’m such a prick.”

“No, it’s fine, really. I guess I was so caught up with wanting to play that I forgot about everything that has happened before. The reporters,  the accident, being away from the kids… I’m also thinking  about what will happen if we do end up with another kid. ” 

“Don’t put your life on hold for that, though. The reporters were only mad because of me. Maybe if our life is too boring for them, they won’t bother anymore …we do have to tell the family though.  It’ll be front page headlines and we do not need them breaking our door down over that.”

I nodded but felt as sick as I did when we told them I was pregnant with Morgan. James wrote his parents and they responded immediately that they would love to have a chat and see the kids. I was trembling even though I didn’t have anything to be afraid of, really. I knew exactly what to expect from them. There would be shouting no doubt from James and his dad and Mrs Potter would stay relatively quiet until James inevitably stormed off where she would tell me she wished I would’ve chosen better or waited.

They hugged me and the kids and gave James the same lukewarm greeting they had for years .  Mrs. Potter seemed nervous too, but she probably just thought we were fighting again. When the kids ran off  to play in the back room filled with toys, we sat down awkwardly. 

“So how is France?”  Mr Potter asked politely. “I didn’t expect to see you back for a visit so soon, honestly.”

“Well, Er,” I started. 

“I don’t think France is quite Kate’s style.” James smirked. 

“Oh?” He asked inquisitively. 

“Yeah, she’s missing home a little too much and is looking for any way to come back I think .” 

“ Well that’s a shame.” Mrs. Potter sighed , although she looked rather pleased about it. 

“Yeah,  well, that’s sort of why we came round…you see, Kate’s been thinking about coming back to England and playing Quidditch again.” 

“Really?” Mrs. Potter gasped. “So you would be coming back? With the kids and all?”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Mr. Potter asked. “ That’s a long time to be out and then come back in even without an injury like you had.”

“Well, see the thing is-“

“ Will  you be with Puddlemere again?” Mrs. Potter pressed. “This is fantastic news.”

“Bloody Hell - we got married!” James said irritably as his parents  continued on. They both stopped and stared at him silently.  “That’s why we’re telling you this. Her jersey will say Potter and we know the reporters will have a field day with it so we wanted to tell you before anyone else told you.”

“ When did this happen?” Mr Potter asked quietly , looking…I dunno, disappointed? He wasn’t shouting so that was a good sign. 

“Last year, in January.” James said, running his fingers through his hair. “We decided with the lack of support we were getting that it would just be easier to go off on our own and get it done.”

Mr. Potter nodded silently, watching the floor .

“ Harry?” Mrs Potter asked quietly, touching his arm.

“Hmm?” He asked, but it took him a few seconds to look at her. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah,” He cleared his throat and stood , fussing with making tea. He seemed extraordinarily distracted, though, and Mrs. Potter looked worried. 

“ That’s it?” James asked cautiously.  “No shouting? No telling Kate what a horrible mistake she’s made? No kicking me out of the house because I’m the worst son in the world?”

There was silence as Mr Potter handed out tea and sat down again. 

“You really think we didn’t support you being together?” He asked us.

James’ mouth opened quickly and I grabbed his thigh to keep him from shouting. 

“ The first thing you told me when we got engaged was how big of a step it was and was Kate really sure she wanted to be with me… how could I think you were being supportive? ”

“I would’ve asked anyone that. Mum and I were together for years before we got engaged and then it was another few years before we got married.  I remember how quick it felt. It was a hard few years and it was stressful.  I had a lot of people asking if we were really ready too.  Some days I wasn’t sure.  I’m sure your mum felt the same.  I do think you two are better together but it’s the fighting that worries me. It seems like you’re doing great and then one tiny thing comes along and then you don’t see each other for a year.  Tell me that doesn’t scare either of you too.”

“Sure it does but we haven’t given it a proper go in ages really. A lot of those other times we were just messing about and I dunno…I think we’re doing really well this time. We both grew up a little and I think we’re on the same page now.” James shrugged. 

“Katherine would you agree with that?”  Mr Potter  asked. 

“Of course,” I answered, sliding my hand into James’. “The second I told him I wanted to play Quidditch again, he was nothing but supportive . He was the one to suggest we move back to England and he would take the Floo every day back to France for practices and matches.  I feel really guilty I can’t be there for him like I wanted, but he’s been great about it. I definitely see a lot of change in him. ”

“ I’m glad, really. I’ve wanted you both to be able to work out since you first got together. I hope this lasts because I  know you two  really love each other.”

He stood abruptly  and cleared his throat before disappearing  towards the basement stairs. 

“What’s going on with him?” James asked asked his mum. 

“ Er, we got a letter from Lily .” Mrs Potter said in barely a whisper. “A few days ago. Lysander has been trying to get in touch with her this whole time. I think he said he writes her twice a week…well I guess she sent  him  a letter saying some odd things and  they think she’s in trouble. I dunno, I  read it and her writing looks shaky.  Could be anything though.  Maybe  they’re  just not willing to admit she wasn’t happy here. Of course I’m worried to death about her  too  but we still haven’t a clue where she is .”

“ Can’t you track an owl to her?” James asked. 

“He tried, but  there’s pretty strict laws about tracking people internationally and if she’s left England and we track her down, it could be a big mess.”

“Do you think she’s left England?”

“She’d almost be stupid not to.”  Mrs. Potter sighed. “ It makes my head hurt just thinking about it though. I thought we were both getting through it alright but Dad’s not been himself lately.”

“ I thought he  seemed nicer.” James nodded. 

I smacked his arm and he jumped. “Behave,” I whispered. 

“What?” He muttered. “It’s very unlike him.”


End file.
